A Different Time
by Bella Katelyn
Summary: With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.
1. Prologue

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and is brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

After Edward left I was broken; life, love, meaning, gone. I knew he felt his world wasn't for me; in his own way his leaving meant protecting me. But leaving me wasn't the best thing for me. The only one I needed was Edward. Once again I sat in front of my laptop wishing Alice would answer just one of my emails; then at least I'd have some reassurance that Edward was okay. Taking a deep breath I switched off the bedside lamp, wishing I could be with my Edward again, suddenly realising that I now didn't care how I got to him, all I knew was until we were together again, the hole in my heart would never be healed.


	2. A Wish Granted

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and is brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A Wish Granted**

_Chicago 1918_

**EPOV**

The day started just like every other; mother sent me off to school as usual, this was one part of everyday life I did like although the upcoming finals were on my mind more than I would like. By the time the school day was over I had the feeling something huge was about to happen to me. Just as the thought crossed my mind, I couldn't help but gaze at the beautiful brunette with chocolate brown eyes. She looked confused and lost, yet at the same time, like she'd found her home. My heart pounded in my chest as I finally regained my ability to speak.

"Miss, you look a little lost. Can I help you?"

"I was lost before…but now, now I feel complete again. I'm Bella, Bella Swan; pleased to meet you."

"I'm Edward, Edward Masen. Maybe if you wanted…you could come home with me. My mother would love to help you. Between me and you, she seems to know when big things are going to happen. She's going to love you."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"You won't be, I promise."

"Thank you."

Taking a deep breath, I held out my hand out, I felt a tingling run up my arm as her fingers entwined with mine. I didn't exactly know why but I knew that this feeling meant something. Once again looking into those stunning chocolate brown eyes, I started to realise that this young woman who now held my hand and the feelings I'd had before seeing her were connected in some way. My heart instantly felt complete in her presence. I never believe love at first sight existed. Until now.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe my eyes, when I'd made the wish to see Edward again, no matter which version of him the last thing I expected was to end up back in 1918, the very time when Edward was human. His emerald green eyes were just as stunning as the topaz ones I loved on my vampire. As we walked toward his home, I started to work through my thoughts, realising my wish to be with Edward in any form had resulted in me arriving here. However I also knew 1918 was the year Edward had been changed by Carlisle. I made a mental note to try and talk to him; hopefully he could guide me in the right direction. I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward squeezing my hand gently, the warmth of his hand, although different, bringing me comfort. After walking through Lincoln Park we came to a stop outside a stunning house, complete with a white picket fence. My breath caught in my throat as Edward's eyes met mine.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"Mother does most of the gardening, she finds it therapeutic. Ladies first."

"Thank you. Oh and Edward."

"Yes, Bella."

"I think I've found out the reason why I felt complete the minute I saw you."

"Oh and why is that?"

"You're my soulmate."

"That's how I feel."

"We better get inside otherwise your mother will come looking for you."

"You're right of course."

"Get used to it."

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the front yard waiting for Edward as he followed close behind me. As we neared the front door the nerves I was feeling seemed to vanish. Despite my confusion as to why I had been sent back to 1918 specifically the summer before the Spanish Influenza hit, I made a promise to myself to remember every last detail to take back with me. Edward had given me so many happy human memories, I was comforted in the knowledge I would be able to give him all the human experiences he had given me over the last few months. I was brought out of my thoughts by the front door opening and an older woman, I assumed was Mrs Masen, Edward's mother looking intently at us. Edward was right; his mother was definitely perceptive,

"Edward what took you so long? You should have been back before now."

"Well, mother whilst I was on my way home, I met the girl I'm going to marry. This is Bella."

"Pleased to meet you Bella. Come in and make yourself at home."

"Thank you Mrs Masen."

"Please call me Elizabeth."

"Pleased to meet you. I know this will be a lot to take in but I truly love your son."

"I'll look forward to getting to know you."

Resting my head against Edward's warm chest I walked slowly into the house, taking everything in as I curled up in one of the soft seats. I knew I'd have to come up with a story to explain how I'd come to be in Chicago and why, usually I wouldn't be a very convincing liar, yet now I was technically in the past, with Carlisle still present I wouldn't exactly be lying. My eyes met Edward's as he stood behind me, his hands resting on my shoulders, his gaze focused on his mother, I was just about to ask him what she was thinking when I stopped myself. Resting my head against Edward's palm; I focused my gaze on Elizabeth as she looked between us, whatever she saw in my eyes, she accepted. Of course this was Edward's mother; the questions had only just begun.

"So Bella. What brings you to Chicago all by yourself?"

"My mother lives her own life and my father knows I can take care of myself, he's a police chief in the town he lives. I stayed with him for a while but I found myself wanting to spread my wings. We have a family friend who lives in Chicago I figured I would look him up whilst I was here. You may know him, Dr Carlisle Cullen."

"I know him; he's very good looking, very polite."

"That sounds about right. He works nights at Cook County Hospital."

"You're very welcome to stay here as long as you need to."

"Thank you. I hope you know that I will always love your son."

"I know sweetheart, I could see that the moment Edward introduced us. Let me show you to your room."

Taking a deep breath I stood up slowly, following Elizabeth as she led me toward the guest bedroom. My thoughts were all over the place as I tried to figure out how I could get to the hospital, the sooner I spoke to Carlisle the easier this experience would be for me, he was the only one I could tell the truth to no matter how much I wanted to confide in Edward, if I told him the truth it could affect the future and then, when it was time for me to return, I'd be worse off than I was before. Thankfully I had done my research on Chicago in 1918 at the very beginning of our relationship when _my _vampire was so unsure of himself. Once again I was brought out of my thoughts by Elizabeth speaking. I was going to have to remember to pay more attention to what others were saying in this time.

"You're planning to go and see Dr Cullen tonight aren't you?"

"I have to. I can't explain right now why. I just do."

"It's to do with Edward?"

"How did you…?"

"I've got a bit of the foresight."

"So you know. That I'm not from this time?"

"I do. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Elizabeth I know it's not seen as gentlemanly in this time, but in the future, when I'm with Edward, he holds me whilst I sleep. I don't sleep well without him. And I was wondering whether you'd be opposed to Edward holding me whilst I'm here."

"I don't see anything wrong with that. Your friend Dr Cullen. He has special abilities am I correct?"

"Yes. That's right."

"Then that's why you've returned. To fix one of Edward's mistakes. You've returned right before the Spanish Influenza, two months before the epidemic and whatever your doctor friend can do to save him."

"He left me. He didn't think his new world was for me. But ever since that day there was a huge hole in my chest. I wished I could be with Edward again, no matter what version of him. I thought you'd think I was crazy."

"It's clear to see you love him, and he you. When the time is right you'll know."

"Your engagement ring, he gave me it as a birthday gift in my time. I still wear it; you're wearing it right now. I was unsure whether to still wear it, in case Edward Snr thought I'd stolen it. But now you know…"

"Of course you should wear it. It's part of who you are."

"Thank you. I'll get cleaned up and then go and see Carlisle."

"Supper will be waiting for you when you get back. I slipped a house key into your dress pocket."

"Thank you again, for everything. For Edward. He's my life."

"I will handle Mr Masen."

"You're very kind."

Once Elizabeth left my bedroom, I slipped into the bathroom splashing water on my face as I felt refreshed again. Pinning my flowing hair into a bun, I made my way slowly downstairs, smiling as I noticed Elizabeth keeping Edward occupied so I could slip away. No doubt when I returned he would be eager to find out how I had gotten away from him without him knowing. There are some parts of Edward that could never be changed whether he be human as he was now or my vampire in 2006. It didn't take long before I was walking down 1969 West Ogden Avenue toward Cook County Hospital. Five minutes later I was standing at the reception area, my heart pounding in my chest as I tried to calm my nerves.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for Dr Cullen."

"Through those double doors, he's just come on shift."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Taking one last deep breath, I found myself suddenly calm, any trace of nerves I'd had a few minutes ago suddenly disappeared as I realised that finally I was doing something productive, something that could ensure that Edward thought differently of himself. So he could return to me when I returned to my time. Of course Carlisle wasn't hard to spot, pale skin, blonde hair, good looking. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of this situation. The moment I entered the ward I couldn't help but take in the differences that hospitals had gone through; rows upon rows of beds lined the walls.

"Excuse me, miss. Can I help you?"

"Dr Cullen. My name is Bella. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment."

"Of course, follow me to my office."

"Thank you."

"I must say it's not often I get visitors coming to see me."

"This is important."

"So I gather. Here we are. After you."

Following Carlisle into his office I walked slowly into the room sitting down on one of the comfortable seats, my nerves once again showing themselves slightly as I tried to find the right words. How exactly did you tell you're almost father in law that you came from the future after your son, who is still human in this time left me. Looking down at my lap I somehow managed to compose myself as I looked into Carlisle's golden eyes. A world of knowledge, biting on my lip I decided just to bite the bullet and tell him exactly why I was here, I couldn't hide anything from him otherwise he wouldn't be able to help me effectively.

"First off I want you to know that no matter what I say in this room it will go no further."

"Alright. What do you need to tell me?"

"I know that you're a vampire. I'm not from this time, I'm…from the future. In this future you have a family, a mate, and children. It's very complicated I don't want to risk changing anything by revealing too much. I hear you're familiar with Mr and Mrs Masen and their son Edward."

"I am. I've treated Edward for a few years now. He's a gentleman. Very caring."

"It's Edward that I've come for. He's the first member of your family; you change him after the Spanish Influenza hits in September. In my time, we're together also, or we were. He left along with you all, because Jasper tried to drink from me after my 18th birthday. I lasted a few months, but I couldn't take it anymore, it felt like my heart had been torn from my chest. I made a wish, to be with Edward again, no matter which Edward it was. That's when I ended up here, directly in front of Edward."

"I believe you. I'm sure I will be able to help you. I wonder, would you like to work here alongside me, that way we can discuss everything whilst we work. I can see you're scared. You've no need to be."

"I'm scared he'll hate me for it. He was alone for so long."

"Edward can be very stubborn."

"Nothing's changed then. He thought his leaving was for my own good. But in truth I've been miserable. Only when I stared into his emerald eyes did I feel complete again."

"You soul recognised his soul. I believe we just found the reason why you returned to this time."

"To make him believe he carries his soul into his new life?"

"Exactly."

"That makes sense."

"I'm glad I can help you. Where are you staying?"

"With the Masens. Elizabeth is very kind. She…she knows about me, and that you have abilities but she doesn't know what you are, I know that needs to be kept a secret."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I should be going now. Elizabeth is expecting me back home for supper."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"You will. Thank you Carlisle."

Standing up slowly, I walked out of the office, heading toward the front of the hospital, heading toward home. My head was spinning with information, yet at the same time I was able to completely relax, knowing that I could confide in Elizabeth about my fears as well as Carlisle. For the first time since I'd been left in the forest I felt like I could once again be myself, with Edward by my side. And with any luck after my time here was complete I'd be able to be with my vampire again. Somehow I needed him to know that none of what happened was his fault. By the time I'd reached home, I knew exactly what I had to do. Give Edward every human experience I'd been given, including marriage before time ran out. With my decision solidified I embraced my life in 1918 completely, letting myself in as my eyes met Edward's. His lopsided smile making my heart melt the same way it always did. I was once again completely and irrevocably in love with Edward. And I planned to make every day count. After supper and meeting Edward Snr, I made my way to bed, closely followed by Edward, falling into a deep yet content sleep in his arms.


	3. Life Without Bella

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Living Without Bella**

_Present Day 2006_

**EPOV**

Six weeks since I'd walked away from Bella. Six weeks since my heart broke into a million pieces, I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to feel pain, yet every day I stayed away from my one and only love, the more the hole in my silent heart grew. Many times over the last few weeks I'd thought about returning to Forks and begging Bella to forgive me. Alice told me it would be better for us all if we returned, as much as I wanted to believe her I couldn't bring myself to put Bella in danger again. Of course the minute we left Forks and Bella behind Rosalie had been ecstatic, she'd never liked Bella to begin with, however everyone else was missing their sister, their daughter. Esme wept for the daughter I'd taken away from her, Carlisle was missing his new daughter although he would never admit it in his thoughts, knowing it would make me feel guiltier than I already was. Then there was Alice; she was in just as much pain as me, after all I had taken her away from her best friend. As for Jasper, he didn't have to tell me he was suffering; I knew he was hurting, blaming himself for us leaving. I couldn't handle it anymore, deciding the only way Jasper could forgive himself was for me to talk to him. For one, I didn't blame him for what happened, it could have happened to any of us. Walking the short distance from my room to Alice and Jasper's I knocked gently looking at my feet as Jasper looked up.

"Come on in Edward."

"I was hoping we would be able to talk…about what happened. I think it would help both of us."

"I told Alice you'd talk when you were ready. What would you like to talk about?"

"It's not your fault you know."

"Yes it is, I lunged at her no one else."

"Jasper think about it, your ability works on our emotions right?"

"That's right."

"Then why is it so hard for you to see that what happened was because you were _feeling _our bloodlust, add the fact that Bella's blood calls to me more than any other human and it was bound to end badly. I never blamed you and I know Bella wouldn't so please stop blaming yourself."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Understanding. Even if you don't realise it, we all want to return to Forks, including Rosalie, she's just too stubborn to tell you. You can't ignore the way you feel. You need to go back."

"I know. I just don't know how to approach it. I left her broken, how will she ever forgive me after that."

"She loves you, not just in the human way. Her feelings toward you are stronger than any of us put together. And if Alice is right, which you know she always is; Bella needs you."

Resting my head into my hands I let out an unnecessary deep breath, suddenly determined to return to Bella. Jasper was right, I was broken without her; I could only imagine how she was feeling. However that didn't make the nerves about how she would react go away completely. How exactly did you tell the love of your existence everything you'd said to her was untrue? Suddenly I felt my nerves disappear as my eyes met Jasper's again, never before had I been as grateful for his ability as I was in this moment. Just as I was getting ready to leave, Alice burst through the door, her usual cheery self had disappeared over the last month, however this was different. She looked scared.

"What did you see Alice?"

"I swear to you I wasn't meaning to look. The vision just came to me."

"Tell us slowly. I don't blame you, I expected you to see something at some point. I've decided to go home. Back to Bella."

"The vision was about Bella."

"What happened?"

"That's the thing I don't know. One minute she was in her room curled up on her bed, the next she's just vanished."

"Vanished? How can she just vanish?"

"She made a wish."

"What kind of wish would make her disappear?"

"Edward don't you see. She made a wish to be with you, no matter which you it was. The only reason I wouldn't be able to see her is because she was taken back in time to 1918."

"What?! How is she going to get back?"

"Well I've spoken to Carlisle about it and he agrees with me, as soon as she's completed her wish she'll return. And you have to remember, she does have Carlisle to go to in 1918 and more importantly she has you. The part of you that you've always wanted to give her. Don't you see?"

"My humanity. I've always wanted to be human for her. Wait are you telling me that she wanted to give me something that I wasn't able to give her as a vampire."

"It would appear so."

"But what?"

"You really are dumb aren't you? She wants you to believe you have a soul. She wants you to have all the memories from your human life that you've given her. She loves you, both sides of you. So you need to suck it up and get over yourself."

"We have to return to Forks. I don't care if Rosalie hates me. I need to be there when she returns."

"I agree so does Carlisle."

Standing up slowly, I walked out of Alice and Jasper's bedroom going to my own, once again getting ready to pack, although this time it was for a good reason. I knew Rosalie would have something to say about it. She hated moving, she hating me for making her move to Alaska in the first place, I could only imagine how much she was going to hate moving back to Forks, especially since the reason we were returning was Bella. Once everything was packed again I paced the floor, for the first time praying to god that he would bring Bella back to me safely. I'd do anything in return I just needed her back in my arms where she belonged.

* * *

**Home Is Where The Heart Lies**

**EPOV**

_Chicago 1918_

After Bella returned home from visiting her friend the previous night I knew she needed me more than she would openly admit. I'd only known her for less than a day and I already knew she was the one I wanted to marry. Mother seemed to have taken her under her wing straight away; they seemed to understand each other. As for my father, at first he'd been cagey on having a stranger in his home, but once my mother explained how I felt about her, he relented. I'd expected it, when my mother wanted something she got it, I realised that my stubbornness came from her. I'd awoken early, smiling as I held Bella in my arms, her head rested against my chest as she slept. I didn't know what I did to deserve someone like her but I made a promise to myself to do everything in my power to make sure she had everything she ever dreamed of. Burying my head into her hair, it smelled of strawberries and freesia. Just as I pulled away I felt Bella shift next to me, smiling as she looked up at me.

"Good morning my love. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning my angel. Yes I slept very well."

"Pleased to hear it. I think Mary has breakfast ready for us. The dinner bell will be ringing soon, we should get ready."

"You're right of course. I could stay here all day."

"So could I. Can I ask a question before we get dressed for the day?"

"Of course, you can tell me anything."

"The minute I first saw you, I knew there was something special about you. It felt like I'd known you my whole life. The thought of being without you is something I never want to experience. I know we've only known each other a day but I was hoping you'd grant me permission to court you."

"Edward it would be my pleasure. I feel everything you do. I'd be lost without you. I have something to tell you."

"Oh what's that?"

"I went to see Carlisle last night and he offered me a job at the hospital. Working alongside him."

"Dr Cullen works nights?"

"That's right. I promise I'll be safe."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you to my angel."

Taking hold of her hand I kissed the ring that rested on her wedding finger. At first I'd been confused at how she managed to find the same exact ring my mother wore, however after talking to her, she'd explained to me it came from me, a different version of me, I understood. I've learned by now not to question my mother when her foresight happens. Taking a deep breath, I sighed reluctantly slipping out of bed pulling on the fresh pair of clothes I'd brought into Bella's room the previous night. Ten minutes later, after brushing my teeth, I held my arm out for Bella as we walked downstairs for breakfast, the dinner bell chiming as we descended the stairs. I had a sneaking suspicion that my mother had something to do with the timing. Once we reached the dining room, I pulled the chair out for Bella, sliding it carefully inward after she sat down. Very subtly I ran my hand down her arm before sitting down.

"Edward Anthony Masen, I thought I'd raised you better than that. You never touch a woman unless you're courting her."

"Well father, you'll be pleased to know I asked Bella this morning if she'd court me and I'm extremely happy to tell you she said yes."

"That's wonderful news my boy."

"Thank you."

"Welcome to the family Bella."

"Thank you sir."

"Please call me Edward."

"That might get confusing."

"Welcome to my world dear."

"I wouldn't change a thing about it."

Before anything else could be said, Mary walked in with a wonderful breakfast of bacon and eggs. As usual, she served my mother and now my Bella first, closely followed by my father and me. I could tell father was shocked that I'd asked to court Bella so quickly but when you know you've found the one you want to spend your life with. Why wait. As we ate I couldn't help but sneak quick glances her way, every time I did, she was looking intently into my eyes. My heart skipped a beat every time she looked at me. I knew it wouldn't be long before I was asking her to marry me. My one and only love.

**EPOV**

_Forks 2006_

We'd been back in Forks for just over a week; during that time I received two new memories from my human life, with Bella. It warmed my dead heart as I noticed she still wore my mother's engagement ring on her wedding finger, what shocked me most was my mother's words. I always knew she had a slight foresight; somehow she always managed to figure out what I was doing, even if I'd never mentioned it. As I watched my mother and Bella interact I realised just how much she loved me. Every part of me, in that moment, when she told my mother how I'd left her, noticing the tears which had gathered in her eyes, it tore me apart. By leaving I thought she could have a happy, human life, I should have known better. The conversation played out in my mind as I stopped playing Bella's lullaby, too shocked to continue.

_**(Memory)**_

_"You're planning to go and see Dr Cullen tonight aren't you?"_

_"I have to. I can't explain right now why. I just do."_

_"It's to do with Edward?"_

_"How did you…?"_

_"I've got a bit of the foresight."_

_"So you know. That I'm not from this time?"_

_"I do. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You're welcome."_

_"Elizabeth I know it's not seen as gentlemanly in this time, but in the future, when I'm with Edward, he holds me whilst I sleep. I don't sleep well without him. And I was wondering whether you'd be opposed to Edward holding me whilst I'm here."_

_"I don't see anything wrong with that. Your friend Dr Cullen. He has special abilities am I correct?"_

_"Yes. That's right."_

_"Then that's why you've returned. To fix one of Edward's mistakes. You've returned right before the Spanish Influenza, two months before the epidemic and whatever your doctor friend can do to save him."_

_"He left me. He didn't think his new world was for me. But ever since that day there was a huge hole in my chest. I wished I could be with Edward again, no matter what version of him. I thought you'd think I was crazy."_

_"It's clear to see you love him, and he you. When the time is right you'll know."_

_"Your engagement ring, he gave me it as a birthday gift in my time. I still wear it; you're wearing it right now. I was unsure whether to still wear it, in case Edward Snr thought I'd stolen it. But now you know…"_

_"Of course you should wear it. It's part of who you are."_

_"Thank you. I'll get cleaned up and then go and see Carlisle."_

_"Supper will be waiting for you when you get back. I slipped a house key into your dress pocket."_

_"Thank you again, for everything. For Edward. He's my life."_

_"I will handle Mr Masen."_

_"You're very kind."_

_**(End Memory)**_

The memory ended just as quickly as it came, how did I not realise the second I saw Bella that she was wearing my mother's engagement ring. I'd completely forgotten I'd left it underneath her floorboards alongside the rest of her birthday presents. Realisation shot through me as the facts stared me in the face, if Bella had my mother's engagement ring sitting on her finger that meant she also found her birthday gifts. Could she possibly still want me after everything? I was brought out of my thoughts by Rosalie, turning to face her I couldn't keep the scowl from my face.

"Don't interrupt me until you've heard me out."

"Alright. What do you want?"

"I want to apologise, I know I've not made things easy on you, especially where Bella is concerned. But now…now I see you so cut up. I can see that you two truly do belong together, that's why when Bella returns, and she will return, I promise to behave myself and be the sister she's always wanted me to be."

"Why the change of heart Rose."

"I overheard your conversation with Jasper, I didn't realise you felt that way."

"Rose, every time we move you hate it, I made you move in the first place and now, now we've moved back again I didn't know how you'd react and I didn't want you to take it out on Bella."

"I know I haven't been the easiest to be around. But I see how much you belong together now. It's her choice whether she wants to become a vampire or not. I'm choosing to support her instead of fighting her on it. But you need to realise something from this whole situation. You have to make the decision for her change together. You can't decide it for her."

"Thank you, I appreciate your honesty, I know you've only been trying to protect your family. Bella is family now. I am going to have to bite the bullet and talk to Charlie though. Have you any ideas on what I can say to him about Bella's whereabouts."

"I've been thinking about that, obviously we can't say she was with us because he would see through it straight away. The only other thing I can think of is telling him Alice took her on a shopping trip. It wouldn't be the first time that she's taken her out of state to go shopping."

"That could work. Let's ask her. Alice?"

"You called."

"Will Rose's suggestion work?"

"It'll work. You can catch Charlie at the station if you go now."

"Will he accept my apologies?"

"He will. I think deep down he knows you're what Bella wants and needs."

"Thank you, all of you."

"You're our brother. We love you."

"I think I'll go see Charlie now. I'd rather get it over and done with before Bella returns, and then if I do happen to make her my wife in 1918 he will accept our marriage."

"Good luck son."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"No thanks needed."

"Can I talk to you when I return?"

"Of course."

Taking an unnecessary deep breath, I stood from my new piano, rushing at vampire speed through the front door heading toward my Volvo as I made the short journey toward the small police station, allowing myself to remember the first time I drove with Bella in the car and noticed Carlisle's car alongside Charlie's cruiser, that night it had been relatively busy, but thankfully tonight it seemed to be pretty quiet. After parking I slid from the car, taking one more unnecessary deep breath before entering the station. Just my luck, Charlie was on duty at the front desk. Suddenly my nerves grew as I desperately tried to keep them at bay. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I somehow managed to calm myself down just as Charlie looked up.

"What are you doing back here?"

"I begged Carlisle to bring me home. I've been miserable since we left. I was wondering if you'd allow me to explain."

"You've got some nerve but I'll give you a chance to explain."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet."

I nodded once before following Charlie into his office. Usually I'd try to search through his thoughts, however now I didn't think I could stand to hear what I'd put Bella through. I needed to keep a clear head if I was going to ask for Charlie's forgiveness. After running my hand through my hair I looked at my hands, feeling ashamed to even look up. Charlie trusted me with his daughter and I broke her heart, I wouldn't blame him if he didn't forgive me, but I knew I could never give up on Bella. Life without her was not worth living, existing whatever you wanted to call it. Once again I was brought out of my thoughts, however this time it wasn't what I was expecting. For only the second time in my existence I was speechless.

"Edward look at me please."

"I'm sorry…so sorry."

"Start from the beginning. Maybe that will help."

"Well it all started while we were celebrating Bella's birthday at our house, Bella got a paper cut opening a gift, Jasper is sensitive to emotions and Bella was panicking, this made Jasper's sensitivity to her emotions heighten and he started to run toward her, I misunderstood what he was trying to do and pushed Bella out of the way, unfortunately I misjudged how much space we had between us and the glass table. After Carlisle patched her up and I'd drove her home, I blamed myself. I thought she would be better off without me. But the entire time we have been away I've felt empty inside, just existing. Bella completes me, I know we're young, but I know I'm meant to be with Bella for the rest of my life. I'm going to do everything in my power to prove myself to her and to you."

"What are you trying to ask?"

"When Alice and Bella return from their shopping trip to Seattle and then Port Angeles I'm going to ask her to marry me, I'd like your blessing."

"You have my blessing. I can see you've suffered just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"When the time comes for you to go to college and you're married. You stay in contact. I've only just gotten Bella back I don't want to lose her again."

"I promise you won't lose Bella. She doesn't want that either."

"Then I will give you my blessing to propose to Bella. You're a good man."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I should get going now. I need to talk to Carlisle before Bella and Alice arrive home."

"Alright. Oh and Edward."

"Mm."

"Thank you for coming to see me. I know now that Bella is better with you than without you. I never want her to hurt like that again."

"It was the right thing to do. It was my mistake I needed to fix it."

"Welcome to the family son."

"Thank you."

Once again, I followed Charlie from the office, shaking his hand before leaving the station. It amazed me how forgiving Charlie had been, I was expecting a more hostile reaction to my reappearance, now I knew where Bella got her forgiving nature from and she definitely inherited her perceptiveness from Renee. Soon after exiting the police station parking lot I put my foot down arriving back at the house in five minutes instead of the twenty five it usually took when I had Bella in the car. Just as I was turning into the driveway I looked up hoping that what I was about to say would be seen in Bella's memories. I'd never been one to wear my heart on my sleeve but now I didn't care who heard me I needed to release my emotions.

"My Bella I know you've gone back in time, right now you're with my human self. I'm back in Forks now, the minute Alice told me you'd disappeared from her visions we returned. I hope that you'll forgive me for my stupidity. Leaving you was the worst decision I've ever made. You are my life, I'll be waiting for you to return to me and I promise I don't blame you for asking Carlisle to change me. If he hadn't I wouldn't be here now. I love you Isabella. Forever."

With my feelings laid bare, I drove the short distance toward the garage, parking the Volvo next to Emmett's Jeep. Running at vampire speed I raced upstairs, the conversation with Carlisle could wait. Right now I needed to be alone. Curling up on the new bed I'd acquired before we left I let out a heart wrenching sob as I wept for my love. Without her I truly was numb, nothing mattered. Thankfully I'd already hunted before we arrived back in Forks so for now everyone decided to leave me alone. Left alone with my thoughts I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding as I waited for my soul to return to me once more. My one and only love. My Bella. My Mate.


	4. Starting The Memory Album

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Starting The Memory Album**

_Chicago 1918_

**BPOV**

It felt like I'd been in 1918 for longer than a few days, Elizabeth and Edward Snr welcomed me into their family with open arms, exactly like Carlisle and Esme had the first Edward had introduced me to them. I looked down at my engagement ring as I started to journal everything that had occurred so far, hoping that it would make the journey back with me. During the first few days I'd noticed subtle differences between this Edward and my vampire however I was starting to see that he was and always had been full of goodness. Edward always insisted that he lost his soul; of course I'd always argued that he had a wonderful soul. Now I was starting to wonder if I was the reason he'd felt soulless all those years. His last human memories would no doubt be of me, and we are soulmates. If I hadn't been convinced Elizabeth had the gift of foresight I was in that moment as she came through our bedroom door. Her soft smile reassured me that she was here to help. I suddenly wondered how much I could tell Edward without changing the future. I was still hoping my vampire would be there when I returned.

"Would you like some help?"

"Yes, please. I'm making a memory album for Edward. Everything I experience with him I want to take back with me. I only hope he's waiting for me when I return. I don't think I could survive if he's still gone when…"

""He's there. I see one of his future sisters also has the gift of foresight, they know you've come back in time."

"You mean he still wants me?"

"Of course he does. I see the way he looks at you; I can only imagine how much his love had intensified since his change."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything. I'm always here to help."

"How much does Edward know? Does he know that he gave me a ring in the future?"

"He knows. I told him last night whilst you visited Dr Cullen."

"He felt soulless afterward because he lost me?"

"I'm afraid so. But that's not your fault."

"I know, I just hate he was alone for so long. I got off lightly."

"You want to give him memories from his human life yes?"

"Of course. He's given me so much. I know he blames himself for what happened on my birthday but it wasn't. It's not his fault my blood is stronger to him than the others. If I had a choice I'd be changed, of course I would love for us to me married first, but I wouldn't know how to bring it up with him. He's set in his ways."

"If you could choose your last name would you take Cullen or Masen?"

"Masen, when I look at Edward, when I'm with him, I see passed the vampire and see his soul, his heart. I'd marry him tomorrow if I could, before Edward I never had a boyfriend, before I came here, I was lost. It felt like a hole had been punched through my chest. But now, with Edward here, I feel complete again."

"I'll let you into a secret."

"What is it?"

"Edward came to me this morning whilst you were up here, he confided in me he wants to marry you. Since you already have your engagement ring from the future, he's intending to buy your wedding bands."

"How soon can a wedding be organised I haven't got a dress."

"Leave it to me."

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. Have you eaten again; I know you're working with Dr Cullen tonight."

"Mary brought something for me before."

"I'll leave you to it. I'll search for some pictures of Edward growing up for your album."

"He'd like that."

After finishing of the remainder of my entry, I closed up the album, placing it in the vanity drawer. Now I knew this time's Edward knew my true nature I felt myself relax immensely. I hated lying to him; I was surprised that he hadn't guessed I was lying to begin with. To have Elizabeth on our side meant the world to me, now I could tell Edward what she was like from my perspective rather than just asking Carlisle. So far things were going well. Changing into a fresh dress and chemise I made my way downstairs, stopping suddenly as I noticed Edward at the front door. I hated to leave him but at the same time I needed to speak to Carlisle. Taking a deep breath I walked up to him running my hand down his cheek.

"We can talk when I get back I promise."

"I love you; I'll always love you, no matter what."

"So you don't hate me. Now you know why I'm here."

"Of course I don't. You're saving me."

"You're amazing."

"So are you. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Look after my heart; I'm leaving it with you."

Leaning forward, I touched my lips to his, pulling back as I noticed Elizabeth standing behind him, I couldn't stop the blush that rose on my cheeks, giggling slightly as I noticed the pink tint to Edward's cheeks. Before I completely lost my train of thought, I turned to leave, my mind full of everything Elizabeth and I had spoken about. I'd always dreamed of marrying Edward one day, but to marry him in his time, to take his biological name was everything to me. I was so lost in my thoughts; I arrived at Cook County Hospital in no time at all. Thankfully Carlisle was waiting for me at the front of the hospital; the moment I saw him, I instantly relaxed knowing I would be able to speak freely about the rest of the family. Once we entered Carlisle's office I sat opposite him, finding myself almost overeager to share what I knew, from the look on Carlisle's face I knew he understood.

"Before we start working, I can see you want to discuss what will be coming in the next few months."

"From information Edward told me, the Spanish Influenza will begin in September, Edward Snr will pass away first, closely followed by his mother and that's when you change him. You told me it was Elizabeth who changed him but I now know it was me. Elizabeth told Edward everything last night, so thankfully I don't need to hide anything from him. I'm just scared he'll hate me for it."

"From what you've told me it sounds like Elizabeth Masen is correct, Edward could never hate you. There's something else on your mind?"

"Edward's always believed he lost his soul the day he became a vampire, after talking to Elizabeth and writing in the memory album I started, I'm starting to think that the reason he thought that was because he did lose his soul that day, but not in the way he thinks. Now it appears he did in fact lose his soul that day, me."

"I think you could be onto something."

"Edward's birthday is coming up; I want to do something special for him. I was hoping you'd come to the house, Elizabeth and Edward Snr think that you're a friend of my father's. Only if you want to though."

"I'd be honoured to. What day?"

"June 20th this will be the first time I get to actually celebrate his birthday."

"I'm sure he'll love whatever you decide to give him."

"I'm sure you're right. What would you like me to start on first?"

"I need to do my rounds. Would you like to accompany me?"

"I'd love to. Who knows maybe I'll follow in your footsteps in the future."

"I'll look forward to that."

"I bet you will."

Standing slowly, I followed behind Carlisle as he walked the short distance from his office toward the wards. It amazed me how much he was loved here, of course now I knew it couldn't just be the vampire charm. Taking a deep breath I stood by his side as he walked up to a new mother. My heart swelled with joy as I noticed how happy she looked. Suddenly I wondered if Edward and I would be able to have a baby in this time. Birth control was frowned upon and I couldn't think of a better way to honour my time here, Elizabeth and Edward Snr would pass away in the knowledge we would be happy together. I was brought out of my thought by Edward's voice, at first I thought he'd followed me to the hospital, however this voice was musical. My heart pounded in my chest as I watched carefully as the memory played out in front of me, Edward was back in Forks talking to Charlie. I didn't see that one coming that's for sure.

_**(Memory Via Edward)**_

_"What are you doing back here?"_

_"I begged Carlisle to bring me home. I've been miserable since we left. I was wondering if you'd allow me to explain."_

_"You've got some nerve but I'll give you a chance to explain."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Don't thank me yet."_

_Charlie trusted me with his daughter and I broke her heart, I wouldn't blame him if he didn't forgive me, but I knew I could never give up on Bella. Life without her was not worth living, existing whatever you wanted to call it. Once again I was brought out of my thoughts, however this time it wasn't what I was expecting. For only the second time in my existence I was speechless._

_"Edward look at me please."_

_"I'm sorry…so sorry."_

_"Start from the beginning. Maybe that will help."_

_"Well it all started while we were celebrating Bella's birthday at our house, Bella got a paper cut opening a gift, Jasper is sensitive to emotions and Bella was panicking, this made Jasper's sensitivity to her emotions heighten and he started to run toward her, I misunderstood what he was trying to do and pushed Bella out of the way, unfortunately I misjudged how much space we had between us and the glass table. After Carlisle patched her up and I'd drove her home, I blamed myself. I thought she would be better off without me. But the entire time we have been away I've felt empty inside, just existing. Bella completes me, I know we're young, but I know I'm meant to be with Bella for the rest of my life. I'm going to do everything in my power to prove myself to her and to you."_

_"What are you trying to ask?"_

_"When Alice and Bella return from their shopping trip to Seattle and then Port Angeles I'm going to ask her to marry me, I'd like your blessing."_

_"You have my blessing. I can see you've suffered just promise me one thing."_

_"Anything."_

_"When the time comes for you to go to college and you're married. You stay in contact. I've only just gotten Bella back I don't want to lose her again."_

_"I promise you won't lose Bella. She doesn't want that either."_

_"Then I will give you my blessing to propose to Bella. You're a good man."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You're welcome."_

_"I should get going now. I need to talk to Carlisle before Bella and Alice arrive home."_

_"Alright. Oh and Edward."_

_"Mm."_

_"Thank you for coming to see me. I know now that Bella is better with you than without you. I never want her to hurt like that again."_

_"It was the right thing to do. It was my mistake I needed to fix it."_

_"Welcome to the family son."_

_"Thank you."_

_**(End Memory)**_

Shaking my head I locked the memory in place deciding to come back to it later when I was on my own. By the time I realised Carlisle was speaking to me he must have noticed I was spaced out; his knowing smile gave him away. Taking a deep breath I focused on the task at hand again. I needed to keep this job if I had any chance of fulfilling my wish. Everything else would have to wait for now no matter how much I wanted to talk about it.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that I was miles away."

"I asked if you'd like to weigh the baby."

"Of course, I'd be honoured."

"This is Jennifer Lawson and this little on here is Jessica Rose."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Holding my arms out I took the baby girl in my arms, carrying her toward the scales, gently placing her into them, I couldn't take the smile off my face as I read the weight, writing it down before carrying her back to Jennifer. Ever so slowly, I laid Jessica into her mother's arms stroking her hair before stepping away. In that one instant I knew I wanted to have Edward's baby. I didn't know whether it would change the future but what I did know is I'd do anything to make it possible. Turning toward Carlisle I smiled finally at peace with the decisions I needed to make I could focus on my job.

"Jessica weights 8Ib 3oz, that's a very healthy weight."

"Well Mrs Lawson it seems that she's taking to the breast well, if she carries on like this I'd say you could be home within a few days."

"Thank you Dr Cullen for everything."

"No need to thank me I was just doing my job."

"I'll be back to check on you later."

"Alright."

Once we'd completed the rounds, Carlisle led me back toward his office so I could start on the filing system. We both knew he could have it done in a matter of seconds however by allowing me to work with him he was allowing me to gain information to bring back to Edward. I no longer worried that he wouldn't be waiting for me when I returned thanks to my conversation with Elizabeth, knowing Edward knew the truth also gave me room to breathe. Just as I finished filing the patient notes I realised exactly what I could do for Edward's birthday, it would take a lot of planning and sneaking around to keep it from Edward but it would be worth it. What better way to celebrate than planning the wedding for that day. As my shift came to an end I realised just how exhausted I really was. Thankfully, Carlisle seemed to realise this, telling me I could leave early for the night, agreeing to walk me home. By the time I arrived home, the only one I wanted was Edward. I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward's arms wrapped around my waist the moment I got through the door. Within seconds I felt complete again. It didn't matter which time I was in Edward would always be the one to make me feel safe and loved. He was my home.


	5. Edward's Birthday

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Edward's Birthday**

_Chicago 1918 _

**EPOV**

Since Bella came into my life, everything changed. Before her I never once looked at a girl, but now I knew I would spend the rest of my life with Bella, not just in this life but in the future. When mother told me the love of my life was actually from the future I didn't believe her, but then she started to tell me things which she couldn't have known any other way. Whilst Bella was working, I came to the realisation that I didn't care why Bella had returned to this time, all that mattered was making sure I made her happy. As the sun rose on my birthday I knew yet again something big was about to happen, and Bella and mother were behind it. But I knew whatever they had planned would be wonderful. Sliding from the bed I walked the short distance toward the shower, getting ready to see what would be happening today. Once I'd showered and dressed, I was shocked to see father standing there waiting for me, I'd expected him to be at the office like every other birthday.

"Come with me son. You need to put on your suit."

"My suit? Where am I going where I need to wear a suit?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Do as you're told."

"Yes sir."

Upon entering our bedroom, I noticed Bella was missing, I knew for sure now that this birthday would be one I most definitely wouldn't be forgetting no matter what. I would do my best to remember this day. With one last look at my father I gently closed the door getting changed as quickly as I possibly could. I could hear my mother downstairs talking to Bella, they were laughing at something although I couldn't quite figure out what it could possibly be. Nor did I want to. After grooming my hair into place using a generous amount of pomade I made my way back out into the hallway, for the first time in my life feeling nervous about what the day would bring. As I made my way through the house I started to wonder why no one was coming to meet me, that was until I came to the back garden, and there situated on the decking was an arch fill of flowers, our local priest and my beautiful Bella, I was utterly shocked, yet at the same time completely ecstatic.

"Bella when did you have time to do all this?"

"With a little help from your mother I came to realise something a few weeks ago, I don't want to live another moment without you. Therefore I'd like to ask you, Edward Anthony Masen would you do be the honour of marrying me, here, now."

"Yes, I love you Bella, the thought of you being officially mine fills me with pride and joy."

"Happy birthday."

"Best birthday present I've ever received."

"Your mother said you'd say that."

Taking a deep breath, I walked down the aisle toward Reverend Webster, coming to a stop next to my parents. I knew they were hiding something from me, but I never in my wildest dreams imagined they would be helping to plan my wedding day. Five minutes after I'd taken my place, Bella walked down the aisle, accompanied by Dr Cullen. She looked stunning with her hair up and small ringlets falling over her eyes, I always knew she looked stunning in blue, the pale blue gown she wore hugged every curve and I found it hard to not run to greet her. Before I could step forward Bella was standing opposite me, her hand squeezing mine gently. I could see the love shining in her eyes and I instantly relaxed. We both in turn faced the front as Reverend Webster began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today, to join Isabella and Edward together in holy matrimony, if anyone knows of any reason why these two should not marry speak now or forever hold your peace. Alright let us begin. Isabella do you take Edward to be your husband, to love him, cherish him, honour and obey him, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"Edward do you take Isabella to be your wife, to love her, cherish her, honour and protect her, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"Who has the rings?"

Turning my head I looked toward my father trying not to roll my eyes, sometimes I thought that he ignored my birthdays on purpose however now, I was starting to realise that he was just waiting for the right time to celebrate, little did I know that that would be the day I got married to my soulmate. As he passed the rings to Reverend Webster I noticed Bella slip off the engagement ring keeping a tight hold of it in her right hand until it would sit in its rightful place again. Taking a deep breath I picked up the white gold diamond encrusted band sliding it onto the third finger on her left hand kissing it gently before sliding the engagement ring into place next to it. The perfect fit. I was brought out of my thoughts as I caught the end of Reverend Webster talking to me. Bella already had my ring in her hand and had placed in onto my wedding finger.

"Edward repeat after me."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love and devotion."

"Bella, I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love and devotion."

"Isabella repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love and devotion."

"Edward I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love and devotion."

"Isabella and Edward have pledged themselves to each other, and with the giving and receiving of their rings, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Leaning down I laid my hands against Bella's cheeks, moulding my lips to hers running my lips against hers begging for entrance which she granted. I could vaguely hear my mother and father chuckling behind me but I couldn't find it in myself to care. Deepening the kiss I pushed as much passion into the kiss as possible, allowing Bella to see exactly just what she did to me. Now we were married not only could I show her how much I loved her in public, I didn't feel so bad about sharing her bed, even though it made both of us sleep easier. Suddenly I heard a cough behind me, sighing as I reluctantly pulled away from Bella looking into her chocolate brown eyes as I saw the look of contentment and love on her face. That's when I realised as long as I had her I knew everything would be perfect.

**EPOV**

_Forks 2006_

After talking to Charlie I definitely felt better about asking Bella to marry me, although I was shocked by how forgiving he'd been. There was definitely something about the Swans, first Bella accepting that I was a vampire so easily and now Charlie. Despite my calm façade I still couldn't bring myself to be around my family, I doubted I'd be able to until Bella was back in my arms again. From my memories I knew right now it was moving into July, yet here it was only a few days. Suddenly I remembered exactly what had happened on my 17th birthday, I didn't know how Bella was invoking memories to me; however I wasn't going to question it. It was nice to _finally _remember my mother and father. My birthday was also our wedding day. How did I manage to forget that?

_**Memory**_

"_We are gathered here today, to join Isabella and Edward together in holy matrimony, if anyone knows of any reason why these two should not marry speak now or forever hold your peace. Alright let us begin. Isabella do you take Edward to be your husband, to love him, cherish him, honour and obey him, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live."_

"_I do."_

"_Edward do you take Isabella to be your wife, to love her, cherish her, honour and protect her, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live."_

"_I do."_

_**End Memory**_

As the memory ended, I knew I needed to talk to Carlisle to try and make sense of everything. Before I could change my mind I slid off the bed making my way toward Carlisle's office knocking gently. Suddenly I was grateful Alice had talked everyone into going hunting, the only reason Carlisle stayed behind was mainly because of me. Taking an unnecessary deep breath I prepared myself for a conversation that I can honestly say I never expected to have. And quite frankly I was nervous. Once again I was brought out of my thoughts by a member of my family. I can honestly say without their support I would be climbing the walls by now.

"Come in Edward."

"I hope I'm not interrupting. I was hoping we could talk now."

"You're not interrupting I was just finishing up. What would you like to talk about?"

"I've started to get a few memories from my human life, every one of them has Bella in them, the most recent one was my 17th birthday, and I don't know how I managed to forget."

"Can you describe it for me?"

"Bella was working at the hospital with you, I knew she was from the future as my mother had premonitions like Alice, although my father didn't know my mother knew, he wouldn't have understood. As my birthday grew closer mother and Bella became secretive, whispering in corners and stopping a conversation if I entered the room. Then when my birthday came, father was waiting for me outside the bathroom, insisting I change into a suit, of course I was suspicious after so many years of him working on my birthday. Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next."

"What happened?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"She did talk to me about you, but I want you to experience this for yourself not through my thoughts. What happened next?"

"We got married. I need to know will our marriage still be binding when she returns."

"That's what I was researching and from what I've discovered. Your marriage will be legally binding. Have you thought anymore about changing her?"

"I'm going to change her. I can't fight it anymore, especially after my epiphany."

"What did you find out?"

"The reason I've felt like I lost my soul the day I was changed, it's because I did. Bella is the very essence of me. Without her I just existed."

"I believe you're right. I'm happy to see you're finally realising what the rest of us have known for a year now."

"Thank you for listening. I do have one more question."

"Go ahead."

"How much longer until Bella returns?"

"I'd say a day at the most. Every month she's there is a week here. The more you realise about your relationship the quicker her time there will be. If it's the middle of June there right now, that means the information you've learned will come into play. The weeks may fly by for her now."

"I hope so. I won't feel complete until she's in my arms."

"I can tell. You both have a lot to discuss when she returns."

"I know. I'm ready now. I'm ready for forever."

"That's good. I have to head to the hospital now. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine. At least I have a time scale of when she'll be in my arms again."

"She loves you. All of you."

"I love her too. With all my heart."

My conversation with Carlisle over, it wasn't long before I was sitting on the edge of my new bed, writing in the journal, I knew Bella had created one for me from my human life, I wanted to repay the favour and journal how I was feeling over the last few months leading up until she returned to me. As I wrote, I knew I'd made the right decision, if I'd only listened to Bella sooner I could have saved us the heartache. From now on I was determined to put her needs ahead of my own. Without realising it, she'd given me a part of my human life back that would stay with me for the rest of my existence, because of her I know knew I wasn't the monster I always thought I was, I was just missing my love. Even Rosalie was more optimistic about Bella's impending change. My existence was looking bright.

**BPOV**

_Chicago 1918_

After the ceremony, I couldn't keep the smile from appearing on my face, not only had I managed to surprise him, I'd become Mrs Edward Masen, being Edward's wife had always terrified me before, but now…the feeling of knowing when I returned to the future, we would be happily married made all my irrational fears disappear. Since our wedding was a surprise, an announcement hadn't been made therefore the reception was relatively small. After cutting the cake, and photographs; Edward led me toward our room, unbuttoning my wedding gown as we went. Once we were in our room it didn't take long for us to finally give ourselves to each other completely. Turning to face Edward, I stepped out of the wedding gown, hearing it whoosh to the floor, closely followed by my chemise. My heart was pounding in my chest; however I knew for the first time, this is the way things were meant to be all along. Before I knew it, we were both naked, and I couldn't help but take in his manhood. Licking my lips I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck kissing him passionately as he laid me slowly on the bed, my legs wrapped around his waist letting out a moan.

"Need you."

"What do you need, love."

"Inside me. Now, please."

"God, Bella you're so tight, so wet for me."

"Only you do this to me."

Before I could react, Edward was sheathed inside me, my hymn broken completely, I thought it was supposed to hurt, however I didn't feel a thing other than pure euphoria. As Edward pushed deeper inside me, I found my back arched as my hips bucked upward to meet his, my lips finding his neck as I sucked on it feeling proud as I heard him moan out loud. Suddenly I forgot that his parents were downstairs it was just us. The coil inside my stomach tightened as my walls clenched his swollen length; I wasn't going to last much longer as his thrusts became frantic. My orgasm shot through my body sending tingles throughout, I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I could tell by the lust and desire in his emerald green eyes he felt the same. With one, two, three more thrusts we came together, his seed shooting into my body. Our breathing was ragged as we came down from our high. As he rolled us over so I was on top of him I couldn't have been happier. Everything was happening the way it was meant to. Edward was my life, my world, my soulmate, my home. I knew as long as we were together the next few months would be bearable. I suddenly gained the strength I would need when the influenza hit. I didn't know how I'd handle watching Edward get sick, but I did know I wouldn't allow him to see my heartache.


	6. The Beginning Of The End

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**The Beginning Of The End**

_Chicago 1918_

**BPOV**

As Edward and I settled into married live, the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. Before I knew it, September was upon us, along with my fear. My work at the hospital had increased as the Spanish Influenza reached Boston; we all knew it was only a matter of time before it struck Chicago. None more so than Carlisle and myself. With Carlisle's help, I was officially about to turn 18 again. I knew Edward was planning something, however unlike his future self, he wasn't able to hide things from me so easily, that wasn't to say I was going to spoil the surprise though, and after our wedding I knew he would try and top it. The night before my birthday, we were in his piano room alone, thankfully without Alice here the celebrations were low key. My heart hammered against my rib cage as Edward held out a small box. Despite my usual no gift policy I found myself excited. Ever so slowly I pulled off the paper opening the small box, my eyes widening at the pink diamond necklace nestled within the velvet lining. I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward unclipping the chain placing it around my neck.

"It's beautiful, thank you."

"Happy Birthday Bella."

"I love you Mr Masen."

"I love you too Mrs Masen."

"What's on your mind?"

"I don't want you working anymore. I know you want your independence but that was before the Spanish Influenza, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"Alright. I'll talk to Carlisle. He said he would be stopping by tonight. I need to speak with him."

"About your family?"

"Mm, he worked at the hospital where I live that's how I knew where to find him. I need to give him some information on his family before it's too late."

"Before the influenza comes?"

"Mm, Edward how much did your mother tell you about me?"

"Enough, that you and I are together in the future, and I stupidly left you, she thinks that's why you came back here, to make me see no matter what happens we'll always be safer together."

"Did it work? I couldn't bear going back and you not being there. You'll always be the one I love no matter what form. In the future I love you for you not because you're a vampire. It'll always be you."

"Baby I promise I'll be there. I don't know how I ever left. Mother explained everything to me. And I'm sure my other self will be anxious for you to return."

"If anyone else heard us having this conversation they'd think we are crazy."

"When does it happen?"

"Soon, first your father, then your mother and then you. When it's time I'll ask Carlisle to change you. Just promise me you won't hate me for this."

"I could never hate you."

"Just making sure. I wouldn't change my time here; I've learned so much to take back to you. You might not be able to get inside my head in the future but at least I can give you some of your memories back."

"So selfless. A true beauty."

"You're biased but I'll take the compliment."

"Good."

"Edward before it happens I need to tell you something."

"Go on."

"I'm pregnant. Your mother knows, she assured me the pregnancy wouldn't be affected when I go back."

"You've made me so happy. I promise to make it all up to you when you get back."

"I believe you. I love you so much my angel."

"I love you too princess."

Resting my head against Edward's shoulder I climbed into his lap moving my head to his chest, the tension in my body easing slightly as his arms wrapped around my waist. Having Edward know the truth was a weight off my mind, however the idea of watching my new family, watching Edward getting sick made my stomach turn Despite my fears I knew I would never regret my wish, somewhere deep inside I knew Edward would now understand just how much I love him. With Edward's arms around me, I started to doze off, suddenly jerked awake by a loud thud coming from upstairs. Faster than I'd seen him move Edward was upstairs, me following close behind him, I couldn't bear to be apart from him now, despite how nauseous I was. The scene in front of us made my stomach twist as I saw Edward Snr looking so frail and weak. It was clear to see that the Influenza had hit, and it became apparent now where Edward got his stubbornness from, he was already coughing up blood. Taking hold of Edward's hand I squeezed it gently.

"I'll call Carlisle, he can make him as comfortable as he can."

"I'll come with you."

"Alright. Stay close I don't want to be away from you right now."

"You might get sick."

"I won't, please Edward don't fight me on this."

"Alright."

"Thank you."

Taking hold of Edward's hand, I picked up the phone dialling the hospital, I knew the end of my time here was close, and as much as I missed my Edward I knew that I would miss this Edward, not only had I managed to give him human experiences I'd also learned a lot about myself in the process. With Charlie's blessing already I knew the one who would need the most talking round now was Renee. Something I wasn't looking forward to. My head instantly found solace in Edward's arms as I heard Carlisle's voice on the other end of the phone. My chest tightened as the fear took hold again.

"Dr Cullen speaking."

"Carlisle it's Bella, I need you to come to the house, Mr Masen has been struck down with the influenza, it's happening."

"I'll be there right away. Stay calm."

"Thank you."

"No need, you just stay strong."

"I will."

Placing the phone back on its hook burying my head back into Edward's chest as we made our way upstairs. We heard Elizabeth and Edward Snr talking quietly, I didn't have to be a doctor to realise that Edward's father didn't have much time left. The only thing keeping me from falling apart was Edward and the baby. I'd never given much thought to having children before now, however being in Edward's past had changed my outlook on life, no matter what happened next I knew I could handle anything that was thrown our way. Being in Edward's arms was my safe haven for now. I didn't know how I'd handle seeing him so sick, before I could process everything I heard knocking on the front door as Mary answered. Of course it didn't take Carlisle long to find us as he tended to Edward Snr. As he entered the master bedroom I felt wetness on my shoulder as I realised Edward was silently crying. My hands automatically twisted into his hair as I tried to soothe him; however I didn't know if it helped much. In no time at al Carlisle returned holding Edward Snr. Taking a deep breath I turned toward Carlisle before following him.

"How's Elizabeth?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, she's already showing some symptoms, and I've managed to talk her into coming to the hospital for treatment."

"Carlisle, I'm scared. So far I'm handling things; I don't know how I'm going to handle watching Edward get sick."

"I have a solution. Once you're at the hospital, I'll set up two cots for you."

"Then when I get sick Bella can stay?"

"That's right."

"What about the baby?"

"Bella had her shots already in the future, she'll be safe."

"That's all I needed to know."

"Shall we go?"

"Mm."

Taking hold of Edward's hand, I squeezed it gently as I reassured him everything was happening like it should, despite the ever growing hole in my chest slowly starting to reappear. Before I could move forward Elizabeth linked her hand through my arm as it lay against my small baby bump, her reassuring smile squashing the fears. Her knowing smile allowed me to see that everything would go as it should be. I just had to be strong for a little while longer. Five minutes later we arrived at the hospital, with Carlisle's driving I wasn't surprised, at least I now knew where the Cullen's need for speed originated from.

* * *

**Time To Say Goodbye**

**EPOV**

_Chicago 1918_

My parents had been admitted to hospital three hours ago, I didn't think I'd ever feel so useless. Despite Dr Cullen's generosity of beds next to mother and father I couldn't rest, however that wasn't to say that I didn't make sure Bella rested. I could see how much of a toll this was taking on her, even if she was trying to hide it from me. As I watched her sleep, I couldn't help but watch over her, my protective instincts already kicking in. Not long after Bella had finally let sleep take her my father took his last breath, my mother's sobs tore through my heart like a knife. It didn't take long for my mother to deteriorate, I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella's hand on my skin, and it felt like ice. Suddenly I realised I had gotten sick, her eyes told a thousand words as she tried to hold back the tears. I knew then I needed to get help. If not for myself then for Bella, she needed me, all of me.

"Dr Cullen."

"Edward, is everything okay?"

"My father passed away, my mother seems to be getting weaker."

"What about you?"

"I feel like I've been in a sauna for a month, it's happening isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I want this, for our future."

"Alright I'm warning you it will hurt."

"I know."

"Doctor's orders get into bed."

"Yes sir."

Finally allowing myself to relax, I realised just how weak I felt, as did Bella. She was off the small cot in seconds helping me into bed laying a wash cloth over my forehead to try and bring down the fever. We all knew it was pointless but I wasn't going to tell her that, she needed to do this for me, and in truth, I wanted her to. She was the only one that mattered now. My mother had explained everything to me a long time ago; there was no way to prevent the inevitable. I'd allow Carlisle to change me a thousand times over if it meant being able to be with Bella again. Not long after Bella was once again resting against my chest, no matter how many times I'd whispered for her to lay down she wouldn't listen. My stubborn angel. No sooner had I started to feel weaker and more feverish, did I notice in my disorientated state that Carlisle had returned from taking my father and mother to the morgue. Closing my eyes I knew the time was close. Ever so gently I ran my fingers through Bella's hair as Carlisle lifted me into his arms waking Bella in the process. Her eyes were frantic as she tried to hold back tears.

"I promise you I'll be waiting for you."

"I love you Edward. Look after my heart I'm leaving it with you."

"Would you like to come with us Bella?"

"I don't think I can handle that. I'm starting to feel not quite right. I think I'll be going back soon. Look after him."

"I will I promise. I'll see you on the other side."

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**My Edward, My Life**

**BPOV**

As I watched Carlisle run from the hospital with Edward in his arms, I laid my head against the bed; the world around me seemed to swirl again as the old fashioned hospital disappeared beneath me. I knew I was going back to the future, back to my Edward, my vampire. My hand rested against my baby bump, as I forced my eyes to open, taking in my surroundings. I knew this place; I'd been here only one time previously, when Edward first brought me to meet his family. Turning my head slowly I saw my bronze haired angel pacing the floor, I knew then that he'd been receiving the memories as they happened, I also noticed the memory book which had appeared on the bed next to me. Taking a deep breath, I sat up slightly, once again feeling complete. I knew I'd have to speak before he wore a hole in the carpet.

"Edward I'm home."

"Bella! Oh Bella. You're home. I'm so sorry."

"Ssh it's okay now. You're here that's all that matters."

"You were so brave."

"I didn't feel it. I was so scared. I didn't know it would happen that quickly."

"Hey, hey, hey I'm here. I love you Mrs Masen."

"I love you too Mr Masen. We're having a baby."

"So I see. You've made me so happy."

"Where is everyone?"

"Hunting and Carlisle is at the hospital."

"What about Rosalie?"

"She understands now."

"Hold me."

"Come here."

Sliding off the bed I walked into Edward's arms burying my head into his chest, his cool skin calming my erratic heartbeat as I was welcomed home. I vaguely felt him inhale my scent as his body started to relax, once again feeling complete. My lips automatically found his neck as I kissed it tenderly allowing myself to explore him in a way I'd never allowed myself to before. It seemed he felt the same way as his hand slipped up my T shirt running his hand up my bare back. I couldn't help but let out a low moan before pulling away because of my human needs. It didn't matter what had happened before, we were together now. And always would be, he was my husband, my love, my mate, the father of my unborn baby. Nothing could tear us apart now.


	7. Reactions

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Reactions**

I couldn't remember when I'd fallen asleep; the last thing I could recall was being in Edward's arms as I told him about my pregnancy. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm my upset stomach unwilling to leave the comfort of Edward's arms now I was home. Unfortunately the morning sickness seemed to be winning out as I made a beeline for our en suite bathroom making it to the porcelain god just in time as I lost what little I'd eaten the night before. Taking small deep breaths I tried to calm the unsettled feeling in my stomach. Before I could ask, Edward was standing at my side holding out a glass of water which I gratefully took sipping it slowly so as not to get sick again. My head automatically rested against his chest. I could see the happiness in his eyes, this baby meant the world to me, and I just wasn't sure how the rest of the family would react, especially Rosalie.

"I feel awful. How long does this last?"

"It varies, sometimes the entire pregnancy. Do you know when we um…when we conceived."

"We were married on your birthday but I didn't start feeling nauseous until mid-August. Your mother was the one who drew my attention to my missed period. I thought it was just stress."

"So you're around 2 or 3 months?"

"Mm."

"We could get away with that at school; it won't be hard convincing everyone."

What about our marriage?"

"I used Alice taking you shopping as an excuse with Charlie, we can say I met up with you and proposed when we were there. My wedding band is beautiful thank you."

"You're welcome. I was hoping it would come back with me."

"Would you like to stay in here a while longer or go downstairs and talk to the family."

"Go downstairs. I'd rather just get this over with."

"Come on then princess. I love you."

"I love you too."

Standing slowly, I moved closer to Edward, taking hold of his hand as we walked downstairs together. It wasn't hard to make out what they were talking about, Emmett always was loud, and of course he was wondering how I would react to Edward's presence now that I was back. I couldn't help but growl at his stupidity; I was starting to think he'd been dropped on his head when he was a baby. I couldn't help but giggle as Emmett suddenly stopped talking, his eyes widening in recognition. As we reached the couches, it didn't take long for Edward to sit down, pulling me gently into his arms as I nuzzled my head into his chest, however still facing everyone.

"Instead of talking about me behind my back how about you just ask me."

"Bella we didn't mean to discuss things without you, we just didn't know how you would react…"

"You thought I'd turn my back on my _husband _after everything I've just been through to make sure the future was kept intact. You really must not think very much of me."

"We didn't mean any harm."

"I know I'm sorry I'm just a little sensitive right now. I am happy to be home although my time there did leave us with one new addition. I'm pleased to announce I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations."

"Eddie is finally a man!"

"A baby in the family."

"You two truly deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Yay a baby to play dress up with."

I couldn't help rolling my eyes, only Alice could think of playing dress up, but I wasn't mad at her, I'd missed her more than I realised, I missed everyone, even Rosalie. I turned to face the stunning blonde as I bit on my bottom lip, I'd expected to see hate in her golden eyes, yet all I saw shocked me. Instead of her usual scowl, I found her smiling at me, whatever had happened during my absence I had to admit it was a step in the right direction. Burying my head in Edward's chest I tried to fight the nausea which was once again threatening to overtake me. Taking slow deep breaths I sighed with relief as my stomach started to settle slightly. After taking in Edward's unique sunshine and honey scent I turned toward Rosalie, knowing in my heart we needed to talk.

"Rose I'd like to talk to you in private if you don't mind?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"Upstairs is alright with Edward and Alice being able to overhear, not to mention the over sensitive hearing there's no point going too far."

"Alright, come on up to mine and Emmett's room."

"Thank you."

Sliding from Edward's lap, I kissed his lips gently yet passionately, reluctant to leave his side, yet eager to finally put the past where it belonged. As usual Edward seemed to know exactly what I was thinking as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze, giving me all the reassurance I needed, as I followed Rosalie upstairs entering her bedroom for once not completely terrified of what she would say to me. If there was one thing living in Edward's past had taught me, it was to always make sure you said the things you needed to before it was too late. Curling up on the couch I looked the stunning blonde in the eyes, becoming shy.

"Spit it out Bella. I won't bite I promise. I learned a lot whilst you were living in 1918."

"I know we've not had the best relationship since Edward met me, but now I've come to realise family means everything to me. Edward is my life, he always will, I'd really like it if you and I could be sisters. The way Alice and I are."

"That's what I want too. I've already said this to Edward but I'm going to say it to you also. I've treated you badly, and now I see just how much you love my brother, you went to the past to save him. And by some miracle you managed to give this family what it never knew it was missing, a daughter, a sister, and now a mother. You're not just Edward's mate, you're our family."

"I'm going to apologise in advance, I'm sure over the next 6 months I'm going to be incredibly moody."

"We've dealt with worse."

"Gee thanks."

"Anytime sis. Go back to Edward he's getting antsy."

"I hope we can do this again some time."

"We will."

Uncurling myself from the couch I made my way slowly back downstairs, heading straight into Edward's waiting arms nuzzling my head into his shoulder as I instantly calmed down. Telling Edward's family about our marriage and pregnancy was easy, telling Charlie wouldn't be much of a hassle considering what I'd seen from Edward's memories. The only one I could see being a problem was Renee, I shuddered just thinking about it. Of course Edward noticed the small movements, thinking I'd caught a chill. As he pulled away I whimpered moving impossibly closer to Edward.

"We need to talk to Charlie, and then you need me to explain all of this to my mother."

"Alice says Charlie just got home we can go there now if you'd like."

"I'd like that very much thank you."

"Anything for you sweetheart. Do you feel up to eating something first?"

"Mm I'm hungry."

"What would you like?"

"Toast, I can eat it on the way."

"Just this once, you know I don't like eating in the car."

"Deal."

Resting my head against Edward's shoulder I walked into the kitchen with him as he made my breakfast, I always found it fascinating how brilliant of a cook Edward was since he wasn't able to actually taste what he was cooking. Taking a deep I took the plain toast from my husband, biting into it as we made our way toward the Volvo. The minute we were out of the driveway, away from super sensitive vampire hearing I decided I was going to surprise Edward for once, one of the many things I'd learned from living with human Edward, was his need to buy me things wasn't a vampire thing, it was Edward's way of telling me he loved me, and with the baby coming, the truck just wasn't practical anymore. Once again I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward staring at me, his amber eyes full of love and devotion, and just a hint of confusion; something told me that he was trying to read my thoughts again.

"You want to know what I'm thinking huh?"

"How did you know?"

"You make this face when you're trying to read my thoughts, and your eyes become confused."

"Well then, yes I'd like to know what you're thinking."

"I've learned a lot since being in 1918, the main one being that you want to buy me things because it's your way of showing me you love me, and when I turn them down it's like I'm rejecting you. That's not the way I want you to feel, so I've been thinking maybe it's time I got a sensible car. Something reasonable but faster than the Chevy."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course I do. And with the baby coming, it's not practical anymore; I can give it back to Charlie for when he isn't at work. I know he hates driving the cruiser around town, or to the diner."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"I thought you'd say that. Since we're already out after we talk to Charlie and call Renee you can take me car shopping. I promise you can spend as much money on me that you want."

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Allowing me to finally buy you something."

"It's my pleasure."

Before I knew it, we were parked outside Charlie's, with Edward's conversation with Charlie about his wanting to propose fresh in my mind, I wasn't as scared about telling him than I would have been without that knowledge, the only part making me nervous was telling him I was pregnant, the last thing I wanted was for my dad to be disappointed in me. As if he could read my mind, Edward squeezed my hand gently giving me the reassurance I needed before walking around the car at human speed opining the passenger door, holding his hand out to me like the gentleman he was raised to be. Taking his hand firmly in mine I stepped from the car walking straight into his arms, instantly calming down, just in time as it happened, as Charlie was walking toward us, the smile on his face warming my heart.

"Hey kids, what brings you two here this early?"

"Can we go inside first?"

"Of course Bells."

"Good morning Charlie. Did you have good time fishing?"

"That I did son. Does this have something to do with what we were discussing the other day?"

"It does."

Curling up on the couch I nuzzled into Edward's side, allowing his unique scent to calm me, this conversation was one I never thought I'd be having with my father, yet at the same time it was one of the best. Taking hold of Edward's left hand; I entwined my fingers with his so both our rings were exposed. Whilst Charlie and Edward talked I spent the time trying not to worry about what Renee would say when we told her. I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward's lips against my forehead along with Charlie chuckling. Of course my cheeks flamed bright red as I became embarrassed at having been caught out paying absolutely no attention whatsoever to the conversation going on in front of me.

"Did you hear what I said Bells?"

"No I'm sorry."

"I was just asking what the news was."

"I know that you and Edward talked a few days ago about his wanting to propose to me, and I want to say thank you for not dismissing him straight away. No matter what's happened nothing will change the fact that I love Edward and I always will be, he doesn't just have my heart, he's the other half of my soul. When Alice and I went shopping, Edward met us after talking to you. I didn't want a big wedding with the whole of Forks there when most of the kids at school just don't understand why Edward is with me, so we eloped. As of two days ago I'm Mrs Masen."

"Congratulations baby girl. I do have one question though."

"Go ahead I'll answer anything you want me to."

"Why the big rush. Are you pregnant?"

"Yes I'm pregnant. But no that's not the reason we got married. I'm three months, but we didn't find out until last night, Carlisle thinks we conceived the night we had Prom."

"Can't say I'm entirely happy about my barely legal daughter expecting, but I can see how much you two love each other. You'll be great parents."

"You mean that?"

"Truly I do. You've always been wiser than your age Bells, and I trust your judgement just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"You'll still have time for your old dad once a week. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'll cook for you."

"Sounds good to me."

"I love you dad."

"Love you too kiddo."

"Lobe, we should get going if you want to go shopping."

"Shopping Bells? You hate shopping."

"Car shopping, with a baby on the way the Chevy isn't practical anymore, I was thinking maybe you could look after it for me."

"I'd be honoured to."

"Thanks Dad, I'll ask Emmett to bring it down later."

Moving from Edward's arms, I breathed deeply, the nausea once again hitting me like a wrecking ball. Swallowing roughly, I dashed upstairs into the small bathroom reaching the basin just in time, emptying my stomach contents. Pulling the toilet seat down, I rested my head against my arms, sighing with frustration as I felt Edward's cold fingers running through my damp hair. Looking up into his concerned eyes I smiled slightly. I hated him to see me this way but I also knew there was no way he would leave my side, especially when I wasn't feeling very well. Flushing the chain, I stood slowly taking the bottle of water Edward held out for me taking small sips to try and take the vile taste from my mouth.

"So much for being able to eat toast, at least we're finding out what I can't stomach."

"We can stop off at the store and find something you do find appealing."

"Not right now, but we can on the way back."

"I'd ask if we could go out the window but Charlie knows we're up here."

"He's on the phone to Billy I'm sure we can sneak out if you're quiet."

"I'm sure I can. I've missed being on your back."

"I've missed carrying you on my back. Climb on Spider Monkey."

Giggling I climbed onto Edward's back wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms tightly around his neck nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck. Once he was certain I was positioned correctly, Edward carried me into my old bedroom sliding the window open as we jumped from the window, making it back to the Volvo before Charlie realised we hadn't come downstairs. The minute we were in the car I curled up resting my head against the head rest closing my eyes. Once I was certain I wasn't going to get sick again I nodded slightly hoping Edward would understand what I was trying to say. Of course I should have known he would, sometimes I think he's lying about not being able to hear my thoughts as by the time I opened my eyes we were already near Port Angeles.

"So where are we going first?"

"I was thinking while we at Charlie's you probably don't want a sports car?"

"It depends on the car. I love the Volvo, Rose thinks I should have something fancy but that's not me."

"How about we go look at the Volvo dealership and then Mercedes."

"Sounds good to me."

"Thought you'd say that."

"As long as we both have a car that's suitable and baby friendly I don't care what car I have."

"I'll hold you to that."

Resting my head back against the headrest I relaxed completely, I was going to enjoy the peace and quiet whilst I could, because I knew as soon as we returned to school the gossip would be rife. Jessica and Lauren would have a canary when they found out that not only were Edward and I back together but married. I dreaded to think what they would have in store for me. For us, but I did know one thing, whatever they decided to do would not be anything good. They thought I was still shy Bella Swan the new girl who they could use for their own popularity; I couldn't wait to show them just how much I'd grown in the last few months. Not only was I a new wife and mother to be. I was a Cullen and I was determined to face them head on. I knew now as long as Edward and I were together, nothing bad could or would ever happen.


	8. New Cars All Round

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**New Cars All Round**

**EPOV**

During the short drive toward the Volvo dealership I couldn't stop the excitement which was bubbling away inside me, I'd always wanted to buy Bella gifts and finally she was allowing me to do just that. I just didn't think it would take a trip back to 1918 for it to happen. Despite Bella's attempts to get me to keep my focus on the road I couldn't help but stare at my new wife, her hand resting delicately over her baby bump, my heart filled with pride at the thought of Bella growing round with my child. The one part of me I didn't think I'd ever be able to give her. Luckily Alice had already told me which cars Bella would prefer, however at the back of my mind; I knew Bella would prefer a Volvo over a Mercedes. Ten minutes later we arrived at the dealership, Bella's eyes brightening instantly.

"See anything you like sweetheart?"

"Mm hm. I really like that pink one."

"The bright one?"

"The baby pink one. I know you wanted to take me around all these car dealers but I _really _like this one. Please."

"Your wish is my command sweetheart. Come on we'll find the sales assistant."

Taking hold of Bella's hand I led her toward the front entrance, I couldn't remember the last time I'd see her willingly accept a gift from me, not counting the diamond which rested around her wrist. I could tell she loved the heart charm straight away; however when I informed her that it had belonged to my mother, the tears fell as she remembered her time with mother. In many ways Bella was exactly like her, caring, selfless, a nurturer, she was the other half to my soul and I was determined to always protect her no matter what. I couldn't live without her not again. I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella's soft warm hand touching mine, I gazed into her chocolate brown eyes before moulding my lips to hers giving her a chaste kiss. Before I had a chance to pull away, the sales assistants' thoughts penetrated my mind. Of course Bella noticed.

_This is going to be a waste of my time. Bet they can't even afford a car. They're teenagers._

"Edward what is it?"

"The sales assistant's thoughts are rather annoying."

"Let him think what he likes, we're going to show him just how much we can spend."

"You're incredible."

"Thank you Mr Masen. Watch out here he comes."

"Good morning, is there anything I can help you with today?"

"Yes actually, I want to buy the baby pink Volvo."

"Of course sir. You do know that it costs $150,000."

"Are you implying that I can't afford this car?"

"Of course not. I'll get the keys."

"Thank you."

_This sale is going to get me a bonus, that car is one of the most expensive on the lot. Must be nice to have money to spare._

Wrapping my arms around Bella's waist I tried hard not to lose my temper, taking deep breaths inhaling Bella's strawberry and freesia scent allowing it to calm my rattled nerves. I didn't know if she knew it, but without even trying she managed to calm me, no matter what mood I was in. I'd do anything for my Bella, even drive around in a baby pink Volvo. Of course Emmett was going to have a lot to say on it, but as long as Bella was safe and happy then I was doing my job. My amber eyes met her chocolate brown ones as she managed to dazzle me, swaying slightly on my feet, thankfully Bella held onto me keeping me upright. Now I really was thankful Emmett wasn't tagging along. Much too soon for my liking, the sales assistant was back with the ownership papers for Bella to sign. Resting my hand on the small of Bella's back I guided her toward the desk, pride filling my silent heart as she signed her married name for the first time. Leaning down gently I handed the black card over to be scanned. In this moment I was incredibly lucky and I wouldn't change a thing about my existence.

**BPOV**

Signing the dealership papers for my new car was for the most part exciting; it wasn't hard to see just how much Edward loved to see me happily signing my married name. Truth be told I couldn't hold back the pride I felt at signing it Bella Masen. With the papers signed and Edward handing over his card, it wasn't long before the sales assistant whose name ironically was Jacob handed me the keys. Without realising it I let out a squeal of excitement as we walked outside, making our way toward the baby pink Volvo which had been brought to the front of the store. As much as I hated being parted from Edward, I couldn't wait to drive my car home, kissing Edward's lips gently I pulled away reluctantly resting my head against his shoulder inhaling his scent.

"Hey, hey, hey sweetheart we'll be home before you know it."

"I know, I'm just being silly."

"I don't like being parted from you either."

"It won't be for long. And if you arrive before me you can keep Emmett in control."

"You have a point there."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Standing on my tiptoes I moulded my lips to his one last time throwing in as much passion as I could muster before I felt him pulling away. Taking a deep breath, I unlocked the car door sliding into the driving seat strapping myself in as I watched Edward get into his own Volvo, from the corner of my eye I noticed Rosalie pulling out of the parking lot in the newest Aston Martin, of course I knew it wasn't for her, I'd asked her to purchase it for Edward as a surprise. Since I was the only one who could surprise him I was eager to get home before him, in order to make sure he didn't find out from anyone else before I could reveal it. With one last glance at Edward I pulled out of the parking lot making my way toward home, not used to going faster than 50 mph I relished in my freedom, watching as the speedometer slipped upward to 70 mph, I could see in the rear view mirror Edward was fighting to catch up with me.

Before long I noticed the sign welcoming me into Port Angeles, slowing my speed back down to 50 mph, Edward still held back even though I'd slowed down considerably, something told me that Alice had contacted him telling him not to spoil my fun, I'd have to thank her later and I knew exactly how to do so, as much as I hated shopping, for Alice I'd willingly go, as it was my bras were becoming uncomfortable. I was brought out of my thoughts when I passed Charlie's house, I'd been so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't even realised I was nearly home. Taking one quick look in my rear view mirror I noticed Edward was stuck between two cars, I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips; this should give me enough time to get home before him. Ten minutes later I pulled into the Cullens monstrous garage, purposefully packing next to the new Aston Martin. It didn't take long for Rose to help me from the car, her approval on my choice was more important than anyone else's.

"Well what do you think?"

"You chose well, it's perfect for you. I told Alice you'd choose a Volvo."

"Did you use my charge card?"

"I did, it's not often Edward is surprised, the fact that you can is definitely a bonus."

"He's definitely not going to see this one coming. Of course there are advantages to buying him a new car."

"Oh and what are they?"

"Making Jessica and Lauren even more envious than they already are."

"If they try anything, then they're going to be in for a very nasty surprise. No one tries to hurt my family."

"They won't know what's hit them. And I can't wait. Is that Edward's car I hear?"

"It is, would you like me to stay."

"I think I can handle him, just do me a favour and keep Emmett under control. I can just hear the comments about the colour I chose for the Volvo."

"I will. See you inside."

"Thanks Rose for everything."

"You're welcome."

After sliding the keys into my coat pocket I stood in front of the new Aston Martin Vantage, the nerves hit me tenfold as I tried to read his face, thankfully he still seemed to be in a good mood despite me arriving home before him. Before I could say anything he was by my side holding me securely in his arms, of course he was curious as to why I was standing in front of a covered car. Unable to keep the smile off my face it didn't take long before I caved in leaning up to kiss his lips gently yet passionately trying to distract him long enough for Alice to blur next to us removing the bed sheet revealing the maroon Aston Martin Vantage. Once I was certain Alice had made it back to the house without Edward hearing or seeing her, I pulled away intent on giving Edward his present.

"I missed you too."

"I promise I won't make a habit of going that fast, it's just nice to go faster than 50 mph."

"I understand sweetheart."

"There was one other reason I needed to be home first."

"Oh what's that?"

"Well you see, you've done so much for me, in this lifetime and 1918 I wanted to do something to say thank you and don't say that I don't need to because sometimes I buy things to show I love you too, I just haven't had the confidence to do so before."

"Bella what are you trying to say?"

"Rosalie helped me with a surprise for you, I know you prefer the Volvo but I wanted to buy you something special, you've got the Aston Martin Vanquish but that's really for special occasions."

"You're rambling."

"I bought you the Aston Martin Vantage, maroon red. I hope…hope you like it."

"You bought this for me?"

"Mm."

"I love it, thank you."

"You're welcome. So I was thinking."

"You've been doing a lot of that."

"Call it a compromise."

"Go ahead."

"Can I drive us to school for a while, please?"

"Of course you can."

"I love you Edward Masen ."

"I love you too Bella Masen."

"We should get inside, I have one more thing to do before I eat. Call my mom."

"Lead the way."

* * *

**Renee's Reaction**

Taking hold of Edward's hand I rested my head against his shoulder as I suddenly realised I wasn't feeling that sick anymore, something I was grateful for because I was starving. Once we were inside, Alice handed me my cell as we walked upstairs to our bedroom, I'd already put off this conversation longer than I planned, the sooner I told her about our marriage and pregnancy the quicker I could finally relax. Edward obviously sensed my anxiety as his arms wrapped around me scooping me up placing me gently on the bed before curling up next to me, pulling me into his lap, my head automatically resting against his chest as I started to dial, his hand laying against my still small baby bump, rubbing soothing circles on it as I started to relax in his embrace. My thoughts were broken by the ringing cutting off and Renee's voice in my ear.

"Bella what's wrong? Why are you calling me so late?"

"Damn, sorry Mom I forgot the time difference I just really need to tell you something. It's about me and Edward."

"What did he do now?"

"Mom! Edward and I worked things out, sorry to disappoint you but I love him and I always will it's about time you deal with it, it's not going to change."

"I'm sorry Bella, go ahead what did you have to tell me?"

"EdwardandIaremarriedandhavin gababy."

"Say that again just this time slower."

"Edward and I are married and having a baby."

"Wow that's certainly a lot of information to take in at 12am. Are you happy?"

"Very happy, I wouldn't change it for the world. Edward is my soulmate."

"Then I guess congratulations are in order. When are you and Edward going to come up to Jacksonville."

"Soon I promise, we go back to school tomorrow."

"Alright baby."

"I'll let you sleep now, I love you mom."

"Love you too Bella."

"Bye mom."

"Bye baby."

Shutting the call off I tossed the cell on the bedside table nuzzling my head into Edward's chest as I tried to relax into his embrace. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my mind, not only did both my parents accept our marriage, they also welcomed the fact they were going to be grandparents. Just as I was dozing off my stomach decided to make itself known as it growled loudly, I couldn't help but blush beet red. So much for an early night, at least I wasn't feeling sick anymore, I might actually manage to keep it in my stomach longer than five minutes. Before I could swing my legs off the bed to stand up, the door opened with Esme standing in the doorway with my dinner already made, my stomach growled even louder as I burst out laughing, I'd be surprised if Charlie hadn't heard it at the station.

"Thank you Esme, this looks lovely."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"I was wondering, if maybe you or Carlisle could come with us tomorrow and inform the school of our marriage. Lauren and Jessica have a habit of tormenting me, if Principal Greene knows from the outset it might make them shut up. Although that's a long shot."

"Carlisle will be working, but I'll definitely come with you."

"It's about time Lauren and Jessica realised that they can't bully me anymore, I'm a lot stronger than they think I am. Now more than ever with this baby growing inside me."

"I class you my daughter Bella, you're family. We protect our family."

"Love you Mom."

As I started eating, I noticed Esme's eyes glinting with unshed tears and I knew if she could she would be crying, that's when I realised what I'd said and of course my tell-tale blush appeared on my face again, unsure that I hadn't inadvisably upset her, Edward's lips on my forehead told me otherwise and I once again relaxed, continuing to eat with gusto, clearing my plate within five minutes resting my hand over my rounded belly. In the next few days I would have my first sonogram although we wouldn't find out whether our baby was a boy or girl until my fourth month. As my head rested against Edward's chest I slowly started to fall asleep, I could vaguely hear someone else in the room, undressing me before replacing my clothes with boy shorts and tank top, I knew it couldn't have been Edward since I was leaning against him. At the back of my mind, I realised that Alice must be in our bedroom, she's the only one who would ever insist on dressing me. Slowly I started to fall into a deep sleep as my dreams were filled with images of Edward and I as our little angel was brought into the world, our beautiful green eyed baby boy. In that moment nothing else mattered, not Jessica and Lauren, not the wolves reactions, all that mattered was us and our baby, as long as we were together, we could get through anything.


	9. School Again

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**School Again**

**BPOV**

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself in exactly the same place I'd fallen asleep, turning in Edward's arms I slid my head into the crook of his neck feeling extremely overwhelmed, Not only was today the day that we had to face school again, it appeared our unborn baby wanted to be noticed as my stomach poked out of my tank top, as usual I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I caressed my swollen belly. For the first time in 12 weeks I didn't feel the intense need to hurl the minute I opened my eyes, something I was incredibly thankful for. I felt Edward's lips on my forehead as I looked up gazing into his amber eyes, the smile that crossed his face told me everything I needed to, we would get through this day together. Reluctantly, I moved out of his arms as I made my way toward the bathroom intent on showering. Stopping in the doorway I smirked turning around.

"Would you like to join me?"

"You never have to ask sweetheart."

"We'll have to be quick; I'd rather Alice not dress me. I'm dressing for comfort not fashion."

"That's understandable. I'll keep her under control."

"I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart."

Once we were in the bathroom, it didn't take long for us to get undressed, technically this wasn't the first time I'd seen Edward naked, I was pregnant with his child after all, however this _was _the first time I'd seen Edward naked as a vampire and I had to admit his perfect body still managed to take my breath away. Resting my head against Edward's shoulder, he grabbed a plastic jug from the side of the bath filling it with water as he proceeded to wash my hair, obviously it was written all over my face just how tired I was despite a full night's sleep. After my hair had been thoroughly shampooed and rinsed, Edward washed my body paying extra attention to my over sensitive breasts and swollen belly. The running water washed away the foam, leaving my refreshed. Stepping out of the shower I wrapped the fluffy towel around my body waiting patiently until Edward had showered, joining me a few minutes later as we helped each other dry off, until I started to shiver. Leading me back into the bedroom, I walked into the oversized closet pulling out maternity jeans and baby pink hoody, my swollen belly poking out very prominently.

"Well even if I wanted to there isn't any hiding my pregnancy now. Not that I would ever want to."

"I won't let anything happen to you or our baby I promise."

"I know you won't baby, and I've already spoken to Rosalie about helping me stand up to Lauren and Jess I mean if anyone can help me in that department she can."

"That's true."

"I'm hungry."

"What would you and my unborn baby want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, eggs and bacon please."

"Coming right up."

Grabbing my backpack I pulled it onto my shoulder wrapping my free arm around Edward's waist as we walked downstairs together, as I'd predicted Alice opened her mouth to protest however the low growl coming from Edward's chest made her rethink whatever she was going to say to me. Resting my hand gently against his cheek, I smiled as he leaned into my palm; his body relaxing instantly. Once I was certain Edward was calm again, I leaned my head against his shoulder as we walked the remaining few steps into the kitchen where Esme was plating up bacon, eggs and pancakes, as if on cue my stomach growled loudly closely followed by my tell-tale blush.

"By the sounds of it, I finished making your breakfast just in time. How are you feeling today?"

"Much better thank you. I'm nervous but other than that I'm good, so far no nausea today."

"That's good; from now on it should be getting better."

"That's nice to know, I don't think I could have dealt with any more nausea."

"I can understand that."

"Eat up."

"Yes Mom."

Picking up the fork it didn't take long for me to finish my breakfast; I still didn't know how Esme and Edward were such good cooks when they weren't able to taste food. Putting my cutlery down on my plate, making my way into the living room where Edward was waiting for me, I couldn't help the bubble of excitement escape at the thought of finally being able to drive Edward somewhere, once Esme joined us we made our way to the Volvo, making our way to Forks High School once again. Despite my speed being slightly slower than Edward, we still made it to school faster than we would have had I been driving the truck. Taking a deep breath, I shut off the car, giggling as Edward walked at human speed to my side opening the door for me, some things would never change. Taking hold of his hand I stepped out of the car waiting until Esme was standing next to us before locking it, placing the keys gently into the side pocket of my backpack. Of course everyone was staring at me; it felt like the first day I arrived here all over again. Ducking my head I nuzzled into Edward as we entered Principal Greene's office after Esme.

"Mrs Cullen what brings you here?"

"I was hoping I could discuss something with you before re enrolling my children into school."

"Of course please come in."

"Bella and Edward need to be with me whilst we talk."

"Alright follow me."

Subtly resting my hand against the slope of my stomach I ran my hand over our baby as he or she started to move around actively, although I was now sure it was a boy. Resting my head against Edward's shoulder he led us into Principal Greene's office after Esme, helping me to sit down before sitting in between Esme and myself. The entire time I could feel Principal Greene's eyes on me and it was starting to make me feel slightly uncomfortable. Thankfully Esme seemed to notice my discomfort and cleared her throat getting ready to discuss our marriage and my pregnancy.

"Now everyone is settled maybe you could fill me in on what you would like to talk about?"

"You've probably noticed that Bella has been out of school for a few months now."

"I was starting to wonder why it's not like Bella to skip classes."

"Well there was a perfectly good reason. After we left Bella wasn't coping very well, Edward wasn't coping either, the minute we heard how badly Bella was taking the break up, Edward insisted that we return, it was clear to all of us, Chief Swan included that these two are meant to be together despite their young age. Therefore when we returned with our blessings Edward and Bella were married, a few weeks after they discovered Bella is pregnant, Dr Cullen estimated she's around 12 weeks pregnant, therefore I'd like you to change her name on her record from Swan to Masen and grant permission to have a free period when she would usually have Gym. During this time, Bella should be allowed to complete her coursework without distractions."

"Anything else?"

"Just one."

"Go ahead."

"I assume that this school has an anti-bullying campaign?"

"We do."

"Then I suggest you do something about Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, they've been trying to split up Bella and Edward for nearly a year now."

"Is that right Bella."

"Yes, Lauren is worse than Jessica but both of them are jealous that Edward chose me over them, they think he's with me because I trapped him not because we love each other, now we're married and I'm expecting our first child I'm scared they will do something to try and make me lose the baby."

"I can see you're worried. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, I'll have Mrs Cope make the adjustments to Bella's admission forms, now we need to get Edward, Alice and Jasper re-enrolled. Then they can get to their first lesson, I'm taking it you'd like to be in all of Bella's classes again?"

"If that's possible yes please."

"Of course, I'll get these filled out and sent to Mrs Cope as soon as possible, in the meantime you two can get to Mr Banner's biology class."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome and congratulations."

Standing slowly, I nuzzled into Edward taking hold of his hand and resting it onto my stomach as the baby started to move around, his eyes winded as the baby moved where his hand was, the look in his eyes told me if he were able to produce tears they would be rolling down his cheeks in this moment. Before we had a chance to truly celebrate, Esme was behind us, bringing us back to the present as we made our way to class, watching as Esme disappeared in the opposite direction, by the time we arrived in Biology everyone was nearly there, of course Mike, Lauren and Jess were already there, I could tell by the sour look on their faces they were not happy to see Edward and I not only hand in hand but closer than ever. My assumptions had been right; they were still deluding themselves into thinking we were going to be easily parted. I dreaded to think what they were showing Edward in his thoughts. We still had a few moments before Mr Banner started the class, something I was grateful for as I tried to focus on Edward and our baby rather than the spiteful thoughts of Jessica and Lauren. Maybe we should have added Mike into the mix when we spoke to Principal Greene. As if he knew my thoughts had travelled to him, Mike approached our table.

"So Bella, I wanted to ask you something."

"What now?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tonight."

"No thank you."

"Tomorrow then?"

"For god's sake Mike, get this through your thick head, I'm Edward's, and I always will be, nothing you or anyone else say to me will make that change, so how about you go back to your seat and leave me alone."

"But he left you. Or did you forget that? How can you forgive him?"

"So that's it. You think because he left in order to protect me, you are the one I'd go to, I'm going to say this only once so all of you understand, Edward and I are not only in a relationship, we're married. He's my soulmate, not that you'd understand what love is, all you, Lauren and Jess care about is who you can screw over to get what you want. Do yourself a favour and stay away from me."

"I think you'd better listen to her Mr Newton. Jessica, Lauren, Principal Greene would like to see you in his office now."

"Why?"

"If you go you'll find out. No arguments."

Moving my stool closer to Edward's I felt his arm wrap around my waist as my head wearily rested against his chest, I could hear Jessica and Lauren muttering to themselves as they passed our table yet I couldn't find it in my heart to care, they'd pushed me too far all that mattered now was the health of our unborn baby. The minute Jessica and Lauren exited the classroom, I knew what was coming, and so did Edward by the determination in his eyes. Principal Greene had obviously informed the teachers about my pregnancy. Resting my hand on my swollen belly I prepared myself for the news to be revealed.

"Before we begin today's assignment, you're all aware now that Isabella and Edward have married during their absence from the school year, I'm making it known now that if I or any of the teaching staff hear of anyone insulting them, they will be severely reprimanded adding to their marriage they're expecting their first child together, again I'd like to see each and every one of you to respect this change in their lives. That's all for now I'll be handing out the newest assignment."

"Now I understand why he made Lauren and Jessica leave to go see Principal Greene when they find out it won't be so smoothly."

"If they try anything they will be either suspended or expelled after our complaint."

"That's true, that in itself makes me feel better, although whenever I need to use the bathroom, I'm definitely taking Alice for backup."

"I think that's a good idea. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine; baby seems to have settled down with my hand protecting him."

"Him?"

"I feel like the baby will be a boy. I don't want to know before I'm supposed to though I know you already know from your extra sensitive nose."

"That I do, but I'll keep quiet until the sonogram."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Just as Mr Banner started to hand out our assignments for this semester, Lauren and Jessica re-entered the classroom, giving me the evil eye as they took their seats again, yet this time it didn't fill me with fear the same way it had a few months ago. One wrong move and they would definitely be dealt with one way or another. My hand protectively rested on my swollen belly running my hand in soothing circles just as Mr Banner made his way toward our table placing the plastic folders onto our table , I could tell he wanted to ask something but was thankful he didn't. Opening up the plastic folder, I realised that the majority of the work was essay based something I was pretty good at. Once our baby started to settle down, I focused on starting the first segment of the assignment I found myself relaxing slightly, of course the fact that Edward's hand had joined mine on my belly helped. By the time the bell rang I was ravenous and aching. With Edward already packing our things away and carrying my backpack for me, my baby bump was visible and suddenly I felt exposed having forgotten to bring a jacket with me. We'd only just made it out of the classroom when I felt someone grab my wrist tightly.

"Ow!"

"I suggest you take your hands off my wife that is unless you want us to inform Principal Greene of yet another attack on Bella."

"She should have learned by now not to mess with us, it was a stupid thing you did going to Principal Greene, you know what they say about people who tattle on others."

"We only told the truth, you've both had it in for me since I started at this school and the reason why, because I fell in love and by some miracle Edward fell in love with me too, if you stopped fawning over my husband you'd see that there are other _boys _out there who care about you both although I still don't see why. Now take your hands off me. Now."

"Or else what?"

"Do I have to remind you who my brother in law is, he won't take kindly to you manhandling his little sister."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"This is not over."

Lauren let go of my wrist I could see the bruises appear where she'd squeezed my wrist so hard, I whimpered slightly as the blood rushed up my arm, before I could ask, Edward's cold fingers were already soothing the bruises, I could tell by his coal black eyes this was the final straw, something had to be done about those two, it was one thing to be verbally abusive but another thing completely to squeeze my wrist so hard that bruises were left behind but for now I just wanted to go to the cafeteria and eat, my appetite was beginning to get out of hand. Pulling on Edward's shirt I looked into his eyes which were thankfully turning back to the amber I loved, his face softened as he wrapped his arms around me as we walked toward the cafeteria, thankfully Alice and Jasper were already there with food waiting for me. Taking hold of Edward's hand, we walked to our table together, sitting next to each other closer than we ever had before at school. Trying to forget about the incident with Lauren and Jessica, I kept my face down focusing on my lunch. I was brought out of my thoughts by Jasper's voice,

"Bella who did that to your wrist?"

"It's nothing really I just want to forget about it."

"Not going to happen. Tell us.

"It was Lauren, Mr Banner announced our marriage and the pregnancy once he'd sent her and Jessica to Principal Greene's office as we finally made a complaint against them, of course you can imagine how that one went down, as soon as we left the room they struck, the only difference is Jessica never said anything, and of course Mike had something to say, why can't they just accept that we love each other."

"It's about time Lauren and Jessica got what's coming to them; they have no right laying their hands on you."

"It's not like we can do anything, I've already told Principal Greene what they've been doing ever since I arrived here, what else is there?"

"Rosalie did say to you if they did anything to tell her."

"I know, I just worry about what she will have in mind."

"I'll make sure she keeps it reasonable, love."

"Alright, but nothing violent I'm not stooping to their level, I just want them to leave me alone."

"I understand, look on the bright side, at least you get out of Gym."

"That's true, _we _do."

After eating most of the food on Edward, Jasper and Alice's lunch trays, I pushed them away, moving onto Edward's lap as I rested my head against his shoulder, I'd only been on my feet half of the day and already I was exhausted, however I wasn't going to let that affect my school life, nor was I going to let Lauren and Jessica get to me anymore, From the corner of my eye I noticed Mike rise from his seat and start to make his way over to us. Seriously what was it about this kid, even after Mr Banner had announced our news he was still going to try it on with me. He must have a death wish, I could already feel the vibrations from the growl Edward was trying to supress. Before I could ask Edward what Mike was thinking he was already at the table.

"What do you want Mike?"

"You deserve better than _him _Bella. You don't have to have his baby."

"Where do you get off telling other people what to do, I've already told you that Edward and I love each other, our marriage had nothing to do with this pregnancy, we were married before I found out I was pregnant, not that I should have to justify myself to you or your gang of friends, when I first arrived here I sat at your table to be polite, from my very first day here I knew it was Edward I loved, and by some miracle he felt the same, and before you ask, it's not his money that attracts me to be quite honest I'd rather he wasn't rich it would make us more equal. You wouldn't even know what true love means because your thoughts are always focused on what you can't have, if you know what's good for you you'll stop thinking about me that way and stay the fuck away from me, because if you keep pestering me it won't just be me that is out for blood, I'm sure you remember Rosalie, she doesn't take kindly to people stalking me. Now if you'll excuse me Edward and I are going home."

"We are?"

"Mm, I'm slightly nauseous."

"See you at work Bella."

"No you won't. I quit. Alice can you tell Principal Greene I wasn't feeling well and Edward had taken me home."

"Of course, we'll see you at home."

"Thank you, oh and Jasper."

"Yes Bella."

"I'd like to ask you something when you get home. Come find me when you get back."

"Will do. Get better soon."

"I will, I just need some sleep."

Before anyone else could speak, Edward was standing and carrying me from the cafeteria, once again I buried my head into his chest, this time not fighting him like I usually would. Breathing in his unique scent I felt my nerves calming instantly, as much as I wanted to drive home, I knew it wasn't a good idea, as if he'd read my mind Edward lowered me into the passenger seat strapping me in before moving to the drivers' side, at the back of my mind I almost felt guilty about him having to drive a baby pink Volvo home, however I also knew as long as we got home safely and I was happy he would drive my Volvo ten times over. As I suspected we arrived home within a few minutes, sometimes having a vampire husband obsessed with speed came in very handy. As we pulled into the garage, all the tension left my body replaced by calm, no matter where we were or what happened, we could get through anything together, just us and our baby. As long as we were happy, safe and healthy nothing else mattered. Edward was and always would be the missing piece of my heart, my soul. In Edward I'd found my home.


	10. Talking to Sam

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Talking To Sam**

**EPOV**

Once Bella had gotten comfortable on the couch,, I could tell just how wound up she'd been whilst talking to Mike Newton, something would definitely have to be done about him, his thoughts had started to grate on me, I could only imagine how irritated Bella was getting with his attention, I was even starting to consider pulling out of school and finishing the rest of the semester online, although I'd disregarded that straight away, if we didn't show up questions would definitely be asked. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I paced the floor trying my best to calm down, the last thing Bella needed was to see me so wound up. Once again Bella was the one to bring me out of my mood, just one simple smile from her and calm overtook me, if I didn't know better I'd swear Jasper was in the room with us. My thoughts were broken by Bella calling out my name. In an instant I was sitting next to her with her feet rested against my lap, taking them in my hands I started to massage them gently.

"I'm sorry, love what did you say?"

"I was just thinking about the wolves, while you were gone, they kind of reappeared."

"What do you mean reappeared?"

"Down at LaPush, the Alpha wolf is Sam Uley; he's met his mate Emily who he imprinted on. It's a love at first sight thing kind of like what happened with us. I need to add my name to the treaty and I was thinking…"

"What were you thinking, love?"

"I'd like to meet Sam one on one, with you there of course and invite Emily, if we tell him just how much we love each other and how similar it is from their imprinting maybe he'll grant us permission for my change."

"As long as it's somewhere neutral I don't see a problem with it. Are you going to tell him about the baby?"

"I was thinking about it, but I don't want them to retaliate against us, Billy seems to be forcing his opinions on Jake, he's also one of the wolves now."

"Let's see how things go before deciding."

"Sounds good to me. Can we go now?"

"I think that would be wise."

"Edward, would it be a bad thing if we invited them here, Esme wouldn't mind I just don't want to cause problems."

"I'd feel better if we stayed here. I don't want you to overdo things."

"I'll call him now."

As I continued to massage Bella's feet I watched as she dug around in her backpack, smiling as she retrieved her cell, beginning to search through the numbers. As much as I hated the idea of Bella being anywhere near any of the wolves, I knew she was right, if Sam could understand the connection Bella and I had, the more chance of him understanding why she wanted to become a vampire, From the corner of my eye I could already here the ringing, closely followed by Sam's voice on the other end of the phone. Taking an unnecessary deep breath preparing myself to listen to his end of the conversation.

"Hey Sam, I know you're probably busy but I was wondering if you could meet me at the Cullens house?"

"_Why there? Are they back?"_

"Yes they're back, there is a reason but first you need to come, bring Emily with you. Please Sam it's important."

"_Why do you need Emily there?"_

"Trust me, I know you don't like that I'm with Edward but it is my choice. I'd rather stay here than go somewhere Edward can't."

"_Alright we'll be there, it will just be you and Edward correct?"_

"Esme is here but she will give us privacy."

"_We'll be there soon, bye Bella."_

"Bye Sam."

**BPOV**

Resting my head back against the couch cushion rubbing my temples as I tried in vain to rid myself of the throbbing in my head, as much as I tried to hide it from Edward, I knew I wasn't fooling him, in a matter of seconds I was in his lap my head resting against his chest as he handed me some Tylenol and water which I gratefully took, something told me that whenever I had the slightest ache Edward would try and make it better, not that it bothered me, I was well past the frustration I used to feel on his overprotectiveness. Letting out a sigh, I suddenly didn't feel bad about leaving school early; I doubted I'd have been able to focus on anything. Just as I was starting to relax, I felt Edward stiffen underneath me closely followed by a knock on the door, rubbing my eyes, my hand subconsciously rested on my stomach.

"It's open."

"I wasn't sure whether to knock or not."

"It's okay; we haven't been home very long. Hello Emily it's good to see you again."

"We've missed you down at the reservation."

"What is this about Bella?"

"Sam as the Alpha wolf, I've asked you and Emily here because I'd like to explain to you just how much I love Edward, not to mention you seem to be the only wolf with an open mind. I just ask that you hear me out before speaking."

"Alright."

"When I moved here I was intent on staying the last two years of high school and then moving on to college, the last thing I expected was to find the love of my life, I know you don't think the Cullens can love, can have feelings but you're wrong, from the moment we locked eyes on each other from across the school cafeteria I knew I was irrevocably in love with Edward, however it wasn't until biology when I started to think there was something different about him, he looked so mad, I didn't understand how someone could hate me so quickly. However that wasn't the case, I later found out that Edward was battling with his thirst, not only are we soulmates but I'm also his singer."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that my blood calls to him a thousand times more than any other human he's come across, yet he overcame his thirst, I know it still bothers him, he's just managed to control it. Jake told me about the treaty which confirmed my suspicions about Edward and his family, not to mention the fact he rammed his body into a minivan to save my life. He's saved my life multiple times, when we were in Phoenix the broken leg I received and he fractures they were caused by a vicious nomad vampire, Jazz, Em and Alice tore him apart while Edward helped Carlisle to save me, and when I say save me I mean literally. James bit me.

"Then how…"

"Edward sucked the venom from my hand like a rattlesnake. We can't live without each other, I'd rather die than be without him, he feels the same way, vampires mate for life once they find their mate there is no going back, and although I'm still human, I feel the mating connection just as strongly as Edward, that's why I couldn't cope when he left. You know what it's like to find your true love, you've imprinted on Emily, and I'd like you to accept Edward into my life, because wherever he goes, I go. Charlie already approves."

"I can tell how much you love each other, is there anything else you wanted to discuss."

"We're married, we were married a few weeks ago, I'm also expecting our first child, completely human, you wouldn't believe me if you asked why just know that this baby is a miracle. I'm happy Sam, and this constant fighting hurts me, since I need to sign the treaty I'd like to ask for two adjustments to the treaty."

"What adjustments?"

"I'd like your permission for Edward to change me, he's going to do it anyways I just don't want to cause a war. I'm also asking permission to change the baby when he comes of age, can you honestly say you'd deny Emily this if the tables were reversed. You didn't ask to be a wolf, the Cullens didn't ask to be vampires but they choose to feed from animals rather than take human lives, we're all trying to protect humans. The reason I asked you to bring Emily, I know how much you hate the scars from that fateful day, if you agree to my plea I'm going to ask Carlisle if he'd perform plastic surgery to make the scars smaller. Please Sam; don't make me lose my mate."

"You'd do that for me, after everything we've said about Edward?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I know what it's like to see the pain on the person you love's face when you've been hurt. I saw it in Edward's eyes when I was in the hospital in Phoenix. You both need closure. Do we have a deal?"

"I Sam Uley, Alpha Wolf of the Quileute Tribe of LaPush, grant permission for Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to change Isabella Marie Masen Cullen when the time comes, along with your child, but after this, the treaty stands. You can't bite anyone else."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I brought the treaty, sign underneath Edward's name."

Taking the pen from Edward's hands, I slid off his lap reluctantly making my way over to Sam as I quickly signed my new name underneath Edward's elegant handwriting. Once I'd signed I made my way back to Edward curling up on the couch resting my head back against the couch closing my eyes, suddenly feeling nauseous, so much for the morning sickness disappearing. As if he could sense how I was feeling Edward slid my legs onto his lap pulling the blanket back over my body beginning to stroke my hair. From the corner of my eye I noticed Sam and Emily leaving quietly through the back door. Turning slightly I sighed heavily trying desperately not to lose my lunch. Somehow I knew I was fighting a losing battle.

**EPOV**

I knew the minute Bella curled herself into the couch, she wasn't feeling well, and with my medical training I knew this was completely normal however I couldn't help feeling useless. If I could take the nausea away from her I would do it in a heartbeat. As she slept I let my mind wander to the conversation we had just sat through, Bella definitely had one thing right, Sam was the most mature of the wolves, despite my knowledge that Jacob was meant to be the Chief Alpha, yet turned it down. Snaking my hand underneath the blanket, my cold hand made contact with the fabric of Bella's Pyjama top. Before I could ask Bella's permission to rub her stomach she nodded smiling slightly. Taking an unnecessary deep breath out, I lifted up Bella's pyjama top rubbing her swollen belly in circular motions hoping it would help calm our baby down enough for Bella to get some sleep.

"Feels so good."

"Is it helping any?"

"A little, I don't think our baby likes the cafeteria food very much. The minute I finished eating I felt sick, then Mike started his deluded speech and I needed to get out of there."

"Maybe Carlisle can prescribe some anti-nausea pills."

"Let's wait a few days; I'll start taking food from home and see if it eases off."

"Sounds like a plan to me. You're amazing do you know that."

"How so?"

"We've been the natural enemy of the wolf for decades and with just one conversation you've managed to not only convince a wolf to amend the treaty but offer something selfless in return."

"I know how much Sam hates himself for hurting Emily, with Carlisle's help he can finally forgive himself, plus with him here while he operates he can witness our relationship and the bonds you all share."

"I never thought about it that way. When did you get to be so smart?"

"Always have been, I just save it for when it really counts. Where's Esme, Emmett and Rose?"

"Esme is in the garden, Rose and Emmett are in the garage, and Emmett is acting as her jack again."

"Hopefully he stays quiet today."

"I'll make sure he doesn't bother you."

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being you, you always know how to cheer me up."

"You're my wife; it's my job to make sure you're happy."

Continuing to rub Bella's stomach in soothing motions, I noticed Emmett come back into the living room, his mischievous grin told me he was planning something, although I wasn't sure what because he was somehow managing to block me from hearing his thoughts, I guess there's a first for everything. To the human eye Emmett looked terrifying, however underneath all the muscles he was a teddy bear who'd do anything for his family. Once Emmett had settled himself into the couch opposite us, he turned on the games console, rolling my eyes I winced as the volume blared over the surround sound speakers. From the corner of my eye I could see Bella finally succumb to sleep.

"Emmett turn the noise down please, Bella's just fallen asleep."

"Party pooper, why do you have to spoil all the fun."

"How would you like it if you were nauseous 90% of the time? She's nearly four months pregnant, do you know what happened today. Mr Banner with our permission revealed our marriage and the pregnancy; of course you can imagine how some people took that. We'd already reported the constant bullying Bella has been put through from Lauren and Jessica, my only regret is not adding Newton to that complaint. Look at Bella's wrist."

"Who did that to her?"

"Lauren Mallory, she grabbed her arm as we were leaving biology, we're going to report it to Principal Greene, Jessica and Lauren obviously don't understand when to quit and I won't have Bella or our child put in danger."

"Need any help?"

"We're going to be doing this the proper way; I don't want anything you or Rose does to affect Bella."

"You know there is another route we could take. Charlie."

"I was thinking about that but that decision is for Bella to make."

"Well whatever decisions you make we've all got your backs."

"Thanks Emm."

"Anytime, I know I act the clown but I have my moments."

"That you do.

With Bella finally asleep and Emmett under control I finally allowed myself to relax, I'd do anything to protect my family, even if it meant having Emmett hide in the forest behind the school in case anyone hassled Bella when we couldn't go to school, although I was starting to think it would be safer if Bella didn't attend school on the sunny days. Turning back to my love I leaned down kissing her forehead gently. Complete calm had taken over my body as I focused on my wife and child, I couldn't remember the last time I felt this calm when Jasper wasn't around. Just as I'd finally found my inner calm, thoughts invaded my mind, thoughts I didn't want invading my mind, letting out a sigh I shook Bella awake reluctantly as our Denali Cousins arrived at the door. I hated to wake her when she'd just fallen asleep however I couldn't see a way around it, especially where Tanya was concerned. Swallowing a growl I cursed Alice, so much for the warning. Taking a deep breath, I watched as Bella awoke looking up at me sleepily just as Esme opened the front door to allow our cousins access. This should be interesting.


	11. Family Ties

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Family Ties**

**BPOV**

When Edward woke me up, at first I wanted to protest, not only did I feel nauseous, I was exhausted despite the fact we'd only been at school for half the day. However when I saw the worry on his face, my bad mood vanished instantly being replaced by confusion, I knew it must have been something important for Edward to wake me when I had just managed to find sleep. Taking a deep breath I sat up slowly resting my head against Edward's chest inhaling his sunshine and honey scent. Then I realised we weren't alone anymore, next to Esme, Emmett and Rosalie three stunningly gorgeous blondes, a brunette and one male, Then I notice Laurent and my heart pounded in my chest. Suddenly I could feel my blush heat up my face hiding against Edward.

"Hi."

"Hello Bella, my name is Eleazar, it's good to finally put a face to the name, this is my mate Carmen, and my daughters Kate, Irina and Tanya. And I believe you already know Laurent."

"What's he doing here?"

"He arrived at our house last spring; I believe you met whilst playing baseball. The minute he and Irina saw each other they realised they were mated."

"I don't feel comfortable with him here. How do I know that you're not secretly working for Victoria?"

"I assure you Bella; I've not seen Victoria since you saw me last look at my eyes."

"I already see their golden. But that doesn't mean I can forget what you did so easily."

Nuzzling into Edward I moved my lips to his neck, planting small kisses there before resting my head underneath his chin absentmindedly playing with the buttons on his shirt, I knew instantly which vampire Tanya was, I could already feel her golden eyes baring a hole in me, the saying "if looks could kill" came to my mind. Taking a deep breath, I let out a small groan, my morning sickness coming on stronger than before. Whimpering slightly I slid off Edward's lap slowly making a dash for the downstairs bathroom, arriving just in time before losing my lunch. I didn't even realise I was crying until I was once again in Edward's loving arms. After brushing my teeth to remove the vile taste from my mouth, we walked back into the living room, once again curling up next to each other on the couch.

"I'm sorry about that."

"No need to apologise, if we'd known you were unwell we would have called first."

"Wouldn't have made a difference, I'm not unwell, I'm pregnant."

"Impossible, vampires can't reproduce."

"Tanya, I understand you're upset that Edward has found his mate but do you have to be so rude, I don't mean to be blunt but I don't lie, if you must know I made a wish when Edward… …went away, to be with him again, no matter which version of him, when I opened my eyes again there I was in 1918 standing opposite one Edward Anthony Masen, we were married in 1918 and I was sent back when Carlisle changed Edward, if you don't believe me then you just have to ask Carlisle he'll verify everything I've just said or better yet Edward since whilst I was there some human memories returned."

"It's true Tanya, this baby my Bella carries is a true miracle. I'm happier than I have been in years."

"I can see that. I'm sorry if I seemed harsh before, it's a lot to take in, I can see how happy you are together."

"Thank you Tanya that means a lot to me and I know having your approval makes Edward happy."

"Welcome to the family."

"Thank you."

Laying my hand protectively over my stomach I rubbed it slightly as the baby started to move actively again, I wouldn't be surprised if this baby turned out to be a soccer player when he was older, during my short nap I'd changed my mind about finding out what sex our baby was before the sonogram, yet at the same time I didn't want to ask in front of everyone. Once again Edward sensed my feelings and I started to wonder whether I'd found a way to let him into my thoughts, stranger things have happened to us during the past few months, I could tell by the concentration on his face he and Esme were having a silent conversation however this time I was too worn out to be frustrated about it. Before I could ask what was going on Esme was already showing the Denali's to their respective rooms, making sure not to put Laurent anywhere near our bedroom.

"Can we go for a walk before Jasper and Alice return home?"

"Of course we can, love."

"You'll not be able to carry me anymore huh."

"Not on my back no."

"That's what I thought"

"Don't be sad. I can still carry you if that's what you'd like."

"I'm still a little sleepy."

Before I could say anything else, I was already in Edward's arms heading outside, I knew we wouldn't go far, just far enough that Edward wasn't bombarded by the thoughts of our family, as much as I love my new family the fact that they have super hearing can get a tad annoying. Once we were far enough away Edward came to a stopped in front of a small cottage, it was quaint yet beautiful. I could imagine us living there one day. Edward of course saw me staring, I knew if I asked he'd grant me anything I just didn't want to step on anybody's toes. Once again I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward's lips on my forehead, instantly I looked into his eyes smiling brightly at him.

"What are you thinking?"

"I've changed my mind about not wanting to know what gender the baby is. I don't think I can wait, I keep dreaming of a baby boy. Are my dreams correct?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, then we can decorate the nursery."

"Mm that's true although we will have to reign Alice in."

"That one is easy I've already decided if she interferes I will never go shopping with her again."

"Let's hope she listens."

"Oh she will. Stop distracting me. Boy or Girl?"

"We're having a boy. You've made me so happy."

"A little Edward running around."

"With my eyes."

"When's Carlisle due home?"

"He's coming up the driveway now. Why do you ask?"

"I'd like him to do a sonogram since we haven't had time to before now, it's not like they had them in 1918. Plus I'd like to discuss Emily's scaring with him."

"Would you like to talk to him alone?"

"I'd rather you are with me, the baby is calmer when you're there."

"Alright."

Laying my head against Edward's shoulder, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of our baby boy all nice and safe within me. I could already see our lives unfold, even more so now Sam had given his permission for our change, although I hadn't told Edward yet, I wanted to put off my change for another year, I didn't mind being 19 when I was changed but there was no way I was going anywhere near 20 if Edward was staying in his teens for eternity so was I. Taking a deep breath, I tried not to focus on the fact one of the vampires who'd been present in the baseball field was currently in our house. Before I could talk to Edward about my fears, Carlisle pulled into the garage joining us a few minutes later. He didn't have to be the mind reader in the family to notice I had a lot on my mind.

"This is a pleasant surprise. Is there a reason you're greeting me on the doorstep."

"I um… I have a few things I'd like to talk to you about, although I still want Edward to be with me whilst we talk."

"Of course we can Bella you never have to ask. Follow me to my office."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me Bella you're family."

Once we were settled in Carlisle's office I finally started to relax a little, I wasn't sure how I was going to handle Laurent being on the floor underneath us, the piercing red eyes were still so fresh in my mind. Taking a breath out I felt the tension leave my body the minute Edward wrapped his arms around me. This was one thing that would never change, whenever I was in Edward's arms I knew I would always be safe no matter where we were. Finally Carlisle turned toward us, waiting for me to start up the conversation, not knowing where to begin I decided to start with the sonogram and reveal everything else afterward.

"What is it you needed to talk to me about?"

"A number of things really, the first being a sonogram, since my first three months of pregnancy occurred whilst in 1918 I haven't been able to see our baby boy yet."

"Of course, we can do a sonogram after we finish talking, I'll also prescribe anti natal vitamins."

"Thank you, the main reason I wanted to talk to you is, a short while ago I spoke to Sam Uley and his fiancée Emily, I wanted to tell him exactly how I feel about Edward, how instantaneous it was, I also discussed how many times he has saved me over the last few months, including our time apart, I hope you don't mind but I offered him a compromise in allowing Edward to change me and later on the baby when he's old enough, Emily has pretty bad scarring on her face after he phased too close to her, I suggested maybe you could perform plastic surgery on her and he altered the treaty there and then."

"Of course I'd be honoured to perform reconstructive surgery on her face, I'm proud of you for thinking of it; it sounds like you're going to rival Jasper when it comes to negotiations. There is something else though."

"I don't want to cause trouble."

"You won't be,"

"I'm not comfortable being here with Laurent here, it's not that I have anything against the Denali's and Laurent is doing well with his diet I just can't… it's still too raw."

"I understand, perhaps you and Edward would like to live in the cottage on the grounds. At least until the Denali visit is over."

"That would be lovely thank you."

"I'll call a family meeting after the sonogram; lay down on the bed for me, lifting your shirt up to your breasts and your trousers down slightly."

"How did you manage to get that in here?"

"We have our ways."

"Clearly."

Standing slowly, I made my way toward the bed laying down, noticing the sonogram machine placed next to me, seems Alice had already warned Carlisle that I would be asking him to do a sonogram. Moving my hips slightly, I smiled as Edward pulled my jeans waistband down slightly as I lifted my T-shirt up until it was underneath my breasts. As Carlisle opened the gel, he of course reminded me it would be cold as it hit my stomach, although I didn't think it would affect me as much as it would other pregnant women I was used to the cold from Edward's skin. My eyes gazed at my stomach, noticing for the first time the dark line trailing down the centre of my stomach, even my belly button looked weird. Taking a deep breath, I took Edward's hand just as Carlisle moved the wand around my stomach, instantly finding the baby's heartbeat. Looking at the screen I couldn't take my eyes off our little boy, my precious Edward Junior. After Carlisle did some measurements he cleaned off the gel as Edward helped me with my jeans, I slowly pulled my t shirt down covering my swollen belly. Before I could ask Carlisle was already printing out some sonogram pictures and handing them to Edward.

"We created that little boy."

"You're beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Alice and Jasper just got back; everyone is waiting in the living room for us."

"Let's get this over with, somehow I don't think we're going anywhere yet I have some stuff to show you."

"I'll look forward to it."

Laying my hand over my swollen belly, I made the decision to not allow Alice to overtake on the baby's nursery this was the one thing I wanted to do just the two of us, and if she pushed me I'd simply tell her what I thought, it was about time someone stood up to her instead of letting her get away with everything. Wrapping my arms around Edward's neck, he knew straight away I was still exhausted and the next thing I knew I was in his arms, seconds later we were downstairs sitting facing our family and extended family. Not wanting to lose my composure I kept my eyes away from Laurent, burying my head against Edward's chest.

**EPOV**

I knew the minute I saw Laurent enter the house holding Irina's hand Bella would be upset, she was only just starting to get over what happened to her in Phoenix, not to mention our brief separation, all I knew was it's a good job no one but me has the ability to read minds as they wouldn't like the way I was thinking right now. With Bella and our unborn baby boy nestled against my side, I bit back the growl which had been building in my throat, so I didn't hurt my wife. My eyes met Irina's for a split second but I was unable to be happy for her no matter how much I wanted to. As if she had read my mind, Bella's tiny warm hand rested against my unbeating heart smiling up at me. And just like that all the bad thoughts disappeared. Taking an unnecessary deep breath, I was brought out of my thoughts by Tanya speaking.

"What is the meaning of this, we come here, you send us off to our rooms straight away without talking and now Carlisle is assisting you both in not staying in the house."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand Tanya, but I won't sit here and see my mate, my wife scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Of _him_."

"What exactly has Laurent got to do with any of this? He's my mate. He should be welcome in our family's home."

"And he would have been, if the last time we'd seen him had been a pleasant one, she's only just gotten over James' attack and now she's reminded of it again, I won't see her upset again. Not now."

"Edward, I told you back then I meant no harm, the same applies now."

"I know so does Bella but she can't help the way she feels. We will likely stay for now, but since I'm getting from Alice's thoughts you plan to stay a while, I will not be leaving her side."

"So what you're saying is you're not going to accept him."

"Not yet, he needs to earn our trust back. Everyone here minus your family should understand our concerns."

Nuzzling my head into Bella's hair I inhaled her strawberry and freesia scent, allowing it to calm my senses, calming me down again, the last thing any of us needed was me to lose my temper and snap, as much as I hated Laurent he was going to be part of this family, the only thing I could accept was he needed to be as far away from me otherwise I would do what I wanted to do when I'd walked into the living room and saw Carlisle talking to Laurent last Spring. I'd be keeping a close eye on him and his thoughts. Rest assured one wrong move and he would be a pile of ash.


	12. Facing The Demons

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Facing The Demons**

**BPOV**

After our conversation with the Denali's I could feel the atmosphere change dramatically, this is what I didn't want. Pulling my head from Edward's chest I looked into the eyes of my family, then into the eyes of our Denali family, saving Irina and Laurent until last, the involuntary shudder rippled through my body as our eyes locked, I knew in my heart Laurent wouldn't hurt me anymore, I just had to find a way to deal with his part in James' attack on me. Unable to speak, I slid off Edward's lap making my way upstairs to our bedroom curling up on the bed _finally _letting the tears which had been threatening to spill over since I'd laid eyes on Laurent again, resting my hand over my baby bump, when I heard the bedroom door open, I knew it couldn't have been Edward as he wouldn't have stalled in the doorway. Looking up slightly I smiled seeing Jasper in the doorway.

"I'm sorry; I always seem to cause problems."

"Bella, we understand why you feel the way you do. We saw everything. Carlisle is downstairs filling in the gaps that Laurent couldn't give since he'd already left for Alaska by the time James tricked you."

"I don't want to be scared of him, I know he's changed, I just fear that now he's here Victoria will try and kill me."

"Shall I let you into a secret?"

"Mm hm."

"Victoria isn't coming back, when you were in 1918 Alice and I came across her and took care of it."

"Really?"

"Really, as for Laurent baby steps."

"I'll try, I'm not promising anything."

"That's all anyone can ask. You wanted to talk to me?"

"That I did. I know you're still blaming yourself for what happened on my birthday."

"Bella I…I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"I never blamed you, neither did Edward. I think I've figured out the reason why you lost it. You're an empath; you feel our emotions, what's to say that you aren't able to _feel _their thirst, top that off with the fact my blood is so much more potent to Edward than any other human and what happened was inevitable, my only regret is not trying to get Edward to open up more."

"Bella…how…when did you figure all this out."

"A couple of weeks after I was sent back in time, you have to forgive yourself, it wasn't your fault it could have happened to any of them, you can't help the way you're ability works."

"You've lifted a weight off my mind."

"I'm glad, I do have one favour to ask though."

"What is it?"

"I'd like to decorate the baby's room myself and Alice is not going to like being told no."

"Aaah I see. I'll do what I can."

"We better get back down there before Alice sends out a search party."

"I'm sure she's already seen your decision and is making plans to try and change your mind."

"Then she'll be finding a losing battle, this is the one time I'll bet against her."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Taking a deep breath, I slid off the bed wiping the remaining tears from my eyes, suddenly I was grateful I didn't wear makeup, the last thing I wanted was to end up looking like a panda. Following Jasper downstairs, it wasn't long before I was once again in Edward's arms, burying my head into the crook of his neck as I tried to stay calm. I was determined to get through the short time the Denali family were with us, this was my home and I didn't see why I should be made to leave, even if the cottage was only a short distance away. From the corner of my eyes I saw Alice smiling, of course she would have seen my decisions, from the glint in her eyes, Jasper had been right in his words, but Alice wasn't going to get her way this time.

"Alice whatever you're planning you can stop. The baby's nursery and shopping will be done by Edward and me no one else. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Bella, there are so many adorable clothes stores out there. I have so many plans."

"I don't care Alice, this is our baby and I'm going to do things my way, I can look past you buying my clothes but this is something that is important to us, please understand that."

"Fine, have it your way, but don't come asking me for help."

"I won't."

I hated disagreeing with the people I love, yet this time Alice just had to accept that our little boy's nursery and clothes were going to be taken care of by me and Edward. It was time she realised that I hated shopping, I understood she didn't remember her human life but that didn't mean she could live her missing memories through me. With Edward's hand rubbing soothing circles I found the courage to look at Irina and Laurent, I knew if I didn't say what I had to now then I probably never would, with Victoria gone I needed to release the fear otherwise it would overtake me.

"Irina I've nothing against you personally, until today I didn't even know you, my experiences with Laurent before he met you, they left scars in more ways than the vampire bite. I ended up with multiple fractures and bruises, it made Edward doubt that I would be safe in his world. We're only just picking up the pieces. Seeing Laurent again, it freaked me out, took me back to that place, it was only four months ago. I hope you understand."

"Carlisle and Alice explained everything to us, now we understand, especially with a baby on the way, Laurent and I we want you to feel comfortable in your own home."

"I've spoken to Jazz, he's helped me to see I need to put the past behind me, and Laurent is family, I'm not saying it will be easy but I'm willing to try."

"We'd like that."

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm in need of some new clothes, Edward, Alice would you like to join me."

"Of course, love."

"Yay!"

"With conditions. I get tired we come home."

"Alright I can live with that."

"And we take Edward's car."

"Fine."

"Let's go then."

* * *

**Shopping With Edward & Alice**

Sliding off Edward's lap, I took hold of his hand calming once more at his touch, his free arm wrapped around my waist as he rubbed my swollen belly gently. I didn't know what had possessed me to ask Alice to join us, I guess at the back of my mind, I knew that shopping for maternity wear with us, would be enough for her, for now, once our little boy arrived I knew she would make up for lost time, By the time we arrived in Seattle, I was starving, thankfully, Edward seemed to have realise this as we got out of the car, he led us straight toward the nearest restaurant. Alice looked like she was going to complain, until I glared at her. Once we were seated, it didn't take long for the waitress to appear; of course she was overly flirty with Edward not even paying attention to Alice and me. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm my anger, taking Edward's hand underneath the table as he stroked my palm in soothing circles.

"Are you ready to order?"

"I'd like the salmon please."

"One salmon and three orange juices please."

"Anything else and I mean _anything_."

"No thank you. I have everything I need right here. We just got married."

"Congratulations."

Before Edward could reply, the waitress, I noticed her name was Jessica, just my luck; it was bad enough I had to deal with Jessica Stanley without another Jessica trying to take my husband from me. Taking a deep breath, I buried my head into Edward's shoulder inhaling his lavender, sunshine and honey scent, allowing it to fill my senses, calming me instantly, looking into Edward's eyes, I blushed beet red, completely embarrassed by my behaviour, not that it seemed to bother him, his eyes had darkened and I could tell instantly my jealousy was very much appreciated. Resting my hand against my baby bump, I rubbed it gently feeling him moving around, taking hold of Edward's hand I laid it onto my belly watching for his reaction as his eyes, they widened as he realised the movement was in fact the baby moving around.

"He certainly has his daddy's stamina, the only time he settles is at night."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it's like a fluttering in my stomach."

"He's kicking."

"Mm."

"What's on your mind?"

"I'm going to report Lauren and Jess to my dad, officially. They obviously aren't going to listen to Principal Greene."

"I think that's a wise choice, plus the bruises are still evident on your wrist."

"We'll go after we get you some new clothes."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

Mm."

With my decision finally out in the open, it felt like a weight had been lifted off my mind, reporting Jessica and Lauren to Principal Greene was meant to work, however they were too stupid to realise I was giving them a chance to redeem themselves after they laid my hands on me, I knew Edward was livid it was only my touch that stopped him from lashing out. Just as I started to relax, Miss Bimbo walked toward the table with my food and our drinks, my stomach growled impatiently as Edward placed the plate in front of me, obviously not trusting the waitress to give it to me herself. This action alone made me curious as to what she was thinking. Twenty minutes later I was full, satisfied and ready to shop. As I looked toward Alice I could see her bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Alright Alice yes I'm ready to go shopping now."

"Well it's about time. I thought you'd never finish eating."

"Well excuse me for being pregnant. If you want me to relent on what clothes you buy you'll be nice to me."

"I'm sorry Bella."

"You're forgiven. Where to first?"

"Destination Maternity."

"Lead the way."

"You're going to love what you buy."

"I can imagine I will. No one dressed by you leaves disappointed, now scram I need to ask Edward something."

"See you there."

Just as Alice disappeared, Edward came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist rubbing my stomach gently. Humming with pleasure I felt his head rest against my shoulder kissing my neck using his lips like suction, I knew instantly there would be a mark there when he was done, yet I couldn't find it in me to care. Just as I was about to tell Edward to take me home, he pulled away leading me out of the restaurant, sometimes I think he's lying about not being able to read my thoughts, Before I got the chance to ask him where we were going, he stopped outside Gap, noticing Alice was already inside looking at the maternity wear, this was the only opportunity I had to tell Edward what baby name I was thinking of before she grabbed me and started dressing me up again.

"What are you thinking, love?"

"I've been thinking of baby names, my first choice was Edward Junior but then I remembered you saying you wanted to give our child a more up to date name. It's just I'm not sure you'll like the name I have been thinking of."

"I'm sure I'll love it. Tell me."

"Jacob Masen Cullen. Jake's been my best friend since we were kids, with Sam's agreement on my change I'd like it if we could stay friends, I'll be calling him if he's not at Charlie's. Also the dreams I've been having of the baby, his name's always Jakey."

"Bella, love you're rambling."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. And Bella."

"Yeah."

"I love the name."

"Really?"

"Really. It fits him perfectly."

"Let's shop."

"After you."

Without another word, Edward wrapped his arms around my stomach again rubbing soothing circles just below my belly button as baby Jacob kicked lightly where his hands were placed. Taking a deep breath I prepared myself for the whirlwind that was Alice, she was definitely an unstoppable force of nature when she got started. Unfortunately just as I'd gotten myself calmed down whilst in Edward's arms, Alice came along and pulled me toward the maternity clothes. I had to say I was pleasantly surprised by some of her choices, just as I promised, I tried everything on _without _complaining and for once I had to admit I actually enjoyed shopping with Alice although something told me that it had more to do with Edward's presence than enjoyment. Three hours and six stores later I'd finally reached my limit. Suddenly I was grateful I'd asked Edward to come along with me, as I leaned against his shoulder, they seemed to be having a silent conversation, the next thing I knew I was in Edward's arms and what seemed like no more than a minute, we were settled inside Edward's Aston Martin Vantage with Alice driving, I never thought I'd see the day this happened, before I could stop myself I was fast asleep in Edward's arms, I knew he'd wake me by the time we arrived at Charlie's, it wasn't long before I was completely out for the count, sighing happily as Edward hummed my lullaby.


	13. Telling Charlie

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Telling Charlie**

**EPOV**

By the time we arrived outside Charlie's house Bella was out for the count, once again I reluctantly woke her up, unsure on how she would react to being disturbed twice in one day, however as she opened her beautiful chocolate brown eyes to me all my fears disappeared as the determination in them. With both of us reassured, I slid out of the car walking at human pace toward Bella's side of the car helping her out, grinning like a fool as she slipped her tiny hand into mine. Just as she stepped out of the car, I noticed the curtains twitching as Charlie spied on us, I knew no matter how much he accepted our marriage, Bella would always be his little girl, I knew if we were lucky enough to become pregnant again and were blessed with a little girl I'd more than likely be the same way. Taking an unnecessary deep breath out, I tried to ignore the thoughts coming from Billy Black. Needless to say he was unhappy about Sam giving me permission to change Bella. However with Old Qul and Sue Clearwater agreeing with Sam, Billy was unable to do anything about it. Perspective as ever, Bella raised her eyebrow, looking slightly confused.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about, just Billy disagreed with Sam's giving me permission to change you."

"Let me guess, he was the only one?"

"Surprisingly yes, even Jacob agrees with Sam."

"I didn't see that one coming."

"Neither did I. Let's get in there before he comes out."

"I love you."

"I love you too, angel."

Wrapping my arms around Bella's shoulders, I led her toward the front door, relaxing the minute I started to notice Bella calm down, the last thing we needed right now was stress, Alice had decided to go for a quick hunt in the forest behind Charlie's house whilst we were talking to Charlie about Jessica and Lauren's persistent bullying. One thing I knew for sure they would regret the day they'd laid their hands on Chief Swan's daughter.

**BPOV**

Before I could grab the spare key from under the eave Charlie already had the front door open, with Billy close behind him in his wheelchair, with Edward's arm around my back, I somehow managed to bite back a growl, we'd been given permission for my change from not only Sam but Jacob, it was about time Billy realised I could make up my own decisions and was with Edward of my own free will. If he tried to say anything, this time I wouldn't hold back in telling him exactly what I thought of his meddling. Resting my hand against my swollen stomach I smiled at Charlie, deciding for now to completely ignore Billy, I had more important things on my mind.

"Come on in kids, what brings you all the way out here."

"Well Dad, it's not really a social visit, do you think we can talk in private. Billy and Jake can stay I'd just prefer this to be between you me and Edward."

"Of course Bells. Billy do you and Jake want to head into the kitchen?"

"Sure thing Charlie. Jake get your butt out here."

"What's up Dad? Oh hey Bells."

"Hey Jake, we'll talk in a little bit okay."

"Sure sure. Come on old man."

"Hey less of the old."

Curling up on the couch I rested my head against Edward's chest, relaxing instantly again as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, rubbing the side of my stomach as our baby boy started his gymnastic session. I could tell by my dad's face he wasn't going to take half answers, neither would Edward, it had been my decision to report Jessica and Lauren's bullying, now I had to follow through with it and finally gain my self-confidence back. Once Charlie was settled into his recliner and the Mariners game had been silenced I knew there was no going back, Charlie was already looking toward Edward for answers and I dreaded to think about what he was hearing in Charlie's thoughts right now.

"Alright Bells what's all this about."

"Remember me telling you that some girls at school were jealous of my relationship with Edward, and you told me that there had been some when you and Mom were first married."

"I remember, you told me that you'd handle it, has something happened?"

"You could say that, we informed Principal Greene of our marriage and the pregnancy yesterday, Esme was there with us to re-enrol Edward, Jazz and Alice, deciding to tell him about Lauren and Jessica."

"Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley?"

"Mm, he said he would handle it. Whilst we were in Biology Mr Banner sent Lauren and Jessica to see Principal Greene before informing the rest of the class about our marriage and the baby. Of course once they're entered biology they were giving us hateful stares, with Edward sitting next to me I managed to stay calm and focus on my work."

"What happened next?"

"Edward led me out of the classroom, we'd just turned round to head toward the cafeteria when I felt fingers wrap around my wrist squeezing tightly, when I turned around there was Lauren her eyes full of hate and jealousy, with Jessica standing behind her. Basically they think I trapped Edward and that's the only reason he's with me, they've deluded themselves into thinking he should be with them not me. Yet the only thing I'm guilty of is falling in love."

"Show me."

Taking my hand off my stomach, I turned my wrist toward Charlie where the bruises were still a deep purple, the minute Charlie looked at them I knew he was annoyed, I didn't need to be a mind reader to understand that much, first his face turned purple, then red, then back to his normal colour as he took deep breaths. Thankfully he'd been writing everything I'd said down, I think in that moment he suddenly had a new found respect for Edward as their eyes met. Taking a deep breath I didn't even realise I was crying until I felt Edward's cold fingers wiping them away. Nuzzling my head into the crook of Edward's neck I suddenly heard Billy's wheelchair, closely followed by Jacob, from the look on Jake's face something had been said whilst they were in the kitchen. Charlie seemed to sense the atmosphere in the room as he stood up.

"I'll go get this written out on a formal statement then you can sign it. Would you two like to stay for dinner, Sue and Harry are coming over."

"That would be nice thanks Dad."

"Anything for you Bells."

"Billy, I know what you think about my marriage, I don't expect anything different from you anymore. I just wish you'd understand, you've watched Sam imprint on Emily, Jared imprint on Kim, you know the strength of that bond. Vampires mate for life, Edward will always love me, and I'll always love him, the minute I looked at him across the cafeteria I knew he was my soulmate. Even your own son agrees with Sam."

"It's not natural."

"What would you know, you don't live with Edward, you place the Cullens in the same category as the red eyed cold ones from the Quileute legends, but there is so much more to them than you think. Edward has two medical degrees, so does Rosalie; you know Carlisle is a world class surgeon. Emmett well he's loud and embarrasses us, but he's a teddy bear at heart, as for Jasper, he's struggles with his diet more than he'll admit but that's not his fault, Alice doesn't remember her human life so she makes up for that by shopping and throwing parties. Esme is like a second mother to me. Just because their hearts don't beat anymore does not mean they don't have emotions. When Edward and I were apart it very nearly killed us both, we've agreed to always be honest with each other from now on and it's about time you respect my choices and stop butting in."

"I didn't know."

"Yes well maybe you should have asked before you let the legends rule your head. Would you really try and keep Rebecca or Rachel away from their other half, would you try and stop Jake from being happy."

"Well no."

"Then why can't you allow us to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted from you Billy."

"I'll try that's all I can say."

"That's all I ask."

"Dad go find Charlie. I need to talk to Bells."

"Alright."

Once Billy was out of earshot, I noticed Jacob relax, something was up with Jake, I'd never seen him anxious about anything before, and the mere fact that he'd agreed to me being changed into a vampire struck me as odd. Despite his young age, Jacob becoming a wold had definitely made him look older than he was. The more I looked at him, the more fidgety he became, as I looked toward Edward for answers, I suddenly realised he didn't look as irritated by Jacob's presence like he had been when we were at Prom. Moving out of Edward's arms I slowly got up walking over to Jake sitting beside him.

"Hey what's up? You can tell me."

"It's not bad news, you're probably wondering why I agreed with Sam granting you permission to become a vampire huh?"

"You could say that, especially considering how Billy is."

"Bells, you remember Leah, you met her at the potlash before Edward came home."

"Yeah I remember how I could not."

"She's Emily's cousin, and…my imprint."

"Wow Jake. That's great."

"Thanks Bells."

"Anytime Jake, it's nice to know that at least we can still be friends."

"Me too Bells. So gonna be a mom. Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Actually yeah, I was going to wait until the baby was born but now is a good a time as any. He will be called Jacob Masen Cullen."

"J-Jacob?"

"Yup after his Uncle Jacob."

"Aww thanks Bells."

Wrapping my arm awkwardly around Jacob's huge shoulders I couldn't help but flinch slightly at his too hot skin, I'd gotten so used to Edward's cold skin. Taking a deep breath, I pulled away standing slowly before walking back toward Edward curling up on his lap burying my head into his chest. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Sue coming into the kitchen, wondering why she would use the back door rather than the front, whatever the reason I'm sure if I asked Edward he'd tell me later, but for now all I wanted was Charlie happy, since Harry died they had been helping each other through their grief. Before we could start up another conversation Charlie walked back into the living room with the statement for me to sign. Suddenly I wasn't looking forward to school the following day, however in my heart this was the right thing to do. Taking the statement from Charlie I signed it handing it over again before reaching out to hug my father.

"Thanks Dad, I'm glad you've found someone to love."

"How did you know?"

"Sure came through the back door. Don't worry I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Bells, we're keeping it quiet for now."

"Understandable. Instead of Sue cooking how about we go to the diner."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Had a feeling you'd say that."

"Love you kiddo."

"Love you too Dad."

* * *

**A New Beginning**

**JBPOV**

When Bella suggested heading to The Lodge for dinner, I couldn't hide the smirk from my face, of course I knew the reason why she'd suggested it, so Charlie didn't pay too much attention to the fact that every bite Edward consumed would make him feel nauseous, although something told me that Bella had something up her sleeve. Suddenly I was thankful I'd driven us here, I couldn't see how we were all going to fit into Edward's Aston Martin Vantage. I can honestly say that when I woke up this morning the last thing I expected was to become friends with a Cullen, but you'd have to be a fool to not see how much Edward loves Bella, now I'd found Leah I could understand how she felt so much more.

I'd once joked to Bella that Charlie and Dad gossiped like old women, however that statement couldn't have been more true today, it took Bella twenty minutes to talk them out of the house, with Sue joining us I decided to show Bella I meant everything I said and ride to the diner with them. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod telling me he'd heard my thoughts, I still found that a little unnerving, then again I guessed it wasn't any more unnerving than the pack hearing my every thought. After finally getting Charlie and Billy into Bella's old truck I slid into the back of Edward's car buckling myself in.

"How are you going to hide the food man?"

"I don't think I can, I'm not going to lie it won't be pleasant, but I'd do anything for Bella."

"Yeah I can see that, just keep her safe."

"I will, she's everything to me. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Standing up for us, I know it makes Bella happy to have your support."

"She'd do the same for me if the tables were turned. She's my best friend."

"Billy wasn't expecting Bella to stand up for herself, he expected her to just take what he had to say, in fact before you revealed you had imprinted on Leah, he was considering pushing you to say you loved her."

"Well, I can see how much you love her, and she looks at you the same way. Like magnets."

"That would be a pretty good explanation."

Five minutes later we pulled up outside The Lodge, of course with Edward's driving we beat Charlie here, maybe I'd try and adapt the engine so the truck went fast than 50 mph, I couldn't imagine Charlie being too happy with the speed even if he was the Chief of Police. To be completely honest I was glad Bella hadn't sold the truck, at least this way it was still being used and I could see the glint in Charlie's eyes when he got into the truck bed, having his own car meant more to Charlie than he could ever express to Bella. Around ten minutes later, all three of us turned to see the Chevy pull into the parking lot, Bells wasn't kidding when she said that thing was loud you could hear it a mile away. Sliding from the car I waited until Edward had helped Bells out of the car watching her carefully as she rested her head against Edward's chest, there was no doubting it, they were meant for each other and I'd do my best to protect both of them. Bella Swan had managed to do the impossible, reunite two natural enemies and pretty much create a new treaty all in one, I had to admit to myself I couldn't wait to see how she would be as a vampire. She'd definitely be an unstoppable force of nature.


	14. Family Dinner

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Family Dinner **

**BPOV**

If you'd have told me four months ago I'd be sitting in a car with my vampire husband and werewolf best friend I'd never have believed it, yet here I was waiting for Charlie, Sue and Billy to join us, Edward's arms around my waist and Jacob standing next to him, I had to keep pinching myself to realise this was actually happening. I knew this wouldn't be an enjoyable experience for Edward, especially since there was no way for him to hide his food without Charlie noticing, he would unfortunately have to eat, suddenly an idea came to me that I thought could actually work considering how nauseous I still got despite being in my second trimester. Taking a deep breath, I looked up into Edward's stunning golden eyes; I could see a million questions in them. Smiling brightly, I stood on tiptoe kissing his lips lightly before hearing the question he always asked when he wanted to know why I was so quiet.

"What are you thinking, love?"

"Well, I know this is not going to be pleasant for you and I was wondering how we could explain you getting sick once we get back to the house, since I'm still feeling slightly nauseous I was thinking we could say you had started to get a few sympathy pains."

"You my love are a genius. That will work perfectly. How are you feeling?"

"I'm perfect for now."

Laying my hand over Edward's I rubbed my baby bump in soothing circles, relaxing into his embrace as Charlie and Sue joined us, Charlie pushing Billy in his wheelchair, This was definitely going to be an interesting dinner, thankfully Billy seemed happier than he had before we left the house, something told me Charlie had warned him to be nice. Taking a deep breath we walked into the diner where we were instantly greeted by Cora, she'd been a waitress there for as long as I could remember and always managed to put a smile on your face. What Charlie didn't know was Edward had called ahead making reservations. After we were settled into a corner booth, it didn't take long for me to take hold of Edward's hand rubbing his palm in soothing circles as he grimaced. I wished there was something I could do but like me Charlie was too perceptive.

"Good evening Chief Swan."

"Hey Cora, I'll have a steak cobbler please. Edward what would you like?"

"I think I'd like the steak cobbler as well."

"Garden burger please."

"I'll have the same with extra fries please."

"Trust you Jake."

"Hey I'm a growing boy."

"Mm hmm."

"Billy what would you like?"

"Double cheese burger please."

"I'll have the same as Billy please Cora?"

"Of course. What would you like to drink?"

"One juice and cokes all round please."

"I'll get your order out as soon as possible. Congratulations Bella."

"Thanks Cora. It came as a surprise but we're happy."

Blushing slightly, I rested my head against Edward's shoulder taking a few deep breaths as the familiar queasiness entered my stomach; something told me I was going to feel sick throughout my pregnancy. Once again as if sensing how I was feeling, Edward's fingers ran through my hair, relaxing me. My hand instantly rested against Edward's stomach relaxing straight away. I could only imagine how he was already feeling despite not putting anything in his mouth yet, and with Cora knowing Dad for so many years I knew there wasn't going to be much time to prepare himself for the torture ahead. Curling my legs underneath me, I finally found some comfort resting against Edward's side, my eyes reaching Billy's, I didn't know exactly what had been said in Jake's car but whatever it was I was thankful for it, with Billy on side this pregnancy was going to be so much easier to handle. Just As I expected no sooner than five minutes had passed before Cora brought out our food order, going to take my hand away from Edward's stomach I was shocked when he stopped me pulling it back into place, I looked up curiously. Picking up my fork I started to eat, from the corner of my eye I noticed Edward start to eat.

"I just wanted to say how much this means to me, I didn't think I'd ever be able to sit in the same room with you all together, the fact that we are eating together, it makes me very happy."

""We'd do anything for you Bella."

"I know, I just hope it can stay this way. No more fighting, any of you."

"Bella I'd like to say something."

"Go ahead Billy."

"I can see how much you two love each other now having seen you the way you two interact with each other, No one other than your father has stood up to me the way you did before, while we were on our way here Charlie explained how you were whilst Edward was gone, and how happy you've been since he returned. I promise I'll make an effort to get alone with Edward."

"Thank you."

Nuzzling my head into Edward's shoulder I started to rub his stomach, noticing he was starting to look paler than he usually was something I didn't think was possible. Something told me neither of us were going to last much longer, I could already feel my own stomach turning, and I could only imagine how Edward was feeling. After eating not even half of the garden burger I pushed the plate away wrapping my free arm around my stomach letting out a low groan, low enough Edward could hear but not loud enough for anyone else to. His golden eyes met mine and I could tell he was feeling the effects of the amount of food he had eaten. I knew we needed to get out of here.

"You okay Bells?"

"Not really Dad, you see I'm still getting morning sickness and Edward has started to feel the effects, literally."

"Ooh. You two better go then."

"Thanks Dad. I'll call you later."

"Sure thing Bells."

"You alright getting home Jake?"

"I'll call Quil."

"Alright."

Sliding out of the booth, I held my hand out for Edward, smiling as he took it gratefully, I knew then I'd made the move for us to leave at the right time. I'd never seen Edward get sick before and I honestly I knew I'd hate for him to get sick just as much as he hated to see me nauseated. Taking a deep breath, I somehow managed to push aside my own queasiness in order to help Edward through his. After helping him into the passenger side, I started the engine driving the short distance from The Lodge to the corner of the forest getting as far away from Charlie's eyes as I could. Glancing over at Edward I could tell he was suffering, pulling over. Before I could say anything Edward was already out of the car rushing into the trees. Sliding out of the car, I walked the short distance into the trees hoping I could help in some way, thankfully he hadn't ran very far and I could already hear him retching as I walked closer to him resting my hand gently on his stomach.

"I shouldn't have suggested going to The Lodge."

"Hey, hey it's not your fault sweetheart, you did the right thing, and Charlie would have noticed I wasn't eating if you hadn't suggested it."

"I hate seeing you like this. Will you be hunting?"

"I'll go when you're asleep tonight, although I'm sure Alice saw your decision to go eat at The Lodge and has already gotten Emmett to bag some animal blood for me."

"The joys of having a psychic for a sister. Even if she does annoy us at times."

"That's true. How are you feeling?"

"Nauseous but I'm alright. Want me to drive home?"

"Yes please."

"Would you like your belly rubbed when we get home?"

"That would be nice."

"Let's go home."

**EPOV**

I didn't think I could love Bella more than I already did, however that's exactly what happened when she helped me back to the car. Although I'd never admit it to her, I was scared how she would react seeing my stomach reject the foreign food I'd just consumed, yet just like she always did, Bella did the opposite from what I'd expected. On the drive home, I suddenly realised why this meant so much to Bella, finally she was able to take care of me instead of me taking care of her. I was starting to see why Bella had felt so insecure until she went back to 1918. I was so caught up with my thoughts I never even realised we were home until Bella stopped the car, making her way around to help me out. Of course I could hear Emmett laughing at me in his thoughts, just what I needed. Laying my hand into Bella's I slid out of the Aston Martin wrapping my arms around her waist.

"How do we get past Emmett?"

"Leave it to me."

"What do you have in mind?"

"He'd be able to hear if I told you."

"That's true."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Wrapping my arm around Bella's waist, I walked into the house, blocking out the thoughts of my family as we made our way into the kitchen, just as I'd expected Alice was holding out a glass of deer blood as we entered. Taking it from her tiny hand I gulped it down, instantly feeling a difference despite still feeling nauseated. Once I'd drained the glass, I placed it on the counter top sensing my bone head brother coming up behind me. I didn't know what Bella had in mind yet the determination on her face told me she was up to something. To say I wasn't expecting what happened next was an understatement, just as Emmett bounced toward us, his arms extended to pull Bella from my arms, he was thrown backward, as I gazed at Bella she had a rather smug look on her face.

"What was that?"

"My shield, I knew Eleazar could see talents in vampires and I was curious as to whether he would be able to see mine, after Carlisle informed him of your inability to read my mind, he assured Carlisle that I was a shield, Jasper overheard whilst we were talking before I spoke to Irina and Laurent again, he told me how I would be able to practice, Carlisle thinks that once I gain proper control over it, I'll be able to let you into my thoughts."

"Wow."

"That's not the word Emmett would use, let's escape while he's still down."

"Good idea, love."

* * *

**Showing Edward The Memory Book**

**BPOV**

As we walked upstairs I couldn't help but laugh as Emmett still lay flat on his back that would tech him to try and play tricks on Edward and me for the foreseeable future. Once we were safely in our bedroom, I pulled out the memory book I'd created in 1918, excited to show Edward everything I'd documented whilst trying to push my shield aside and let him into my thoughts. Taking a deep breath I curled up on the bed patting his side gently, a few minutes later, the bed suck slightly as Edward sat next to me resting his hand over my stomach. Placing the memory book in front of Edward I motioned for him to open it. Sliding my hand up his t shirt I rested my hand against his stomach rubbing it gently watching intently as he started to flip through the book, realisation crossing his face just as I found the bubble covering my shield, pulling it away from my mind.

"_Do you like it?"_

"Bella? How did you…"

"_I've been practicing; when I gave you this book I wanted you to hear my thoughts at the same time. Kate's been helping me practice. I gathered everything I could from your human life whilst I was there."_

"You're amazing."

"_Read the first page, I wrote something for you." _

As Edward flipped the page backward, I focused on keeping my shield down, I'd had the pleasure of loving both sides of Edward, gotten to know his biological mother, and if she was here today I knew she would be so proud of him. I could tell every time he looked at me that he now believed he had a soul. Although I wasn't completely sure he knew the reason why it felt like he had lost his soul until 2005 when we met in the cafeteria, before meeting Edward I didn't believe in love at first sight, however I was a positive believer now having fallen in love with him at first sight not once but twice, His soul was beautiful and precious, inside and out. If anyone _ever _told him otherwise then they would have me to deal with. I glanced down at the front cover at the same time Edward did.

_**My Edward,**_

_**You've given me everything I could ever ask for and more. When I first made the wish to find you again, I wasn't expecting anything to happen, even if it had I wouldn't in my wildest dreams have believed I would end up in Chicago 1918. Being in your time has opened my eyes in more ways than one, I understand now why you want to give me things, and it's the way you were raised. You've always believed you lost your soul when you were changed, believing yourself to be soulless, however I know better now, becoming a vampire didn't make you lose your soul, the reason you've felt that way was because the day you became a vampire, was the day I was sent back to 2006, you did lose your soul, but not in the way you thought.**_

_**I love you Edward Masen, every part of you. You have the most beautiful soul I have ever come across and I promise you I will always remind you of that.**_

_**All my love**_

_**Isabella Marie Masen**_

_**1918**_

"Bella, you have no idea how much this means to me. When did you find the time?"

"Well your mother helped me with it, she knew I was from the future, that's how we were able to be so open even though we had only just met, technically you were going to propose to me before we met, being with your mom just moved things along. Would you like to see?"

"I'd love to."

"I'm not sure how long I can hold it, it tires me."

"We have forever."

Taking a deep breath I kept my hand resting against Edward's stomach as I opened my mind fully to him, running through my memories I quickly came across the memory I wanted to show him. I knew how much seeing me with his biological mother meant to him, he didn't think I knew but I could always read his face and the wistful look in his eyes whenever he spoke about his human life. Closing my eyes I ran through the memory in my head relaxing completely as I felt his eyes on me.

_Memory_

_I'd been sitting in my bedroom at the Masen's house since Elizabeth had shown me up here three hours ago, when I first looked into Edward's emerald green eyes the hole which had been crushing me for months finally healed and I could breathe again, The minute he smiled that crooked smile I loved so much I knew I'd fallen for him just as much as I'd fallen for my vampire Edward. Just as the thought passed my mind I realised that I needed to do something in order to preserve the memories I gained here so they were not lost when I eventually became a vampire. Opening the memory book I'd gotten from my mother on my wrecked 18__th__ birthday I started to write everything down, hoping that I wouldn't be changing anything in the future as I did so. Just as I was writing about my visit to Carlisle I heard a soft knock on the door, placing the pen down gently I tucked my feet underneath me taking a deep breath._

"_Come in."_

"_I'm sorry to interrupt Bella; I noticed you hadn't been down since your visit."_

"_I'm sorry I lost track of time. I've started a memory book for Edward when I get back I want to show him it."_

"_I think that's a wonderful idea. Would you like some help?"_

"_I'd love some. I was just writing a short message to him alongside my visit with Carlisle."_

"_I have some family photographs that you could take back with you."_

"_That would be wonderful. I wish there was a way I was able to save you from the influenza."_

"_Hush child, it will be my time to leave this earth, Edward however has so much to look forward to."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Big things are coming your way."_

"_Can you tell me?"_

"_I'm afraid not, however it will be a happy surprise."_

"_Thank you for everything."_

"_You're welcome. Tell Edward I love him and I'll always be watching over him."_

"_I will."_

_Before I could ask whether she would need to go and retrieve the photographs from another part of the house, Elizabeth already had them in her hands as she handed them to me before sitting down next to me. Curiosity got the better of me as I looked at the black and white images, there in his mother's arms was a bronze haired emerald green eyed baby boy holding a small teddy bear in his chubby fingers, the next, looked to be a portrait of Elizabeth and Edward Snr's wedding. Finally, there was one from a few months ago it looked to me like a school portrait, the final image Edward would have taken as a human._

_End Memory_

As I felt myself get tired, my shield slipped back into place as I rested my head against Edward's shoulder closing my eyes for a few minutes to regain my bearings. Once I opened my eyes again I looked up into those golden eyes I loved so much to see so much love and wonder dancing around in them, I knew in that one moment I'd just given Edward something he thought he'd lost for good, a memory of his mother, the woman who made all of this possible. My hand automatically rested against my rounded tummy as Jacob started to move around inside me. Reaching up I kissed his lips gently knowing that he was unable to speak right now. I was happy in the knowledge that I'd done the right thing by making the memory book. I only wished I could do the same for Alice. What I wouldn't give to be able to give her her human memories back.


	15. Plans For The Future

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Plans For The Future**

**EPOV**

As I flipped through the memory book, more and more of my human memories seemed to emerge once more, after I was changed, Carlisle had sat me down and explained the reason I was unable to hold onto my human memories more than likely came from the fever I'd had during the Spanish Influenza epidemic, now thanks to my quick thinking wife I not only had my human memories written down, I'd never forget my mother's face again, it brought me comfort to know she'd looked after my Bella whilst she was in an unfamiliar place. I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella's lips touching mine as I looked into her chocolate brown eyes, I could see she was tired, although she was too stubborn to sleep yet.

"This is the best gift I've ever gotten."

"Really?"

"Really, in this one single gift you've given me my mother back. I told you she'd love you."

"You were right, we are very similar. When she first told me that she knew I was from the future I panicked, I didn't want to mess anything up."

"She had a habit of surprising people when she revealed her gift."

"She reminded me a lot of Alice just less bouncy."

"Don't let her hear you say that."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, you?"

"A little nauseous but better than before, at least I didn't get sick this time that's a bonus. I just wish I could have spared you."

"Charlie would have noticed if I was the only one not eating. Protecting your father is worth eating a little human food."

"Edward I was thinking about something whilst we were at The Lodge."

"What was on your mind?"

"How long will we be able to stay here after we graduate?"

"People are already starting to question Carlisle's age, so I'd say another few months, why do you ask?"

"When the baby comes I was wondering if we could live on our own for a while, I'd like to live as a family before having everyone around."

"I can understand that. Did we have anywhere in mind?"

"Chicago, when I found out I was pregnant I instantly wanted to live in your old family home again. That's if… if it's okay with you."

"I'd do anything for you, love. I think it's a brilliant idea. I inherited the house in my father's will, Esme restored it but no one has lived there since, if this is what you really want then we'll do it."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Sleep, it's been a busy day."

"Mm."

As Bella went through her nightly routine, I picked up my memory book, making my way over to the bookcase slotting it back into place. I never thought I would feel as connected to my human life again; however once again I'd been proved wrong, before turning to change into my pyjama pants, my eyes locked on the journal I'd written whilst Bella was in 1918, the minute we returned from school tomorrow I'd show her everything I'd written, it was important to me that she knew everything I'd ever felt and thought since meeting her, especially now, when she was able to show me her thoughts. By the time Bella had finished showering I was underneath the covers waiting for her to join me.

The minute she saw me her eyes lit up, and it wasn't long before she joined me under the covers resting her head against my chest. As she wrapped her arm around my waist I started to hum her lullaby, gently stroking her hair as her breathing evened out I knew she was sleeping, as she'd snuggled in her tank top had rode up slight exposing her baby bump, leaning down I kissed my son through his mommy's skin, hoping one day I'd be able to give Bella a daughter.

Closing my eyes I matched my breathing to Bella's allowing myself to relax. Tomorrow was going to be hard on my Bella and I knew I'd have to be strong for her. We'd be meeting Charlie first thing so he could meet with Mrs Stanley and Mrs Mallory as he informed them of Bella's complaint, it was about time their parents knew exactly how their daughters treated people over petty jealousy. Until then I was going to enjoy my time with my wife and unborn son.

* * *

**Actions Have Consequences**

**BPOV**

I woke to the most wonderful sight I've ever seen, Edward was laying in between my legs with his hands resting against my stomach as he spoke to the baby. I couldn't help myself; I reached down running my fingers through his soft bronze hair running my nails across his scalp. It took Edward a few minutes to look up, however the minute our eyes met, the crooked grin on his face warmed my heart; it made me extremely happy to see Edward this carefree. He'd never say it but I know having Billy and Jake's acceptance meant something to him. Taking a deep breath I felt the now familiar unease in my stomach, before I could say anything Edward had already moved allowing me to get up making a dash for the bathroom, making it just in time as I knelt over the porcelain god as I lost the contents of my stomach. Once I was certain I would be able to move, I stood slowly flushing the chain before brushing my teeth twice to take the vile taste from my mouth. Taking a deep breath, I walked back into the bedroom pulling off my pyjama pants and tank top getting changed into one of the maternity dresses Alice bought me, accompanying the outfit with cream ballet flats.

"I thought you said that my morning sickness would go away by now?"

"It should have, however every pregnancy is different."

"I'm not sure I can eat anything right now, can we pack some crackers."

"Of course we can sweetheart. Esme's already got your lunch made and packed."

"Hopefully I'll be able to eat lunch and stay the whole day."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Not really but the sooner we go the sooner we can finally reveal what Lauren and Jessica are like to their parents, we tried to play nice now they went too far."

"They'll regret messing with my wife."

"Is Charlie here?"

"He is."

"Let's go then."

Leaning my head against Edward's chest I smiled as he took hold of my laptop and backpack wrapping his free arm around my waist as we walked downstairs together, inside I was terrified however I knew if I backed out now Lauren and Jessica would only get worse, I'd yet to tell Edward all of the facts, unfortunately I knew now that it would all be laid bare. Taking a deep breath, I looked up just as Charlie walked through the front door. Of course Alice had already seen my decision to eat crackers to settle my stomach; I couldn't help the giggle that slipped out as she held them out as I took one out nibbling on it before handing Edward the box, smiling as he slipped it into my backpack. Giving Charlie a small smile we walked out to my Volvo, as I slid into the passenger side, Charlie slid into the back seat. I couldn't keep the smile off my face, I still found it amazing how Edward didn't mind being seen driving a baby pink Volvo. With the speed Edward drove which I had to say was marginally slower than usual, yet we still made it in plenty of time. Once we were parked Edward helped me out of the car, rubbing my unsettled stomach. The minute Charlie joined us we once again made our way into Principal Greene's office. As we entered I moved closer to Edward as Jessica and Lauren sat next to their parents. Edward sat next to Mr Mallory pulling me onto his lap. Mrs Mallory looked at Charlie in shock, obviously not expecting to see him there.

"Chief Swan what brings you here?"

"I'm here on behalf of Bella, I'm also here as the Chief of Police."

"What may I ask is the problem?"

"I'd ask you to ask your daughters however I don't think you'd get the truth so I'm going to hand this over to Bells."

"Mr and Mrs Mallory, Mrs Stanley, I'm sorry to have to say this but your daughters are not as sincere as they make themselves out to be, I arrived here last year to live with my dad from Phoenix, planning to stay two years and then head off to college, however all that changed when I met Edward, the minute I looked into his eyes I fell in love with him, sometimes I still don't see how I got to be so lucky, but by some miracle he loves me back. Ever since we made our relationship official, Lauren and Jessica have made snide remarks when they think that I can't hear them. Calling me plain and ordinary believing that they would be better for Edward than I would. When Edward briefly moved away, every day they made it their mission to make my life hell, purposefully asking questions about Edward when they knew just hearing his name tore a hole in my chest. That's why I stopped coming to school, I couldn't stand it anymore, in the end I contacted Alice, she came and got me, bringing me to Edward where we got married, he'd asked Charlie's permission a few days beforehand. We found out afterward I was three months pregnant; I'm currently entering my fifth month. Last week when Edward was re-enrolled I informed Principal Greene of their behaviour, whilst we were in biology Mr Banner asked them to come here and after doing so revealed our marriage and my pregnancy. For most people that would be enough to make them back off but not Lauren or Jessica, they caught up with us after class, Lauren grabbed my wrist holding it so tightly that she left bruises. This time they've taken it too far, so a few days later I went to my father and filed a police report, that's why we're here."

"Lauren is this true?"

"She doesn't deserve him, he should be mine."

"Jessica Marianna Stanley is this true?"

"It's not fair, he was meant to be my boyfriend."

"See what I mean. I can't take this anymore, either they are expelled or I'm not coming back, I can make up the grades I need via a GED."

"Chief Swan do you have the report with you?"

"I do. Bella has signed it."

As Principal Greene read over the report I could feel Lauren and Jessica's eyes glaring at my back, burying my head further into Edward's chest, I tried to hide the fact that tears were starting to fall, yet as usual Edward wasn't fooled as I felt cold fingers wiping them away. Closing my eyes I didn't realise how tired I still was. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself down knowing stress wasn't good for the baby. The minute I felt Edward's hand on my stomach I felt our baby settle down slightly allowing me to relax. I was brought out of my thoughts by Principal Greene talking to Lauren and Jessica, the shrill screech that came next made me jump.

"I'm sorry Miss Mallory, Miss Stanley, this time I'm going to agree with Chief Swan, you will be made responsible for your actions, as of now you are no longer students of Forks High School, Chief Swan will accompany you to your lockers to collect your things, then you will be removed from the building."

"WHAT! That's unfair, how are we supposed to finish school now."

"You should have thought about that before you started to bully Bella for being with Edward. You can't force someone to feel something they don't and quite frankly by this police report and Bella's recollections you are lucky she didn't say anything sooner. I'm sure you can complete your schooling via the GED."

"Come on girls."

"Fine."

"Bella, Edward you may leave if you want to. I can tell this has taken its toll on Bella."

"I'd rather stay if that's alright."

"Of course. You have your free period first, Edward I've already excused you from your Gym class."

"Thank you Principal Greene."

Once Lauren and Jessica had been led from the room by my father, I turned my back on their parents, determined not to allow them or their spiteful daughters get me down anymore, they'd taken up too much of my time already. Taking hold of Edward's hand as we left Principal Greene's office we made our way toward the library, suddenly I found myself grateful for this free time because I definitely wasn't feeling well enough today for Mike Newton trying anything. Once we arrived in the library Edward led me toward the quiet booths helping me into my seat as he started to set up my laptop, which now had all of my school assignments on it. Glancing around the library, I noticed there weren't many students using the free period for independent studies; however the ones who were I knew wouldn't interrupt us. Taking the crackers from my backpack I started to nibble on one in the hope my stomach would settle down completely.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Nauseous but the crackers are helping."

"They should help more than anything right now."

"Edward what were Lauren and Jessica's parents thinking whilst we were in there?"

"They were embarrassed by their behaviour. Apparently they've been blaming me for everything that has happened, when you started talking, they felt ashamed that they'd let it go on so long, they've always managed to talk their way out of trouble before but this time we had Charlie with us, along with your statement. You never have to see them again if you don't want to."

"I just want to get through the rest of my pregnancy without anyone making snide remarks. I've also been thinking about after he's born. I'd like to stay human a while longer, so we can give him a little brother or sister before my change."

"Are you sure you can't read my thoughts. I was just thinking the same thing last night."

"So we can try for another baby when Jacob is a little older."

"We can. I would love to give you a daughter."

"I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart."

Rubbing my stomach gently, I started to type my biology assignment onto the laptop; I knew there would be some noses put out of joint when I arrived in class pulling out my Apple Macbook. No doubt Mike and Tyler would have something to say about it however I couldn't care less, as my pregnancy progressed it was becoming more and more difficult to bend over. I was so engrossed in my work I didn't hear anyone come up behind me, that was until I heard Tyler and Mike's voice, now I was really regretting the decision not to involve Mike in the complaint. Taking hold of Edward's hand I sighed turning around to face Mike and Tyler, my face showing my frustration at being interrupted, not that they seemed to pay any attention.

"Where did you get permission to use that for your work? No one else is allowed."

"Principal Greene gave me permission when I told him how hard it was getting for me to bend these days."

"So you're getting special treatment now."

"Cut the crap and tell me what you want Mike I'm busy."

"Don't look like your busy to me. Your meant to be in Gym."

"Oh and how do you suppose I participate Mike, I'm five months pregnant, if you look at the computer screen you'd see I'm doing my biology assignments. Do you honestly think I'd use my pregnancy as an excuse to not do any work?"

"What about Cullen, he's not pregnant?"

"_Edward _has been granted a free period by Principal Greene. Now your point? Why are you interrupting us?"

"Coach Clapp went home sick and I was just wondering if you knew where Lauren and Jessica were."

"Well Mike, you won't be seeing them again at school, you see they made the mistake of bullying me, persistently since my arrival here, I've bit my tongue for so long now, but disrespecting my marriage and unborn son is different story, not to mention Lauren bruising me. You do remember my father is the Chief of Police."

"Of course I do. Why would you ask that?"

"If you want to stay in school to graduate I suggest you leave me alone, otherwise I can report you for stalking. It wouldn't be like I didn't have a case, you've been like a golden retriever puppy since I started here and as for Tyler, you're lucky you're still standing after the stunt you pulled when you were speeding. If Edward hadn't been standing next to me then I wouldn't be alive now. Lauren and Jessica have been expelled now please leave us alone and go bother someone else."

Taking a deep breath I turned my back on Mike and Tyler, moving my hands back to the keyboard as I started typing again, trying desperately to calm myself down, I hated when I got this angry but I'd supressed it for so long that it was only a matter of time before everything became too much, as I heard Mike and Tyler leaving, I felt Edward's hand against my back rubbing soothing circles on it, his lips touched my forehead and once again I found myself instantly relaxed. As I completed the first section of our biology assignment, I decided to put the likes of Mike and Tyler out of my head, they'd never grow up. Saving my work I closed down the laptop packing everything away again, handing it back to Edward.

"Are you alright, love?"

"Mm, let's hope that's the last time Mike tries to talk to me, I'll not hold you back next time."

"I think you scared him off, he wasn't expecting you to go to Charlie officially."

"Then he's an idiot, it's time he learned that I'm a Cullen."

"I thought you were a Masen?"

"I am, but that idiot doesn't have to know I don't use Cullen officially."

"You my love are a genius."

"Why thank you. Now lead me to our next class so we won't be late. You know how Mr Varner can get."

"That's true, come on I know a short cut."

"Even if we were late you'd turn on the charm so we'd not get into trouble."

"How well you know me."

Resting my head against Edward's shoulder I felt the calming influence he held over me seep through my body, something told me that Mr Varner wasn't going to be as accommodating to my pregnancy, the last time I'd seen him, I wasn't exactly myself. With Jessica and Lauren gone, I only hoped that we could get through our senior year without any more hassle. By the time we arrived outside our Calculus class, everyone was talking about Jessica and Lauren's expulsion, should have known it would be all around school in seconds, Mr Varner would definitely bring it up. Taking a deep breath I prepared myself for the worst as we made our way toward our seats, my head automatically found solace in Edward's shoulder as we waited for the lesson to begin, something told me this was going to end up being a long day.


	16. Thinking About Our Baby

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Thinking About Our Baby**

**BPOV**

It didn't take long for me to relax, especially whilst I was gaining comfort from Edward, his hand was slowly rubbing my aching back, the room had slowly started to fill up, with the exception of the jealous twins, Mike and Tyler entered together, quickly taking their seats, it seemed Mike had finally taken the hint and would leave me alone. I'd just finished setting up the laptop when Mr Varner entered the room, Calculus had always been my worst subject, however with Edward's help I'd slowly started to improve, of course Mr Varner thought it was his expert teaching, who was I to burst his bubble. His eyes darted toward Lauren and Jessica's empty seats, waiting a few minutes before turning to address us, by the growl Edward was trying to hold in I could only imagine it would be about them. Reaching down I took hold of his hand feeling the tension leave his body instantly.

"Does anyone know when Miss Stanley and Miss Mallory will be joining us?"

"They won't be."

"Mr Cullen do you mind telling me what you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said, they won't be back, and they were expelled by Principal Greene this morning."

"Why?"

"Because they have persistently bullied my wife for years and Lauren made the mistake of laying her hands on her. Seems they forgot my father in law is the Chief of Police."

"I guess I'll have to talk to Principal Greene then. Why is Isabella using a laptop instead of using paper like everyone else?"

"Why don't you ask her, she'll tell you openly."

"Care to enlighten me Isabella."

"I really wish you'd stop calling me Isabella. It's Bella, and as for why I'm using a laptop, I'm nearly five months pregnant and it's becoming impossible to bend down. I've been given permission."

"Humph."

I always thought I could get through anything when it came to school, especially since Edward was in every class with me, however I was starting to think maybe getting through each day biting my tongue really wasn't worth it, I could make up the grades via my GED or logging into the online system to get the assignments, after completing them I could email them or get Alice or Edward to hand them in, as much as I hated the idea of being apart from Edward during the day, I wasn't sure putting myself through the stares and whispers was worth risking my unborn baby boy's health. Keeping my eyes on the computer screen, I made sure Mr Varner could see I was working before pushing my shield aside deciding to let Edward into my thoughts before making the final decision. I could already feel his eyes on me as he heard the latter half of my thoughts. He took a piece of paper writing down his questions so Mr Varner couldn't overhear, whilst I would reply in my thoughts.

"What is it? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"_No nothing like that, calm down. I've been thinking about everything, mainly school."_

"Oh what did you decide?"

"_Coming here is just not worth it, I can do all of this from home and not have the stress. The only part that will suck is not being with you. I just…"_

"I understand, I'm sure Principal Greene will understand, your health and our baby's health are more important."

"_I just don't want to feel like a failure for not staying." _

"No one will think that, love you're doing what's best for you. Don't think I didn't see how tired you were this morning."

"_Do you think you can get us out of class so we can talk to Principal Greene before lunch. I'll stay the rest of the day but I want to continue online after today."_

"Of course. I love you."

"_Love you too." _

Once my work was completed, I printed it out, smiling as Edward stood up to fetch it, I could feel Mr Varner's eyes on us the entire time, I knew he was going to have an issue with my laptop, however because it had been Principal Greene who'd given me permission there was nothing he could do about it. No doubt he thought I was turning into my mother, the only difference being, Edward and I would always be together, if people realised that then things would be a lot easier, I actually found it amusing that the one person I expected to have an issue with Edward and I was actually one of our biggest supporters. Resting my hand over my stomach, I swallowed roughly, the familiar unease making reappearance. Taking a deep breath out, I watched as Edward finished packing up my laptop, handing Mr Varner our completed work. The frown on his face told me he wasn't going to let us go without an explanation.

"Is there a reason why you're giving me your work this early?"

"We've completed it, it's not our fault that we are able to work together without holding each other up."

"There is still another half an hour left."

"Look Mr Varner, I know by the way you've been looking at me that you disapprove of my marriage and my pregnancy, but that doesn't change the fact that we're happy, and just so you know I'm nothing like my mother, history is not repeating itself. My mother is flighty, she changes her mind a lot. But that doesn't mean she doesn't still care about my father. If anything I'm more like my Dad, when I fall in love it's the real thing. Was our baby planned, no, are we happy, that answer is yes, because we didn't think this was possible. I thought I could do this, complete school without taking time off, but quite frankly I'd rather work from home where there are not jealous snooty girls and boys who can't take no for an answer. We're finished our work now I'm going to go see Principal Greene."

"Fair enough you can go."

"But…how is that fair?"

"Mr Newton get on with your work."

Taking a deep breath, I rested my head against Edward as he led me from the room, I didn't know what exactly came over me, I've always been so meek and mild whenever it comes to Mr Varner and his perception of us. Somehow I thought that my hormones had decided to kick in just at the right time, although I really wished it hadn't have happened in front of everyone, no doubt they would already be talking about it. Once we were as far away from Mr Varner's Calculus class, it didn't take us long to reach Principal Greene's office, once again we sat on the hard seats, as we tried to avoid Mrs Cope's staring. Five minutes later, Principal Greene appeared from his office, he instantly noticed us sitting there, however unlike most students he also knew we weren't here because we'd done something wrong. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself to tell him everything I'd told Edward, not to mention Mr Varner. Part of me would be sad to leave Forks High School, however I had to do what was right for me, for our baby and if that meant working from home that's what I would do.

"Bella, Edward what can I do for you."

"We've been talking and I've decided to complete the rest of this semester at home. It's not what I want but it's the best thing for me to do at this time, I hope you can understand."

"Of course I understand, I think you've been incredibly courageous attempting to come back to school whilst your nearing the end of your pregnancy, I'm sure Edward would be willing to hand in your assignments."

"Of course I would. I'd do anything for her."

"I hope you'll keep yourself rested. Will you be going now?"

"I was going to wait until we'd managed to speak to Alice and Jasper but I'm not feeling very well. Would you let them know?"

"Of course I will."

"Thank you Mr Greene, for everything."

"You're welcome."

As I laid my head against Edward's chest, his arm wrapped around my body as he shook Mr Greene's hand with his free hand, I could automatically see how much my decision to stay home for the last few months of my pregnancy had relaxed Edward, I wouldn't be constantly on edge and irritated by the small mindedness of some people, and he would no longer have to deal with the jealous twins whilst I was unable to be by his side. The only downside was him having to leave me behind in the mornings. The minute we reached the car I was torn between the passenger side and getting some sleep in the backseat. Sighing, I bit on my lip, for once not sure what to do for the best. Before I could make my final decision I felt the ground disappear from underneath me, as Edward opened the back door, laying me across the seats, I couldn't believe my eyes, instead of the usual backseats I found two incredibly comfortable pillows and soon found myself covered up with a duvet, my eyes instantly grew heavy as I fought sleep.

"Sleep, my angels. I promise we'll be home soon."

"Okay. Love you."

"I love you too. Now sleep."

**EPOV**

Once I'd gotten Bella settled in her makeshift bed I walked the short distance to the drivers' side sliding into the seat, with one final look behind me, I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I saw Bella was already asleep. Finally she'd allowed herself to relax, I'm not going to lie, when Bella told me via her thoughts that she was thinking of studying from home, I was relieved, I'm almost positive she was only pushing herself so that she could get the point across to Lauren and Jessica, but now they'd been expelled and were as far away from me as possible, she could allow herself to relax and enjoy the remainder of her pregnancy, I knew Carlisle would be happy with her decision, I hadn't told Bella this but he had been worried all the high school dramas would have an adverse effect on her pregnancy, With Bella sleeping, I was able to go at my normal speed and once again we were home in half the time we would have had she been awake; Esme was on the front porch when we arrived home. Once I was parked, I carefully picked up Bella, smiling as she rested her head against my chest.

"What happened? She seemed so determined to stay there until she wasn't able to anymore."

"Mr Varner made some snide remarks along with Mike interrupting her work whilst we were in the library. She's tried to keep her emotions in control but in reality she just needs to rest."

"Your father will be pleased."

"I know, it's going to be hard being apart from her for the next four months during the day but I would rather she be here than be stressed at school, Principal Greene is transferring her records to online school."

"Did she eat yet?"

"No, she hasn't been feeling well. I thought I'd let her sleep first and then when she wakes up she can eat."

"Good idea. I've already made a bed up for her on the couch."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome son."

"Is Carlisle around, I want to ask him something."

"He just got home, he's in his office."

Laying Bella on the couch I covered her body with the duvet, sweeping a stray piece of hair from her face before making the short journey toward Carlisle's second floor office, with Alice still in school for once he hadn't already been forewarned and I could see the surprise in his golden eyes as I opened the door. Smiling slightly, I walked into the office, sitting down on one of the comfortable seats trying desperately to find the right words. Carlisle was confused; he didn't know why we were home early, especially with the determination Bella had been displaying.

"Is everything okay son?"

"It will be, now. Everything got too much for her to handle,"

"What happened?"

"Well as you know, she had to tell Principal Greene everything Lauren and Jessica had put her through, Carlisle it took everything I have not to retaliate when I heard the things that they did to her. Whilst we were gone, they taunted her, relishing in the fact that we'd left, believing when we got back that I would get together with one of them instead, they practically admitted that they were trying to tear us apart because they thought they were better for me than Bella. They were expelled, everything was going fine, we were in the library working on our biology assignments when Mike and Tyler interrupted us, you'd think with us being married and expecting our first child that he would get the message but no, he still tried to ask her out. Let's just say he wasn't too happy when he found out that Jessica had been expelled. School should be a place where she can be happy, but there were too many stresses there, she told me in her thoughts that she wanted to stay home. To say I'm relieved is an understatement."

"You both did the right thing. You want to ask me something else?"

"Is it possible for Bella and I to produce a child in our time? We both desire to try for another child."

"Well considering she was able to conceive in 1918 and technically your um…semen is just that I don't see the harm in trying again, although we will need to change her before the Volturi get wind of her existence."

"I understand. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Go back to Bella."

"I will."

Taking an unnecessary deep breath I stood up, making my way back downstairs, chuckling under my breath as I realised Bella was awake, I should have realised she would wake when I was away from her. Thankfully Esme had managed to get her to eat something, I had a niggling feeling that our son was going to arrive sooner rather than later, I only hoped that he wouldn't come too soon. Pinching the bridge of my nose I wrinkled my nose at the vile smell of Bella's dinner, although the way she was smiling I would endure it. She and our unborn son were my world, and I couldn't wait for the day to arrive when I could hold him in my arms. Our miracle baby.


	17. Labour

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Labour **

**BPOV**

Four months had passed since I'd made the decision to spend the remainder of my pregnancy at home, taking my classes online whilst Edward, Alice and Jasper went to school to keep up appearances, at nine months pregnant, the nesting instincts had definitely kicked in, I must have tidied the nursery four times in the last few days. After talking to Principal Greene Edward had been given 6 weeks off school with the understanding he would complete online classes, and Carlisle had taken it upon himself to call in sick, I couldn't hide the chuckle as I imagined the look on their faces if the hospital realised the real reason why Carlisle was taking time off. Taking a deep breath I walked the short distance toward the living room, from our new bedroom on the ground floor, once I'd stopped being able to see my feet Edward had taken it upon himself to decorate our new bedroom and the nursery himself, true to her word Alice didn't intervene however with my approval, she did help me pick out baby clothes and furniture which I had to admit was spectacular. Esme, Alice and Carlisle had gone hunting in preparation for the birth, although I was sure he would arrive when they were gone, as I'd been feeling some mild back ache earlier on. As if the baby had read my mind, a sharp pain shot through my lower abdomen and back, I couldn't stop the hiss that escaped as I grabbed hold of Edward's hand squeezing it tightly.

"Bella what do you want me to do?"

"Just hold me. I had a feeling he would make an appearance today."

"Have you been experiencing pain?"

"My back ached throughout the night but that was pretty normal. It was aching earlier on though. Why?"

"Because it sounds like you've been in early labour since you woke up."

"That was nearly three hours ago."

"I know, love. Would you like me to call the rest of the family back?"

"I'd rather it was just the two of us."

"Alright, just listen to what your body wants; don't be afraid to be vocal."

"Hide your decisions from Alice; I don't want her to know yet. I think it would be funny if they walked in and he was already nursing."

"I think I like that idea, it would be good to surprise her for once."

"Mm."

Sliding off the couch I pulled off my skirt practically tearing it from my body as I felt another contraction shoot through my stomach. Before I could ask him, Edward already had my panties off, suddenly I loved that he was able to hear my thoughts, it was definitely going to come in handy, especially when I was in so much pain. Wrapping my arms around his neck I linked my fingers together leaning forward as the contraction continued, it was becoming impossible to stay quiet as I let out a low moan, breathing through the pain the way Carlisle had been teaching me to the past few weeks. Once the contraction ended I stood up straight resting my head against Edward's shoulder, resting my eyes.

"That seemed to be stronger than the one before."

"It was very intense. Does that mean that I have been labouring before I knew it?"

"It sounds like it. We're going to see our little boy today."

"I hope he looks like you."

"I hope he looks like his mommy."

"Not long now before we find out."

"Bella?"

"Mm."

"I think you should use the bathroom before the pain becomes too much, I don't want to embarrass you but there is a chance you could poop whilst pushing."

"Carry me?"

"Of course."

Wrapping my legs around Edward's waist, his arms encircled around my bottom keeping me upright as my head rested against his shoulder as I took small breaths out. Once we were in the bathroom, Edward reluctantly set me on the ground as I went about my business, my eyes widening as I felt a huge whoosh of water exit me. As my eyes met Edward's, I could tell I hadn't just peed myself. Reaching out for Edward, it didn't take long for us to enter the bedroom, although I knew there was no way I would be able to lay down I was in too much pain. Instinctively I wrapped my arms back around Edward's neck as I leaned forward again letting out a gluteal moan as the contractions started to come on top of each other.

"You're doing so well baby."

"How much longer?"

"I'd say a few more minutes maybe longer. The contractions are so close together now."

"It hurts."

"I know baby. It'll be worth it when Jacob is here just remember that."

"Love you."

"Love you too baby."

As the contractions intensified, so did the pressure, so much pressure Edward had moved me to laying down on the bed a few minutes ago. Now I was l kneeling on all fours, with Edward at the bottom of the bed coaching me through the contractions. I didn't need his mind reading ability to know that it was time to push; the burning sensation was becoming unbearable. Just as the thought passed through my mind, Edward informed me that I was fully dilated and was indeed ready to push. Bearing down I pushed hard, letting out a loud moan as I began to birth our baby into the world. Listening to Edward count, I stopped after he told me to, trying to catch my breath to continue pushing, and Edward's words echoed in my head as I prepared to start pushing again.

"You're doing wonderfully baby. His head is out."

"I'm so tired."

"I know you are baby, just a few more pushes and he'll be with us. Can you do that for me?"

"Mm hm."

"Good girl."

"C-c-contraction."

"Push baby."

Bearing down again, I pushed into my bottom with all the strength I could, somehow managing to keep myself focused enough to listen to Edward as he counted through the contraction before letting me know it was over. Panting heavily I gained my breath back before repeating the process three more times, after the last strong push I heard the most amazing sound ever. Our baby boy's first cry. I wanted very much to hold him; however I knew Edward still needed to cut the umbilical cord before I could hold him. I'd never been more thankful for his vampire speed as I was in this moment, in no more than a minute he had cleaned our baby boy off and cut through the umbilical cord, he'd even managed to place a diaper on him and dress him and place him in the basinet. After catching my breath again, Edward helped deliver the placenta before once again picking up baby Jacob handing him to me. Edward was right, the minute Edward lay Jacob in my arms, all the pain I'd just endured disappeared. Grabbing the bed cushion I placed it on my lap before lifting my top up to expose my breast, smiling as Jacob latched on instinctively, beginning to suckle greedily. My eyes met Edward's as I smiled wearily.

"Congratulations Daddy."

"Congratulations Mommy."

"He has your eyes."

"Thank you Bella. You've given me something I never knew I wanted."

"You're going to be a wonderful father Edward."

"I hope so."

"I know so. Alice is going to freak that she was unable to see this. With hunting her mind is already preoccupied, and you know what Emmett is like when he's hunting. She's no doubt too wrapped up to even think of searching for the future."

"Your right as usual, baby."

"When he's finished eating can we go downstairs?"

"We can. I wish we had a camera for their face."

"Already ahead of you there, it's already set up for when we go down there, the minute they walk through the door it will go off."

"You, my love are wonderful."

"I'm sore."

"That's normal; it'll ease off during the next six weeks."

Five minutes later Jacob was full and satisfied, as promised Edward helped me into the living room, curling up with me resting my back against the arm, my feet laying against Edward's lap. Jacob was sound asleep with his fist in his mouth. He looked so content and happy, my life as I knew it had drastically changed for the better, in the last year, Edward and I had been through a lot, yet here we were, stronger than ever, married with our first child in my arms. Our lives couldn't get much better than this. Just as I'd predicted, the rest of our family burst through the door twenty minutes later, Alice in the front, I couldn't help the giggle that escaped at the look on her face, the saying "Close your mouth before you catch flies" came to my mind, two minutes later the flash on the camera went off surprising everyone else. I don't think I've ever seen our family speechless before.

"Well, damn mama bear. How did you keep this one from the pixie?"

"Well you see Emmett, I was too busy deciding how I wanted the crib to look, I was making that many decisions she couldn't see that I was having early contractions, once I relaxed and Edward realised what was happening, I asked him to not make any decisions on my being in labour, it's not often I get to surprise Alice."

"Wow, just wow."

"Edward, did everything go alright."

"Everything went perfectly, Bella was amazing."

"Is her uterus contracting back?"

"Mm. He's breast feeding perfectly. Bella's exhausted can we answer your questions later?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Handing Jacob to Edward I smiled as I watched him holding our baby boy for the first time. He looked incredibly sexy holding a baby, there was no denying the fact that he was born to be a father. Resting my head against the couch I couldn't stop my eyes from getting heavy as I allowed sleep to take me. I had no fears that Jakey would be well taken care of whilst I napped. I could vaguely feel someone pull a blanket over my body before I drifted off into a deep sleep, my dreams filled of Edward and Jakey.

**EPOV**

As I held my newborn son in my arms, I couldn't help but feel content, without knowing it Bella had given me the one thing I'd always wanted but been terrified to admit, I thought my chances of being a father had died the day I was changed, I should have known Bella would find a way to grant me my wish. When I first realised she was in labour I'm not afraid to say that I panicked, however the minute I looked into Bella's eyes I knew I had to be strong for her, When she leaned against me through her contractions, I gave her the support she needed, finally feeling like the 17 year old boy I was instead of the soulless monster I'd believed myself to be for so many years, Bella was right I did have a soul, only a pure soul could help create this beautiful baby boy I held in my arms. Turning to face Bella I smiled as I watched her sleep, I knew she needed it; I could always wake her when Jacob needed feeding again.

"Edward, when were you going to tell us you and Bella talked about moving?"

"Alice, please understand, I'm only just finding my human memories again, there is so much in Chicago that can help me rediscover myself, not only that but we haven't had time to ourselves recently, whenever we have everyone has always interrupted. We're not talking about moving straight away. We'll be moving after we graduate and not until."

"I understand Edward, I'm sure everyone will be happy to live in Chicago again, just don't push us out."

"Aww Ali don't pout, you'll still see us, and we'll just not be living with you for a little while."

"Alright."

"Is something else bothering you?"

"Nope, just going to miss you whilst you get to stay home. You know there is one advantage of having online school."

"Oh what's that?"

"You get to show off your baby."

"That's true. Do you know when Charlie is going to be home?"

"He's doing the night shift so he's home. Why do you ask?"

"Once Bella wakes up she'll want to call him."

"Maybe you should invite him over, and Jacob."

"Sometimes I wish we could renew the treaty so I could be with Bella when she visits with her father."

"Maybe we can discuss it with Sam."

"Not yet."

"Alright."

"Thanks Ali."

"For what?"

"Understanding."

"I do see reason sometimes."

"Mm, not when you're shopping though."

"Don't hear you complaining."

"I'll be good I promise."

"Good."

* * *

**Introducing Jacob To Charlie**

**BPOV**

I didn't know how long I'd been asleep but I knew someone was trying to wake me as my body was being rocked from side to side gently, somehow I didn't think it was Alice she wouldn't be this gentle, that only meant one thing, Edward needed me for something, slowly opening my eyes, my gaze met Edward's golden ones as he smiled my favourite crooked smile. As I looked at the clock behind him I realised I'd been sleeping for nearly two hours. Stifling a yawn, I sat up holding my arms out for Edward to hand me Jacob; I couldn't help but feel loved as he placed the bobby pillow on my lap before handing me our son. Once again I lifted my shirt helping Jacob to latch onto my exposed nipple, hissing as the cold air touched my sensitive abdomen. My eyes met Edward's worried ones. I needed to reassure him before he started to overreact like he used to.

"I'm alright; my stomach is just a little sore. I know it's normal."

"Would you like to eat something?"

"Not yet, I kind of wanted to eat with Charlie. Is it okay if we go see him with the baby instead of calling him?"

"I think that would be possible. Emmett installed the car seat in your Volvo."

"Does that mean you're going to let me drive?"

"Not yet, you need rest."

"Alright but after this six weeks I want to drive places every so often on my own."

"Alright."

Looking down at Jacob I unlatched him gently, as Edward pulled my maternity bra down before helping me lift the bra over my right breast as Jacob quickly latched on beginning to suckle again. He definitely took after his father for his eating habits, even if Edward didn't eat human food anymore. Before I could say anything Edward was already pulling a brush gently through my hair as he started to braid it. When Edward did my hair, it was soothing for me, however when Alice did it, it was always forced upon me, maybe if she didn't force me into Bella Barbie all the time I'd be more cooperative. Five minutes later Jacob stuck his tongue out, as I gently unlatched him, smiling as Edward placed the burping cloth over my shoulder. Leaning Jacob against my shoulder I rubbed his back gently, smiling as he burped nuzzling into the crook of my neck. Getting up gently I followed Edward out the front door, laughing as he scooped up the diaper bag. I could already tell he loved being a father it was written all over his face. It didn't take long for me to figure out how to strap Jacob into the car seat, securing him into it in record time. With our little miracle bundled safely in his car seat I slid into the passenger side as Edward started the car, once again we arrived at Charlie's so much quicker than we would have had Edward been driving at human speed.

"Charlie's wondering what we're doing here in the middle of the day."

"He probably suspects we are avoiding school. I didn't have time to tell him that I'd decided to stay home."

"Are you sure you're not the mind reader?"

"Positive I just know the way Charlie thinks. The key is under the eave."

Taking a deep breath, I held Jacob against my shoulder as his head was buried into the crook of my neck; by his breathing I could tell he was already fast asleep. Stroking his back gently I watched as Edward opened the door, greeting Charlie, managing to keep him occupied long enough for me to get inside. I could hear the Mariners game on in the background, typical Charlie. By the looks of it he hadn't been spending a lot of time here, I didn't think it would be long before Sue and Charlie married.

"Hey kids what brings you two here?"

"Well Charlie we thought it was time we came to visit, we also have a surprise to show you."

"Oh you do, what's this surprise."

"Bella, love can you come here."

Walking into the living room, I moved Jacob gently from my shoulder into the crook of my elbow curling up on the couch as I watched Charlie carefully; I don't think I've ever seen him as lost for words. Normally I would have called him first but I was so exhausted I couldn't help but fall asleep soon after the rest of our family had returned from their hunting trip. Edward sat next to me wrapping his arm around us, as Charlie flopped down in his recliner hitting the mute button on the remote. After pulling his hand over his face, finally he spoke, his words relaxing me instantly, for a minute there I thought he was mad at me for not telling him about Jacob's birth straight away.

"So um…I went into labour this morning, at first I thought it was just back ache then about three hours later I realised I was getting contractions. Jacob was born soon after. He was definitely eager to meet us. I would have called before we came over but I fell asleep straight after he was fed and everyone came back from camping."

"So if Carlisle didn't deliver him, who did?"

"Edward did. He was wonderful Dad, he knew all the right things to say, he guided me through it wonderfully. I couldn't have done it without him."

"I can tell. He looks like both of you, where did he get the green eyes from?"

"My biological mother had green eyes, I guess somewhere in between he inherited them."

"They're definitely striking. What are you doing about finishing school?"

"I started online school when I was five months, and Edward has been granted six weeks off school and will be taking online classes until he needs to go back, I've got to say Principal Greene has been extremely helpful."

"Good, I want you to graduate."

"I will Dad I promise."

"Have you eaten, Sue's busy cooking."

"Edward has, I haven't yet."

"You hungry?"

"Not yet, I still feel a little queasy, my stomach is sore."

"Maybe later then. Can I hold him?"

"Of course."

Standing slowly, I walked over to Charlie's recliner making sure not to wake Jacob as I laid him into his grandfather's waiting arms. The minute Charlie held Jacob in his arms I could see all the anger and hatred he had held against Edward ebb away, unshed tears were glistening in his eyes as he bonded with his grandbaby. My heart clenched at the thought of my mother, someday Charlie would find out the truth about Edward, know he was a vampire, I wasn't sure my mother would be able to handle it, yet at the same time I didn't want her to not know her grandson. I knew this was something I would need to talk to Edward about once we were alone, for now I was going to enjoy spending time with my father, I'd never admit it but I did miss him, we'd grown so close in the last year, I wasn't sure how he'd react when he found out we would be moving once we graduate. I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward's arms encircling my waist holding me to his chest, I breathed in deeply, inhaling his scent as I managed to calm down. Everything was falling into place, Charlie accepting my husband was the missing piece slotting into place. Long gone was timid Bella Swan, new girl at Forks High, I was now Isabella Masen, wife, sister, daughter, and now mother. I'd never felt so content in my life as I did now.


	18. Putting The Past Where It Belongs

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Putting The Past Where It Belongs**

**CHPOV**

As I held my grandson on my arms, I knew I needed to put the past behind me, I might never know the real reason why Edward left Bella in September, all I needed to know was that my baby girl was being taken care of, I knew now that Edward was the only one who could make her happy, no matter what had happened, I knew now, they were nothing like Renee and I, it was clear to see how much Edward doted on Bells and Jacob, knowing they would always be provided for and loved made all the negativity disappear. Standing slowly I laid Jacob back into Bella's waiting arms, I looked toward Edward knowing it was now or never.

"Edward I was wondering if you and I could talk."

"Of course, would you like to stay here or go for a drive?"

"This is something that both of you need to hear."

"Alright."

"I just want to say how sorry I am for the way I treated you after you brought Bella back from Phoenix, I know you make her happy, that's all I want for Bells. I don't expect you to tell me the reason why you left; all that matters is you came back for her."

"Charlie if there was any way I could take back what I did when I left, when Carlisle told us he was taking the new job in LA, I thought it would be best if I gave Bella the opportunity to be with someone who could be with her all the time, not subject her to a long distance relationship, I can tell you now from the bottom of my heart I was as miserable as Bella, without her there is no reason to live."

"I believe you son. Just have to see the way you look at her to know that. I hope we can start again."

"I'd like that."

"Alright enough of the mushy stuff, who's hungry."

"I could eat something now Dad."

"Follow me kiddo, Sue's been cooking all day."

I don't think I've ever felt this nervous before, when I started dating Sue at first I worried how Bella would take it, I'd never shown any interest in anyone other than her mother. However the more serious things were becoming between Sue and I, the more I started to realise Bells knew more than she was letting on. Walking into the small dining room, I kissed Sue gently, pulling away as Bella and Edward walked in. I couldn't help but flush ducking my head slightly. If Bells didn't suspect already, she knew for sure now.

**BPOV**

As Charlie left the room, I wanted desperately to know what he was thinking, although I knew I'd have to wait until we got home for that to happen, I didn't know why Charlie was being so secretive, it's not like a wouldn't approve of Sue Clearwater, when Harry had died, Charlie had been the one she turned to, every time we visited Sue was here or he would go down to LaPush to have supper with her, Leah and Seth. I didn't want to rush him into telling me if he wasn't ready, yet at the same time part of me was hurt that he felt he couldn't be honest with me. Taking a deep breath I tried not to let the unshed tears which were gathering in my eyes fall at the realisation there was a huge part of my life I was keeping from my father. I realised my shield must be down when Edward rested his hand on my shoulder rubbing it gently, he always knew how to make me feel better. Resting my head against his chest as I held Jacob close to my heart, my eyes widened as Edward and I came face to face with Charlie showing PDA, now I knew where I got my blush from; biting my lip I knew I desperately needed to reassure him.

"You didn't have to hide this from me Dad."

"I um…I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, I mean the only person I've ever been with before Sue is your mom."

"I'm happy for you, Dad. My biggest fear was you being alone."

"I'm sorry I never told you. I'm glad you know now."

"Me to. Before we eat Sue I was wondering if we could talk about something."

"Of course Bella. Would you like to go out back?"

"Sure."

Gently placing Jacob into Edward's arms I followed Sue outside, until I knew for sure Charlie was going to find out about the treaty and the wolves I didn't want to make him suspicious, although I was almost positive that it was inevitable now that he would find out about the wolves which in turn would lead him toward finding out the Cullens were vampires, that thought alone made me feel sick because I wasn't sure how he would react. By the time we were far enough away that Charlie would be unable to hear I turned toward Sue releasing the breath I didn't even realise I was holding. As Sue took hold of my hand, I suddenly felt much better as my eyes met her brown orbs I knew whatever the answer to my questions would be Sue and Billy would help Billy understand.

"I think I know what you're going to ask me."

"When will you be telling him?"

"Soon, he's showed an interest in moving down to LaPush, he's going to run across one of the wolves soon."

"Can we be there when you tell him, then we can tell him about us."

"Of course Bella. He doesn't want to lose you."

"He won't. I'll make it work; I just have to talk to Edward about it."

"I understand. I'm glad you're happy for us he was worried you'd think it was too much."

"I've lived with Renee and Phil for a few years before I moved here, my biggest fear was when I was changed he would be left on his own, now I know he'll be taken care of."

"You're an amazing woman Bella."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now come on let's eat."

"Sounds good to me."

With my questions answered, I made my way back into the house, I always knew at some point Charlie would find out, I just didn't expect it to be so soon. Taking a deep breath I followed Sue into the dining room where Charlie and Edward were still waiting for us, I could tell Edward had changed Jacob's diaper because he had different pants on. Sitting down next to my husband I knew we had a lot to talk about when we got home. Once we were settled at the table; Sue brought our food out, I had to admit it looked fantastic and tasted even better. By the time we'd finished eating I was full. Glancing at my watch I sighed reluctant to leave but knowing we needed to get Jacob to bed.

"I hate to break up the party but I think it's time Edward and I were heading home."

"Alright kiddo. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Thanks for having us."

"Any time."

Standing slowly, I waited by the front door for Edward, it wasn't long before he was standing by my side, laying Jacob into my waiting arms, the minute he was in my arms I felt myself relax, it seemed our baby had the same effect on me that Edward did. Finally feeling content again, I walked toward the car suddenly realising how exhausted I truly was. As Edward opened the car door I securely fastened Jacob into his carseat, sliding carefully into the passenger side. After waving goodbye to Charlie, content that he was going to be well taken care of, I buckled myself in gazing at my husband, we were home in no more than 5 minutes, imagine my surprise when I saw Sam, Emily, Jake and Leah in our living room. Carlisle must have arranged Emily's surgery. I hoped this would be the start of a truce between our family and the tribe. Only time would tell.

* * *

**Emily's Surgery**

**Emily POV**

Today was the day I would finally be getting plastic surgery done on my scars, today was the day that Sam could finally forgive himself for hurting me, despite the fact that I had never blamed him, at the time no one trusted the Cullens and the minute they found out that Dr Cullen worked at the hospital, any hope of me receiving treatment went out the window, all that changed the day Bella invited Sam and I over to talk, the more she revealed, the more I could tell they were soulmates, the way Bella explained her feelings for Edward, they mirrored the way I felt about Sam. They'd fought so hard to be together, they deserved to be given the opportunity to stay together, I know I'd become a shape shifter if I were able to. Thankfully Sam seemed to feel the same way, and granted her wish to be changed on the condition that no more would be changed, something told me they would stick to their side of the treaty.

We arrived at the Cullens a little after noon, Leah and Jacob had insisted that they come along, although something told me it wasn't just to support me through the procedure, they were trying to hide it but I'd guessed a few weeks ago that Leah was expecting, she'd been phasing less and less, I knew she'd tell me when she was ready to. Carlisle greeted us at the front door making us feel welcome instantly. The first thing I noticed was Bella and Edward's absence,

"Good afternoon Emily, Sam I'm so happy to be able to do this procedure today."

"Good afternoon Dr Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle then, I was hoping Bella and Edward would be here."

"They're on their way back; they've just been to see Charlie. In fact I think that's their car now."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Taking a deep breath, I rested my head against Sam's shoulder as we waited for Bella and Edward to arrive home. Of course with Edward's vampire speed it didn't take long for them to leave the garage and enter the living room, the baby boy she held in her arms was snuggled into her chest, the pure joy on Bella's face as she held her son close brought tears to my eyes, I hoped one day Sam and I could start a family. Pulling myself out of my thoughts I pushed Sam gently to one side mentally preparing myself for the procedure. As if he could read my mind Sam wrapped his arms around me resting his head against mine.

"I'll be waiting right here for you. Dr Cullen is going to take good care of you."

"I know, I just never thought I'd be able to do this."

"Neither did I, but thanks to Bella we are. She's a remarkable girl."

"That she is."

"I love you."

"Love you to."

With one final kiss, my nerves disappeared as Carlisle came for me, he led me toward the third floor to one of the rooms off to the right, I guessed Carlisle must have gotten a room ready for after the procedure, as we entered the room I noticed an operating table standing next to a comfortable bed, with one last look behind me, I picked up the hospital gown which had been laid out on the bed for me, heading into the bathroom quickly to change. Walking slowly over to the operating table I lay down resting my head against the comfortable pillow as Carlisle reassured me everything would go just fine, and surprisingly I found myself trusting him completely. The last thing I could remember before I went under was the look on Sam's face when he saw me again.

_Two Hours Later…_

**SPOV**

Two hours since the love of my life had gone upstairs for her operation, I couldn't help but worry even though I knew that Dr Fang would take care of her, my inner wolf was fighting to stay in control. Taking deep breaths, my eyes locked on Edward's as I groaned low, forgetting he was able to hear my thoughts, the last thing I wanted was for him to think I wasn't grateful when I couldn't be more grateful, after today I could finally forgive myself for phasing too close to her. Flopping down into the couch I rested my head in my hands trying to put my fears at bay. I never thought I'd see the day that I was thankful to a vampire; it made me feel extremely remorseful for all the times we had judged Dr Fang and his family. I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella touching my arm, lifting my head up, I looked into her eyes, and I knew everything would be alright. Who'd have thought vampires and werewolves would get along all thanks to one Bella Masen.

"Carlisle is communicating everything to Edward, he's almost done, and it's good news Sam, once they're healed it'll be a very faint scar you'll hardly be able to see it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You guys are like my second family. I miss you."

"We miss you too Bella, once Carlisle is done I'd like to talk to him about rewriting the treaty."

"He's done. He's getting her settled in mine and Edward's old room."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Ever since our conversation I've wanted to rewrite the treaty, I know after you and Jacob are turned the likelihood of you wanting to change anyone else is slim, I also know how much you miss coming down to LaPush, so if everyone else agrees I'd like to cancel out the boundary line, I think the Cullens have been punished long enough."

"I think Carlisle will agree to that."

"What's happening now?"

"He's coming down."

"How do you know?"

"I um…I have a gift, I'm able to let Edward into my thoughts or block him out, they call me a shield. I've been communicating with Edward whilst we've been talking."

"I think you're right, you were meant to be a vampire."

"Everything will be fine you'll see."

Talking to Bella helped settle my nerves; Emily was my life, my love, my everything, the day I scarred her beautiful face was the worst day of my life, I knew she was too close to me, but I was still new at phasing and any disagreement set me off. When Bella discussed her love for Edward with us, I realised for the first time that you didn't have to have a beating heart to love someone. I looked over at Jake and Leah, Lee Lee, I'd always love her, she was my first love, having to break her heart just about killed me, so much at first Emily refused to accept my imprint, Leah was after all her cousin, but as time went on the power of the imprint won out, the day Jake phased and imprinted on Leah was a day I'll always remember, mainly because Lee Lee and I could finally move on and be friends. I was once again brought out of my thoughts, this time by Carlisle.

"Sam, I've completed Emily's operation, it was a complete success."

"Thank you Carlisle. You've given Emily and me something we never thought was possible."

"I value human life Sam, that's why we hunt animals."

"I understand that now. I take it you heard my conversation with Bella."

"I did, and she was right I would like it if we didn't have a boundary line, it would make things easier on Bella as she is close with young Jake over there."

"Then it's official, the treaty will be rewritten to include the expulsion of the treaty line, and I'll add in my permission to change Bella and baby Jacob when the time is right. No war will be started."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After shaking Carlisle's hand I walked up to the third floor where the love of my life was recovering from surgery, I didn't know if Carlisle realised just how much he'd changed our lives for the better, I knew Emily was self-conscious over her scars, although she would never tell me. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open smiling as I saw Emily laying in bed, sleeping, she looked peaceful. Walking the short distance toward the bed I sat down in the seat which had been provided taking her hand in mine as I waited for my love to open her beautiful eyes. If there was one thing I'd realised through this experience is friends come in every package, the Cullens were more than friends now, I could definitely say I consider them family.


	19. Graduation

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Graduation **

**BPOV**

Graduation Day had arrived, and I found myself wondering how I managed to get so lucky, when I first moved to Forks I'd been set on graduating and getting as far away from Forks as I possibly could, but then I fell in love with Edward and all that changed for the better, it had been two weeks since Jacob's birth, other than waking up to be changed or fed he was a happy, content baby. Turning my head toward the window I noticed it was still dark outside, I was currently in Jacob's nursery rocking back and forth while he nursed. Today was definitely going to be a long day; I didn't know how I was going to manage the graduation ceremony without nursing. Looking down at our beautiful baby boy suckling greedily on my nipple, I heard Edward on the piano allowing the notes to soothe my nerves. I started to hum my lullaby softly, breathing in his baby smell. I was brought out of my thoughts as the music stopped, taking my eyes away from Jacob I looked toward the door smiling as I saw Edward in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, what's on your mind?"

"I thought you'd have heard I've not had my shield down recently."

"I did, I just don't like to hear it from you rather than your thoughts and I try to give you the privacy you deserve."

"I'm just worried, I'm nursing every two hours and graduation is going to go on a long time, if I don't feed him straight away it's incredibly painful."

"Have you pumped any milk into bottles?"

"Mm I did some last night before we went to bed, I guess since he'll be with Esme and Carlisle during the ceremony using the bottled breast milk would be better."

"What would make you happy?"

"Honestly I'd prefer him to be with us during the ceremony but I don't know whether that would be practical."

"Sweetheart if you don't feel comfortable being away from him right now then we'll make sure he is with us."

"I just don't want Esme and Carlisle to think I don't trust them with him."

"They won't. Is he asleep?"

"Not yet, can you burp him whilst I get ready?"

"Of course."

Unlatching Jacob from my breast, I stood slowly being mindful not to jostle him as I laid him gently into Edward's waiting arms, I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I watched Edward with our son, it was clear to see he relished being a father just as much as I loved being a mother, ever since my journey to his past he'd finally accepted that he had a soul. Instead of dwelling over everything he lived in the moment, enjoying everything life had to offer him. Walking slowly into the bathroom I turned the shower on allowing the water to run over my tense muscles instantly relaxing, after washing my hair and body thoroughly I stepped out of the shower drying myself off, dressing quickly before blow drying my hair tying it into a fishtail braid, I was feeling way too nervous to eat, deciding to eat something later when everyone was here for the party. Once again it didn't take long for us to arrive at Forks High School, the gymnasium had been transformed once more for the ceremony, and Principal Greene was trying desperately to get everyone into the right groups. Despite my last name being Masen I wanted to graduate under Cullen so I didn't have to be away from Edward for too long. Taking a deep breath I rested my head against Edward's shoulder as he led us toward Principal Greene.

"Ah Bella, Edward it's good to see you. Is this the little one?"

"This is Jacob, he was born three weeks ago, and I wanted to ask a question."

"Oh what will that be?"

"I know I'm enrolled here as Masen but I would really like to graduate under Cullen, I'm still not comfortable leaving Edward's side, and we have the baby with us."

"I don't see a problem with that. If you need to leave the ceremony to feed him that's alright."

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome."

Leaning against Edward I walked into the gymnasium, suddenly feeling protective of my baby boy, this was the first time I'd been out in public with Jacob since his birth, the minute we entered, the entire gymnasium stared in our direction making me feel instantly self-conscious, Thankfully there were so many teachers around, they weren't able to stare for long. Charlie and Sue were here, sitting alongside Sam, Emily, Jacob and Leah; I relaxed into Edward's chest as I spotted them. Inhaling Edward's sweet scent I found myself completely relaxed as we walked toward out seats sitting behind Tyler Crowley. Alice of course had been chosen for Valedictorian, usually they shied away from this sort of attention but I knew this time around my sister was relishing being asked. She always does like it when the attention is on her. Principal Greene called her up to the microphone just before she sat down. Looking down at Jacob I smiled seeing him sleeping peacefully in my arms.

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. our answers were things like astronaut, president, or doctor. When we were ten they asked again and we answered: rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medallist. But now that we've grown up they want a serious answer. Well, how about this: who the hell knows?! This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions; it's the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love – a lot. Major in philosophy - 'because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be… we won't have to guess. We'll know."

As Alice finished her speech everyone in the gymnasium began clapping, there was one thing for sure, her speech would be remembered for many years to come, she always did know how to make a statement, there was no doubt in my mind that everyone would be coming up to her at the party. Once Alice was seated the ceremony began, everything seemed a blur to me, my only priority being the small baby boy in my arms. All too soon it was our turn to collect our diplomas; ever so gently I rested Jacob into his arms heading toward the stage to collect my diploma, it wasn't hard to spot our family's cheers.

"Tyler Crowley, Bella Cullen. Alice Cullen."

Once Principal Greene handed us our diplomas I made my way toward our seats quickly, as I knew Edward would be called next. Once I was back in my seat, I placed my diploma into Jacob's diaper bag before Edward rested him into my waiting arms before making his way to the front of the gymnasium wit Jasper close behind him. Once he was up on stage, he turned toward me flashing me that crooked smile which I love so much. The minute that diploma was in his hands it finally felt like our lives were beginning. An hour later everyone had received their diplomas and we were allowed to leave. Alice of course spent that time handing our party invitations. The unstoppable force of nature strikes again.

* * *

**Preparing For The Party**

Once the news of the elusive Cullens throwing a graduation party, news spread like wildfire. Of course Tyler and Mike were the first to respond, my only worry was that they would have the audacity to bring the jealous twins with them. Although something told me even if they did, there was not a chance in hell they would make it through the front door. Alice had been planning this for months I doubted she would allow anyone to spoil it, that's the only reason why I'd agreed to it, but if I saw anyone going anywhere near Jacob's nursery then they'd have me to deal with. Once we arrived home, I lifted Jacob from his carseat with one thing on my mind, nursing him, Pushing my shield aside I let Edward into my thoughts as I wanted him to keep Alice and Emmett away from me for a while.

"_Edward, I need to nurse Jacob, I get the feeling Alice is going to try and get me to play dress up and I'm honestly not in the mood."_

"Don't worry love, I'll distract her."

"_Love you." _

"I love you too."

Leaving the comfort of Edward's embrace I made my way inside, heading toward our new bedroom on the ground floor, I didn't have to be a mind reader to know Alice was trying to get passed Edward and follow me. I knew in the end I'd probably allow her to help me choose an outfit but my baby came first. Easing myself into the rocker I placed Jacob into the basinet whilst I pulled off my shirt and bra before, taking a deep breath I scooped Jacob into my arms laying him close to my breast, relaxing instantly as he latched on beginning to suckle greedily, whilst he nursed I rested my eyes, forgetting how hectic being out and about could be, however there was one thing I did know, Alice was planning this party for me, and I would behave myself and enjoy it. I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward coming into our room, pinching the bridge of his nose, I could tell he was frustrated, Alice had a way of doing that to any of us but she meant well.

"Let me guess, she agreed to leave me alone as long as I came found her afterward?"

"Sometimes I often wonder if you'll be able to read my mind once you're turned."

"Anything is possible with me. Will you be alright getting Jacob ready; I don't feel comfortable leaving him in his crib whilst half of Forks High is here."

"I'd love to, Something on your mind?"

"Just wondering how Charlie is going to handle knowing what you are, and about the wolves. Sue was planning on telling him tonight."

"Everything will work itself out I promise."

"It'll be a lot to take in, but I know with Sue and Billy there they'll help him absorb it."

"That's true. Is he falling asleep?"

"Mm I can always feed him again during the party if he needs it."

Unlatching Jacob from my nipple, I laid him gently into Edward's arms before making my way toward Alice and Jasper's room, as much as I hated Bella Barbie time, I knew it was inevitable I'd end up getting my makeup and hair done by my sisters, this was just their way of showing me they loved me. Taking a deep breath I prepared myself for an hour of primping and preening as Alice and Rosalie grabbed hold of my arms practically lifting me into the room, it wasn't often they used their vampire speed, due to my motion sickness. Planting a smile on my face, I decided to make the most of this rather than complain, the more I complained the longer Alice seemed to take. Sitting down at her vanity, I turned toward my sisters trying not to let my anxiety show, although there was no fooling her.

"Deep breaths, it'll be fun."

"That's what you said last time."

"Bella don't…"

"I'm sorry Ali, I didn't mean that."

"You're forgiven."

"Do you have anything you'd like me to wear or could I wear one of the dresses Edward bought me."

"You can dress yourself, as long as you wear the heels I bought to match."

"Are you trying to make me fall?"

"You won't fall, trust me. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Alright, alright, I'll wear them."

"I knew you'd see reason."

"Just as well I love you."

"Love you too sis."

"What are you doing to my hair?"

"Rose will curl it while I do your make up."

"Not too much, Edward thinks I don't need it."

"I know, I know."

I knew if I didn't let Alice and Rosalie get on with it, they'd still be doing my makeup and hair whilst people were arriving. Knowing Jacob was safe with his father I rested my head back against the chair just in time for Rosalie to start styling my hair. Closing my eyes, I felt myself relaxing, I'd never really accepted this type of pampering before, I realised now the reason why I was so reluctant was because I didn't feel like I was worth it, for as long as I could remember I'd looked after people; first my mother then Charlie, for the first time in my life my family wanted to take care of me, and instead of accepting it, I'd pushed them away. I could feel the unshed tears gathering in my eyes as I realised that I'd unknowingly hurt the people I love most, never again would I push them away.

Twenty minutes later Alice had completed my manicure and pedicure painting my toes and finger nails blood red, she was definitely making a statement with the colour but I instantly found myself loving it. With my nails drying she turned her focus to my makeup, deciding on a light foundation and blush with some lip gloss to give my lips some colour. I suddenly wondered if Edward had spoken to Alice about our conversation and she was at last taking my feelings into consideration. Turning my head slightly I caught my reflection in the mirror, finding I didn't recognise myself.

"Wow, I don't know what to say."

"Say thank you and go get dressed people will be arriving soon."

"Thank you, both of you I know I don't say it enough."

"You're welcome. Now shoo."

"Yes ma'am."

Standing up slowly, I walked out of Alice and Jasper's bedroom making my way downstairs again, suddenly missing our old room. So much had happened up there, so many important moments in my life, most importantly the beginning of our married life together, the thought of it being turned into some other necessity made me sad. Trying not to dwell on things, I headed straight into the walk in closet undressing quickly before sliding the dress over my body stepping into the matching heels, I could hear Edward start to greet people as I placed the Cullen necklace I'd received from Edward around my neck, along with the heart shaped diamond he'd given me when Jacob was born. Taking one last look in the mirror I walked out into the living room to face my guests. As I'd guessed Mike and Tyler had brought Lauren and Jessica and as much as I didn't want them in our house, I didn't want Edward to do something he'd regret, pulling down my shield I told Edward to let them in, filling him in on my thoughts yet agreeing if they tried anything then they would be escorted out of the house faster than they could walk. With one last deep breath, I joined Edward leading him toward the food. This was our house, our graduation party and no one not even the jealous twins were going to spoil it for us.


	20. Graduation Party

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Graduation Party**

**EPOV**

As Bella entered the living room, my breath caught in my throat, something that was hard to do for someone who didn't need to breathe, she was a vision of beauty and for the first time in 2 years I could tell she was finally starting to believe she was as beautiful as I'd always told her she was. My good mood vanished when I saw Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley walk in with Jessica and Lauren, I had ever intention to ask them to leave, that was until I heard Bella's thoughts, my wife didn't want to cause a scene and ruin the party, so instead of asking them to leave I watched as they entered our living room, determined to still keep my eye on them. The moment Bella dragged me toward the food I was grateful for the distraction. Ever so gently I placed Jacob into her waiting arms before filling up a small plate of food for her.

"Don't let Jessica and Lauren get to you, this is our house not school."

"That's true, if they try anything I can just throw them out."

"What are they thinking?"

"Lauren is still jealous but surprisingly Jessica is remorseful."

"At least one of them realises what they did was wrong."

"What's on your mind?"

"Just a little nervous, this is the first time Jacob has been around this many people."

"He'll be safe I promise."

"Everyone seems to be having fun, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all."

"Here come eat this."

Nuzzling my head into Edward's side I walked the short distance toward the couches, Alice had been hell bent on moving them but as Edward rightly said I would need somewhere to relax when the noise got too much. Thankfully Alice agreed, something that didn't happen very often, moving Jacob so he was resting in the crook of my right arm I managed to eat some of the food Edward had made up for me with my left hand before putting the plate to one side. I knew Edward wanted me to eat more but I just couldn't, not when I still felt uncomfortable with the weight I'd gained during my pregnancy. I was brought out of my thoughts by Angela and Ben coming over to us, I'd miss Angela when we moved, she and Ben were the most genuine friends I'd had at Forks High, and I wanted to keep in contact with them. Unlike most people Angela seemed unsure on whether I would feel comfortable with her and Ben sitting with us, I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Come sit down."

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to interrupt anything."

"You're not. Edward was just getting me to eat something."

"When did you have him?"

"Three weeks ago, everyone bar Edward had gone camping for the weekend when I realised I was in labour, Edward delivered him."

"He's beautiful, just like his mom and dad. What's his name?"

"Jacob Masen Cullen."

"You named him after your friend from the reservation?"

"Yeah, he's like my brother, you should have seen the look on his face when we told him."

"I can imagine. Where did Masen come from?"

"It was Edward's biological surname before he was adopted by Carlisle and Esme, that's why I chose to use Masen as my married name."

"That's so romantic. So Edward what's your full name if you don't mind me asking?"

"My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I don't remember my parents very well, but recently Bella has been helping me remember as she's asked a lot of questions about my life before I was adopted, my mother would have loved her."

"I know she'd have been proud of you."

"Thank you Angela."

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to dance."

"I'd love to,"

Taking a deep breath I looked down at my sleeping baby, torn between staying curled up on the couch with my husband and enjoying the party with my friends, in the end enjoying myself won out, as Alice no doubt saw my indecision and called Esme over to take Jacob from me, I smiled shyly as I gently laid my son into his grandmother's waiting arms. Instantly I could see her heart mending, Jacob couldn't replace her lost son, but she could dote on him the way she missed out on with her son. Taking hold of Edward's hand I stood up waiting for Angela and Ben to join us as we made our way toward the dance floor, Emmett seemed content being DJ, biting my lip I realised there was something I truly wanted to do. Going over to my brother I whispered in his ear before the music turned off, taking hold of the mic I prepared myself to show Edward and everyone else in the room just how much Edward meant to me, revealing my secret talent all at the same time. By Alice's eyes I could tell she hadn't seen this one coming, before anyone could protest The Bangles 'Eternal Flame' sounded through the speakers as I began to sing my heart out.

Close your eyes

Give me your hand

Darling, do you feel

My heart beating?

Do you understand?

Do you feel the same?

Or am I only dreaming?

Is this burning?

An eternal flame

* * *

I believe it's meant to be darling

I watch you when you're sleeping

You belong with me

Do you feel the same?

Or am I only dreaming?

But is this burning (burning)?

An eternal flame

* * *

Say my name

Sun shines through the rain

Of all life so lonely

Then come and ease the pain

I don't want to lose this feeling

Oh

Oh, oh

* * *

Say my name

Sun shines through the rain

Of all life so lonely

Now come and ease the pain

I don't want to lose this feeling

Oh

* * *

Close your eyes

Give me your hand, darling

Do you feel my heart beating?

Do you understand?

Do you feel the same?

Or am I only dreaming?

Or is this burning?

An eternal flame

* * *

Close your eyes

Give me your hand, darling

Do you feel my heart beating?

Do you understand?

Do you feel the same?

Or am I only dreaming?

Or is this burning?

An eternal flame

* * *

Close your eyes

Give me your hand, darling

(Ooh yeah yeah)

Do you feel my heart beating?

Do you understand?

Do you feel the same?

Or am I only dreaming?

Is this burning?

An eternal flame

* * *

Close your eyes

Give me your hand, darling

Do you feel my heart beating?

Do you understand?

Do you feel the same?

Or am I only dreaming?

As the song came to its close I finally felt like I'd made my feelings clear, the room burst into applause and of course my cheeks flamed beet red at the attention. Before I knew it, I was cradled against Edward's chest as he peppered my face with kisses, allowing himself to show the entire senior year the love he held in his heart for me. By the time he pulled away in order to allow myself to breath my panties were drenched and I cursed that we couldn't be intimate for another three weeks. Resting my head against Edward's neck I breathed deeply kissing the scar left over from Carlisle all those years ago. Our bubble was interrupted by someone tapping me on the shoulder, turning slightly I sighed seeing Jessica standing opposite us.

"What is it Jess, haven't you done enough damage?"

"I've not come over to cause trouble. I'm here to apologise, although I can't say the same for Lauren."

"Do you even realise how much you hurt me, pretending to be my friend just because I fell in love with Edward, I felt used and then when I actually needed you, you join Lauren's gang and turn against me."

"I'm sorry, I truly am. Deep down I knew Edward loved you. I was just jealous because the best I can do is Mike."

"You don't have to stay with him if you're unhappy. You're worth more than Lauren and Mike. You just can't see it."

"How can you be so nice to me after everything I did?"

"It's just the way I am. I can forgive and forget if you're being truthful. I don't want to forgive and then it happen all over again, I have a son to think of now."

"I am sorry, I didn't realise how much you loved him until now."

"He's my life."

"I see that now."

"Jess, if you want to talk at all you know where I am. Choose your friends wisely alright."

"Promise."

As Jess made her way over to Austin Marks, I smiled seeing how happy she looked, for once doing what she wanted rather than staying in the cliché. Nuzzling into Edward I let out a contented sigh, Alice was right this party was the best way to say goodbye to my friends, some of which I knew I'd never see again although there were a few I was definitely going to stay in contact with and for the first time I could actually see Jessica being one of those people. From my position I could see Lauren giving me daggers, obviously not happy with the fact Jessica and I had put the past behind us, Ten minutes later, Rosalie was escorting her from the house I could tell she was holding in her anger. With the party back in full swing after my performance I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck as his arms wrapped around my waist and instantly I was home, leaning forward I pressed my lips against his looking into his eyes once again becoming dazzled.

"I take it you liked my performance."

"More than you'll ever know. Why did you hide the fact you could sing?"

"It never came up in conversation and I wanted to reveal it at a time you'd never expect it. I've never been good at expressing myself and that song says it all. I love you Edward, all of you."

"I love you too. You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, for once Alice let me choose what I wanted to do with my outfit, of course she and Rosalie already had my makeup and hair planned out but for the first time I didn't get annoyed with it. I actually enjoyed it."

"That's wonderful. I managed to speak to Sam before we came home."

"How's Emily?"

"She's healing nicely. You can barely see the scarring now."

"I'm so happy for them."

"That's what I told him. He invited us to LaPush tomorrow."

"Did he say what for?"

"Nope. He was trying to hide his thoughts from me."

"Guess we'll find out when we get there then."

"Are you tired?"

"Mm do you think Esme will be okay with Jacob whilst I take a nap?"

"From what I can tell she won't be giving him back any time soon."

"Will you carry me?"

"Of course."

Resting my head against Edward's chest I felt myself being picked up bridal style, my eyes already beginning to close with the movement. By the time we were in our bedroom I could feel myself slip into sleep. Once Edward rested my against the bed, he slipped off my shoes before I felt the mattress sinking and Edward's arms wrap around my shoulders as I nuzzled into his chest again, the moment I had rested my head against his chest I relaxed, dreaming of all the things we had to look forward to. I couldn't wait to move to Chicago, but for now I was content in my husband's arms as he hummed my lullaby.


	21. Visiting Old Friends Part 1

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Visiting Old Friends {Part 1}**

**Leah POV**

Since I'd found out I was pregnant I was spending less and less time around the pack, I knew from Jacob that they missed me but I couldn't put the health of our unborn baby at risk, of course there was one good thing about not being able to phase for the next nine months, I'd finally made amends with Emily, now that Jake and I had imprinted on each other I could understand so much more why Sam had been unable to be with me, the call of your imprint was unbreakable, I knew if I ever lost Jake I'd be devastated. Despite there being little vampire activity lately, Sam was still making the guys run patrol, I knew he hated the idea of Emily being by herself just as much as Jared and Jake hated Kim and myself being on our own, so the three of us had decided to get together and cook up a feast for them, what shocked me the most was Sam's suggestion that we invite the Cullens, something I was happy about I missed Bella yet I'd never tell anyone. I was brought out of my thoughts by Jake wrapping his arms around my waist kissing my neck.

"Morning babe. What time did you get in last night?"

"Late, I didn't want to wake you. How are you feeling?"

"A little nauseous, but I'm good, Kim and Emily are going to help me cook for all you guys later, and Sam's invited the Cullens down."

"He was thinking about that earlier while we were on patrol. I didn't think I'd see the day that we didn't have a treaty line."

"This way is better though, we know they can be trusted. Again and again they've proved themselves. Maybe we could make a treaty line for the nomads instead."

"That's not a bad idea."

"Go get ready, I'm going to head to Emily's I promised I'd help cook."

"Sure, sure. I'll help Billy get over there."

"I'm still amazed Billy is being so reasonable about all this."

"Well Bells put him in his place, after that he couldn't do anything but agree; he won't risk his friendship with Charlie."

"Bella sure knows how to get her point across; I pity any vampire that messes with her."

"That's Bells for you."

"I think I'm going to enjoy having her as a sister. I'm going to Emily's."

"I'll be there soon."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Slipping my shoes on I leaned forward moulding my lips to his, before pulling away reluctantly in order to leave the house, grabbing my jacket I slid my arms through it walking out the front door heading toward Sam and Emily's house, before I could knock Emily already had the door open, the smile lit up her face, ever since Carlisle had done the plastic surgery, we'd all noticed how much confidence she was gaining back. Embracing her into a hug I couldn't help but feel relief that I'd started to mend my fractured relationship with my cousin, I knew at some point I'd have to talk to Sam about everything but right now wasn't the time. Pulling away, I smiled taking a deep breath out as I felt a wave of nausea roll through me.

"Come on in, Kim just arrived a few minutes before you."

"Between the three of us, there is going to be enough food to last two weeks."

"I'm sure they'll work their way through it. They always do."

"That's true; I don't know where they manage to put it all. I'm constantly shopping for Jake."

"They're growing boys, you'll be glad to know that there haven't been any fresh vampire scents around."

"That's something. I guess. Where do you want me?"

"I was just about to start cooking."

"I make a mean pasta dish, Jake loves it."

"Sounds good,"

Set me to work."

Walking toward the kitchen, I felt oddly at ease, now Jake and I were together I wasn't as moody as I used to be although I guessed that may change when I was further along in the pregnancy, so far I'd managed to keep it secret, I knew Jake wanted to tell Bella before I started to show, since he's revealed our imprint he'd finally been able relax in the knowledge he would never lose his best friend, even if it meant she was immortal. Pushing my thoughts to the back of my mind, I started the task of preparing the pasta dish Jake loved, finding Emily and Kim at my side a few minutes later, as I looked toward my cousin I wondered how she managed it, knowing she was getting older whereas Sam wasn't. I'd always hated becoming a wolf, feeling like my future had been taken away from me, until I found out that I was pregnant, now I wasn't sure I wanted to phase again, the scary part of that was not knowing how Jake would feel, deciding I needed to get this off my chest I knew now was a good a time as any to bring it up.

"Emily I need to ask you something, well you and Kim actually."

"What is it? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No, no nothing like that. You know how much I hated it when I started phasing, it had more to do with finding out that Sam imprinted on you, I just didn't realise until now."

"What's on your mind?"

"I'm not sure I want to phase anymore after the baby comes, but I don't know how Jake will react, I don't want him to feel like he has to stop phasing for me."

"Leah he'd do anything for you. Jake's not exactly liked being a wolf himself, that's the main reason he agreed to Sam staying Alpha."

"How do you deal with it?"

"I know when the time is right Sam will stop phasing he will."

"That's true, maybe I should talk to Jake about it."

"That's a good idea. Kim and I have had this talk as well."

"I guess I'm not used to feeling on the other side of the wolf stuff."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little nauseous, but nothing major, a few more weeks and I'll probably be feeling worse."

"You're going to be a wonderful mother."

"Thanks Emily."

"You're welcome. Seems we got finished just in time, I hear everyone arriving."

"Always come home when they're hungry. Are the Cullens with them?"

"I believe so, I can't see that far."

Scooping the pasta into a huge dish I set it onto the dining room table, amongst the dishes Kim and Emily had already made and had warming until I'd completed the task at hand. Before I could head back into the kitchen to help bring the mountain of food into the dining room Emily pushed me toward the living room, insisting I sit down, knowing that there was no arguing with her. Curling myself up on the couch I rested my hand onto my still flat stomach imagining what it would be like when my belly started to grow, maybe I'd be able to ask Bella some questions when the time came, I was brought out of my thoughts by ten wolves, seven vampires, one human and a newborn baby, well there was one thing for sure, it would never get boring around here. We were just one big dysfunctional family.

**BPOV**

I didn't know how I'd feel when I entered the reservation again, the last time I was here everything had been so uncertain, yet now I was happily married with a baby. Taking a deep breath, I tried to get rid of the reminders, especially since Edward could read my thoughts now; the last thing I wanted was for him to start moping again. With seven vampires it didn't take long before we were crossing the old boundary line pulling up outside Billy's place where Jake met us, something told me they were still being told to patrol, I started to wonder if they knew that Victoria was dead, before I could voice my thoughts, I felt Edward's hand stroke down my arm, I knew it would have been around my waist had I not had Jacob in the baby carrier.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"It just feels strange being back here. But I'll get used to it."

"Tell me if it gets too much."

"I will, but I have you with me now, that cancels out all the bad stuff."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Feeling more confident about the visit to LaPush I rested my hand against Jacob's back as he started to stir, something told me he would need feeding soon and I wasn't sure how comfortable I'd feel breast feeding in front of a pack full of teenage wolves. It didn't take long for us to reach Sam and Emily's house, the wolves had already started to gravitate toward the house, leaving us behind in their eagerness for dinner, all except Jake he looked preoccupied as he walked toward Sam and Emily's staying just a little ahead of us. Frowning I moved away from Edward making my way over to Jake nudging him gently to get his attention.

"You seem to have the weight on your shoulders what's up?"

"Just thinking, sometimes it's hard to believe how much things have changed for us."

"I know the feeling but we're happy and that's all that matters. Everyone else's opinion doesn't matter."

"When did you get so wise?"

"Always have been, you just grew up enough to listen to me."

"Leah really has all the credit there. I want to make sure she's provided for, that's why I'm going back to school."

"That's great. So do we have to wait for you to tell us why we're all here?"

"You only have to wait a little longer."

"Alright I'll wait. Just remember you can talk to me anytime."

"I know. Thanks Bells."

"You're welcome."

Without even realising it, we'd arrived outside Sam and Emily's house, it was just like I remembered it, only this time I was able to celebrate with both families, this was definitely a momentous occasion for all of us, I did start to wonder if maybe this was Sam's way of beginning the new treaty. Taking a few deep breaths I felt Edward's hand running up and down my arms giving me the comfort I needed, it amazed me how easily he was able to calm me down. With Edward by my side, I walked toward the front door pushing it open gently, desperately trying to hide my laughter as I spotted the wolves around the dining room table already tucking into the food, some things never change.

**Leah POV**

Once Bella and the Cullens arrived, it didn't take long for the pack to start eating, shovelling it in like they'd never been fed for months, watching them made me feel even more nauseous than I already was. Taking deep breaths, I buried my head into Jacob's shoulder pushing around the leftover food on my plate. Once again, Jake knew what was wrong taking me into his arms as my head leaned against the crook of his neck inhaling his woodsy scent. I knew it wouldn't be long before I needed to tell everyone about the pregnancy, especially now my morning sickness had made itself known. Glancing out of the corner of my eye I sighed noticing everyone was staring at us. Looking into Jake's eyes I smiled as he nodded, letting me know now was the time to tell everyone our news.

"I know some of you are wondering why you were invited here today, Sam has stuff that he would like to discuss with you all, but the main reason was, Jake and I have some news for you, we're expecting a baby."

"That's great news Leah, you and Jake will be wonderful parents."

"Thanks Bella, you're a great mom. I hope that I'll be half as good as you are."

"You will, once you hold your baby in your arms that first time it all comes naturally."

"That's what mom says, she's happy to see me happy, especially now things are getting more serious with Charlie."

"Speaking of Charlie, how did he take the news of the wolves?"

"Surprisingly well, I think he was planning to come see you, but then I suggested him coming down here."

"I have a feeling there will be an awful lot of questions asked."

"You could say that, but from what I could tell he's not mad at you."

"That's something."

"Mm. Sam I was wondering if you and I could talk. I was going to hold off on it but I think now is the right time."

"Of course."

Sliding off Jacob's lap, I kissed his lips gently before heading outside with Sam following behind; This conversation had been put off so many times, it was only now that I was happy with Jake that I could truly understand everything Sam had to deal with back then, I didn't hate him anymore, no matter what had happened the pull toward your imprint is permanent. Once we were far enough away from the house that no one would overhear, I sat down curling my feet underneath myself, smiling slightly as Sam joined me. I could tell he looked nervous, we hadn't spoken about any of this before, and we'd simply pushed it to the back of our minds locking it away. Taking a deep breath, I turned to face Sam before beginning speaking, I knew once we'd talked things could truly be locked away never to be brought up again.

"Sam, I want you to know that I'm sorry. I know I put you and Emily through a lot."

"You have nothing to apologise for. You had every right to be upset; I just wish I'd been able to tell you."

"I understand why you couldn't; I don't think I would have believed you back then anyway. But now I understand, with Jake I feel complete; if anything happened to him I'd be crushed. You're not just my alpha Sam; you're my best friend, I'm really happy to have you and Emily in my life again, where you should be."

"You're turning into a wonderful young woman, you'll make a wonderful wife and mother."

"Thank you. There was another issue I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh what's that?"

"I'm not sure I want to phase again, after the baby is born. I mean I may change my mind once this baby is older but I'm worried that Jake will be upset."

"Why would he? He'll be happy as long as you will. I can understand why you want to stop phasing, you never liked the fact that you phased to begin with. Just follow your heart."

"He is my heart. I'd do anything for him."

"I know you will. Come on let's go and create a new treaty amongst us and the Cullens."

"Who'd have thought we'd see the day the Cullens were allowed on the reservation."

"Well they've proved themselves time and time again, and Bella misses us."

"I know and she's going to be my sister it would be nice to not have to meet on neutral turf all the time."

"You and me both."

"Lead the way."

Standing up slowly, I followed Sam back toward the house, finally feeling free, I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt so free, being with Jake had opened my eyes to so much possibility, I was going to enrol in college whilst Jake finished school, I knew Jake was already planning to propose although I'd never admit it. My only regret was not having my dad here to see me finally grow into my own, he'd be proud of who I've become, there was no bitterness anymore, even Seth seemed to be more at ease although I figured that had a lot to do with the Cullens being allowed on the reservation than anything else. Then there was mom, when she first told Seth and me about Charlie I reacted badly, I felt like my dad was being replaced, yet in truth I was gaining another father figure, and like Seth pointed out, Dad would want to see mom happy and Charlie did that, and it wouldn't be so bad having a big sister, even if she was married to a vampire. Like I said before, just one dysfunctional family. But they're my family and I would always protect them.

**A/N I was planning to write the treaty renewal here but Leah and Sam had other ideas, I will do my very best to get part 2 of this chapter up ASAP. **


	22. Visiting Old Friends Part 2

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Visiting Old Friends {Part 2}**

**SPOV**

Talking to Leah about everything we'd gone through was something we both needed, now that Leah had Jacob I knew she understood why I'd had to break up with her, a part of me would always love Lee Lee, she was my first love, but the love I have for Emily was an another level, my biggest wish had always been for Leah to find her imprint, little did I know that he would be right under her nose the entire time. I'd noticed the change in Jake since he and Leah imprinted on each other, he would be a wonderful father. Putting my thoughts to one side, I glanced to my right smiling as I saw how relaxed Leah looked, it was nice to see and finally I was able to forgive myself for hurting her. I was brought out of my thoughts as we neared the house, knowing I needed to have my full focus on the meeting before Charlie arrived to talk to Bella and Edward. Walking inside I made my way straight over to Emily, wrapping my arms around her waist kissing her neck softly, Turning toward our small family I smiled before clearing my throat.

"I know a few of you are already aware that I've decided to re-evaluated the treaty made by our grandfather's all those years ago, the Cullens have proved themselves trustworthy so many times and I have come to the conclusion we allow them onto our land as the friends they have become. Carlisle, I can't thank you enough for everything you did for my Emily, her confidence has shot up since the surgery and I hope you can view this as a peace offering."

"When we heard of the injury, I wanted more than anything to help, but back then you didn't trust us enough for me to help, I can see how much the surgery has helped, you both look a lot happier now. As for the treaty I would love for the treaty line to be eliminated, of course we will still hunt away from your lands however with Bella's father becoming family to the pack this will make everyone more relaxed."

"Then it's settled, Jacob suggested we make a treaty against nomads and I have to say it's a good idea."

"I agree."

"You just need to sign the new treaty and then we can shake on it."

"Of course."

After me and Jacob signed the treaty as alpha and beta wolf, I handed the treaty over to Carlisle, smiling as he signed the newly written treaty, watching as he and his family also signed, the last to sign being Bella, it was hard to believe how far along we'd come in the past two years, I didn't think it was possible for vampires and shapeshifters to get along and then Bella came along and managed to bring us all together. I could tell by the look on her face how much happier she looked at the prospect at being able to share her time in LaPush with Edward. Just as Bella finished signing I heard Charlie's cruiser coming to a stop outside. Things were going to get interesting.

**BPOV**

With the new treaty signed it finally felt like we were united as one, no longer was I going to have to be forced to choose between my friends and my family, during the signing Edward had scooped baby Jacob into his arms as he started to fuss, I knew exactly what he wanted as the familiar ache in my breasts reappeared, biting my lip I tried hard not to let the pain show on my face, however there was no fooling Edward, he knew exactly how I was feeling helping me from my seat as we walked into the small living area. Taking a deep breath, I got settled on the couch lifting my top and unclasping my bra as Edward handed me baby Jacob, it didn't take long before he was latched on and tugging my nipple as he suckled greedily, Edward had just placed the blanket over my shoulder and the baby when the pack and Charlie entered, I smiled at Sam, grateful he'd kept everyone away until I'd gotten settled. As my eyes met Charlie's I smiled wearily knowing now we would have to tell him about the Cullens.

"Hi Dad, lots of new things to think about huh?"

"You could say that. Why didn't you tell me about the wolves Bells?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell, although now is the time that you knew about the Cullens."

"I want the truth, no more lies."

"Sit down Dad."

"Alright, now I'm sitting out with it. How long did you know?"

"I didn't know for sure about the wolves until a few months ago, just after Edward…went away. However there was another legend that I started to suspect, when I first met Edward I knew there was something different about him, his eyes were coal black, he looked in pain, then the week after he came back from visiting family in Alaska they were the honey golden colour they are now. If you look closely you'll see that all the Cullens have the same colour eyes."

"I've noticed why is that?"

"Do you promise to not overreact?"

"I promise."

"Edward and his family, they're vampires."

"Vampires you mean that whole superstitious nonsense Billy has been spouting was true."

"Mm, but Dad you need to know Edward would never hurt me."

"What about when he left?"

"He was protecting me. He's never wanted me to be like him, but that's the only way we can truly be together. I'm happy Dad. Edward is my soulmate."

"I'm not mad at you Bells; Sue explained why you couldn't tell me."

"I wanted to be honest with you, but I needed to protect my family. But you know now, I don't have to hide it anymore."

"I'm glad I know Bells."

"I love you Dad."

It felt like a weight had been lifted off my mind as Charlie accepted what was to come so readily, now I knew where I got my confidence from, With Charlie practically living on the reservation I did start to wonder what he would do with his house once he and Sue made it official. Looking underneath the blanket I noticed Jacob was fast asleep, carefully unlatching him from my breast I handed him to Edward getting my bra and shirt on, remembering to put the nipple pad in first, glancing up at Edward I smiled as I watched him burp Jacob, realising it wouldn't be long before we would be leaving for Chicago I felt the lump in my throat at the prospect of leaving everyone I loved behind, especially my father. Suddenly I knew what I wanted to do more than anything before we moved, as I looked over at Alice I knew she'd seen my decision and as usual was bouncing up and down eager for me to voice my agreement.

"Yes Alice, you can plan it."

"Yay."

"Wait what did we miss?"

"I know we will be leaving for Chicago soon, I wanted to renew our vows before we do. I mean I know Charlie is upset he didn't walk me down the aisle no matter how much he tries to hide it."

"You'd do that, even though you hate being the centre of attention."

"We have so much to plan in such a short amount of time. Invitations, the cake, the dress."

"Alice calm down, I want this to be simple not some extravagant show."

"I can do simple."

"Mm hm."

Once I'd pulled my shirt down, I stood up walking over to Charlie, there was one more thing I needed to tell him now he knew our secret, I'd hated lying to him when we'd told him where I'd been whilst Edward had asked permission to propose to me, now he knew I wanted to be completely honest with him not leaving anything out. Taking his arm I led him outside sitting on the hood of the cruiser as I tried to find the right words to explain myself, it was still hard for me to grasp I had no idea how my father would deal with this, and I knew for sure there was no way that Renee would understand. Taking a deep breath I looked into Charlie's chocolate brown eyes, _my _eyes, seeing the questions beneath them. Leaning my head onto my knees I finally decided how to broach the subject with my father, deciding to start at the beginning.

"Now you know why Edward left, because he was protecting me from himself, I want you to know something."

"What is it Bells? Are you sick?"

"What? No it's nothing like that. Remember when Edward came to ask your permission to propose to me, and he said that I was shopping with Alice."

"Yeah, I remember he was so nervous."

"Dad I wasn't with Alice."

"What? Where were you?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Then try young lady I meant it no more secrets."

"I made a wish, to be with Edward again, any version of him. When I woke up I was um…I was in 1918."

"Nineteen Eighteen? What were you doing there?"

"Edward's time, I was sent back to a human Edward Dad. When we got married, we were married in 1918, his biological name was Edward Anthony Masen, Carlisle changed him in 1918, and he was dying of the Spanish Influenza I was born to be with him. He's my life Dad, do you understand now."

"I'm starting to; this is a lot of information to take in in one day. Why do you have to move? I just got you back."

"People are starting to notice that the Cullens don't age, and Edward wants to rediscover his human life, I made him a memory book, of everything we did together then, but I want to actually give him the memory to keep forever. Now you know about us, we'll be back for visits, we have Jacob now, I mean I love Forks, I always will, it's where I finally felt at home, but Edward and Jacob come first, we need this."

"I understand kiddo. Just promise me you'll go to college."

"We will, I promise."

"Good, you'll be back for Christmas though right."

"I'll expect so. I love you Dad."

"Love you too Bells."

Just as I'd finished talking to Charlie, my family and the pack came outside, Edward of course reached me first, something told me that we would be moving soon, as much as I hated leaving the place I'd come to love, I knew if we didn't make the break things could get very awkward. Wiping my eyes I tried to hide the tears which were threatening to fall as Edward led me toward his Volvo, strapping Jacob into his carseat before helping me into the passenger side. Once I'd strapped myself in I looked back at the pack, knowing we could visit without a war starting made me relax immensely I didn't think I'd feel so calm about leaving my father here, but now he had the pack and Sue to help him digest everything he's been told. Closing my eyes I slowly started to fall asleep as Edward drove us home.

**EPOV**

As Bella fell asleep I could tell the events of the day had really taken their toll on her, until recently I didn't think there would ever be a possibility that we could ever become friends with the pack, yet here we were united as one, all due to my beautiful Bella. She was truly amazing, in every sense of the word. I didn't have to be a read her mind in order to know that Charlie knowing what we were had been a relief to her, she'd always hated lying to Charlie and this way she knew he would be well protected when we had to leave. Whilst Bella had been talking to Charlie, Carlisle and I had been having a private conversation, he'd told me that people at the hospital were starting to suspect that we weren't aging, meaning we had to leave. This was the one part of being immortal I hated. Snapping myself out of my thoughts I pulled away from LaPush, since Bella was sleeping I decided to put my foot down arriving at the house a few minutes later. Thankfully, Esme and Carlisle had arrived back before us, taking Jacob from his carseat taking him indoors to his crib.

Making my way toward the passenger side I unclipped Bella's seatbelt scooping her into my arms as I walked the short distance toward our bedroom, noticing Alice had already started packing our things into boxes, undressing Bella I gently placed her in bed before escaping the room, my throat starting to fill with venom as I remembered the last time my bedroom had looked like that. Deep down I knew this was nothing like that time but I couldn't help but remember, taking unnecessary deep breaths I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose, I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even hear Esme's thoughts as she laid her hand against my shoulder.

"I told Alice that she was to leave your room. But you know what she's like."

"Unstoppable force of nature. I knew we'd need to leave soon, I just didn't expect it to be this soon."

"I understand, but remember you get to bring Bella with you this time. Wherever you go, she goes."

"I know, it was just a shock seeing it like that."

"When are you and Bella planning to leave?"

"After the wedding, its time and we both want to go back to Chicago."

"It'll be nice to see where you grew up."

"I don't think I could go back there if it wasn't for Bella."

"You're doing the right thing, Chicago is your home Edward, and this time you'll have Bella and Jacob with you. Your family."

"Thank you Esme."

"What for?"

"Understanding, I know I hold a lot inside I just…I have so many other people's thoughts in my head I tend to forget that I need to talk when I get scared."

"Lean on Bella, you need to open yourself up more."

"I know and I will I promise."

"Good, now go be with Bella, you know she sleeps better with you there."

"I love you Mom."

"Love you too Edward."

With Esme's words of wisdom fresh in my mind, I walked back to the bedroom I shared with Bella, smiling as I noticed she was still fast asleep, pulling the diaries from the shelf, making sure that the journals from the last two years were on top, intent on showing her them when we were on our way to Chicago, after stripping out of my clothes and pulling on some sweat pants I carefully got into bed smiling as Bella wrapped her arm around my stomach snuggling into me automatically resting her head against my chest, as I watched her sleep I realised just how lucky I was, not only had she agreed to be my wife once, but she was selflessly going to marry me again, to give her father a chance to walk her down the aisle before we headed off to pastures new, my wife was truly amazing, and I was determined to spend the rest of my existence making up for my stupid mistake.


	23. Wedding Preparations

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Wedding Preparations**

**BPOV**

After getting a good night's sleep, you'd have thought I'd have been in a better mood, given the fact that my father now knew that Edward and his family were vampires, there were no more secrets between us, I'd always hated lying to him, ten minutes ago I was in a blissful mood finally peaceful for the first time in a long time, then I felt the bed moving and any hopes of a good mood disappeared. Pulling the pillow across my ears I tried to ignore the pixie. Of course the stupid all seeing vampire had seen my decision and was still persistently shaking me. Before I could snap at her I heard the bedroom door open and faint whispering, Edward sounded angry, then again it was 6am and his annoying sister was trying to wake me up. Sighing I sat up resting my head back against the headboard glaring at my sister.

"Alice I know you don't need to sleep and have all this energy but some of us are still human and require at least 8 to 12 hours sleep, not to mention our son. I'm up now, but next time remember this."

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't think."

"You never do. Why were you waiting me at this time anyways?"

"We have a wedding to plan."

"Alice we have a few weeks, I want my mom and dad there, the pack, Sue and Jessica that's it. Remember we need to plan this in a few days."

"Alright, alright you get yourself sorted I'll meet you in the living room."

"Make me breakfast and you have yourself a deal."

"Bella please don't make me."

"Take it or leave it your choice."

"Fine, you owe me."

"Once we get to Chicago I'll go shopping with you."

"Deal, do you want pancakes?"

"Sounds good to me."

Closing my eyes I breathed out, smiling to myself as Alice skipped from the room, once she was gone I opened my eyes again giggling at the look on Edward's face, he'd had to deal with her enthusiasm since the 1950s yet one tiny human could make her do anything just by promising to go shopping. Deciding it was easier to just get up I slid out of bed making my way toward the huge walk in closet slipping into the leather pants and tank top Alice had bought me a few weeks ago, Tying my hair into another fishtail plait I walked out into the bedroom, slipping into the bathroom having a human moment before making a reappearance. I knew Edward would take care of Jacob; I'd already pumped my milk into bottles in preparation for Alice's reaction to my decision. After kissing Edward I leaned down kissing Jacob's forehead grabbing my purse from the bedside table, knowing Alice I knew when she said wedding preparations we would be leaving the house.

"Call me if you need anything, there's bottles in the fridge."

"We'll be fine; I'm going to book our flights after Carlisle resigns from the hospital."

"I love you."

"Love you too. Now go, Alice is irritating me in my head."

Giggling I bounced out of the room, not feeling so tired anymore, by the time I reached the kitchen, Alice had my breakfast ready for me, I was impressed I was sure she would drag me out the door the minute I stepped into the room. Once the plate was cleared and washed, I turned to face my pixie sister laughing as I saw she already had her purse across her shoulder looking at me expectantly. Taking a deep breath out, I looked up toward our bedroom before turning to face Alice again, I knew if I decided to stay behind she would only drag me out anyways, that was definitely something I wanted to avoid, so like I'd promised I decided to follow Alice's lead and keep my mouth shut.

"Alright Alice where are we going first?"

"Well first off we need to pick food for the reception; I've already made reservations at Bella Italia, and asked them to serve you a few dishes and decided which ones to serve."

"You surprise me Alice I expected you to go extravagant on the food."

"Well I know Bella Italia is where you and Edward had your first date, it's a special place for you both."

"Thank you Alice, I know I sprung this on you."

"Nonsense you know I have wanted to plan your wedding since I saw you in my vision before you first moved here."

"Well lead the way; we don't want to keep anyone waiting."

Preparing myself for the day ahead I slipped a small snack into my handbag, just in case. I couldn't hold the laugh in as I noticed Alice rolling her eyes, her feet bouncing from one to the other before she raced out the house at vampire speed, shaking my head I followed slowly behind her, making my way toward Alice's canary yellow Porsche slipping into the passenger seat, I'd never been driven by anyone other than Edward before so this was definitely going to be a daunting experience. Once I was safely strapped in, Alice put her foot down, my curiosity becoming reality as Alice sped down the driveway at 100mph, all I could think was it's a good job Charlie had the day off. Gripping the seat I tried to keep my stomach together as she made sure we made it to Port Angeles in half the time it would have taken if I'd have been driving. Pulling up outside Bella Italia I slid from the car taking a deep breath out, there was something I wanted to ask Alice and part of me was scared by the answer.

"Spit it out Bella."

"Stupid all seeing pixie."

"I heard that."

"You were meant to."

"What's on your mind?"

"Well you probably know Edward and I want to try for another baby and I wondered if you'd managed to see when exactly that would be."

"Sooner than you think, I can't pinpoint an exact date but it will be whilst we are at college."

"So it won't be whilst we're in Forks?"

"No, does that make you feel better."

"Mm, the last thing we need is Lauren Mallory spreading rumours about us, the only people I want to know about Jacob is Angela and Jessica, and I know I can trust Jess now."

"Mm it amazed me how different she is away from Lauren."

"Enough about them show me to the reception food."

"Eager much."

"Of course, I can't wait to marry Edward again."

"I can tell. Ahh here is the chef now."

"Good morning, my name is Marco, this must be the bride."

"Yes this is Bella; she loves your mushroom ravioli."

"Oh is that so, would you like that to be one of the choices?"

"That would be wonderful thank you. What other dishes do you have?"

"If you'd like to follow me we can get started."

With one dish already secured I followed Alice and Chef Marco to the small booth where a variety of dishes were set out for us to try, although I knew I'd be the only one eating I would love to have been able to force Alice into eating, however I realised I couldn't be that cruel, and she would find a way to get me back, only ten times worse. Taking a deep breath, I sat in the booth smiling as Alice scooted in next to me handing me the cutlery before bring the first dish in front of me. It looked delicious, a creamy chicken dish. Before I could prepare myself to eat at 6am I dug in.

"I have to say, this is lovely. Definitely a favourite."

"Thank you."

"What's in the next dish?"

"Beef Wellington in a vinaigrette sauce."

"Beautifully prepared."

Once again I dug into the meal, suddenly grateful that I'd already agreed to place the mushroom ravioli on the menu. Trying to ignore the unsettled feeling in my stomach I kept going putting my cutlery down after a few more bites pushing the plate away, I could feel Chef Marco's eyes boring into me as I finished trying to see what I'd say, knowing the wolves appetites I was tempted to put both of them on the menu. Looking in Alice's direction I tried to catch her attention smiling as I noticed her nod her approval. Turning my attention back to Chef Marco I took another deep breath before giving him my feedback, I could feel the anticipation rolling off him and I wasn't a vampire yet.

"If you can handle it, I'd like all three placed on the menu."

"Of course, I'd be delighted; do you have any ideas on what you would like for the starter and desert?"

"Soup for definite and I've always wanted to try lobster."

"We can do that. And for the third course."

"Would you be able to do smaller versions of our wedding cake?"

"Of course do you have a design?"

"Three tiers, vanilla cream with lemon icing."

"We can definitely do that? Would that be all?"

"Yes I think we have everything."

"Then I'll get started on organising everything Alice told me you're getting married soon."

"In exactly four days."

"I promise you everything will be prepared."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Standing slowly I slid my jacket back on making my way toward the exit, I could tell Alice was wondering why I was walking so quickly but she really should have realised eating this early would have a bad effect on me. Taking deep breaths I tried to keep the food I'd just eaten in my stomach resting my back against Alice's Porsche closing my eyes. Suddenly I knew the perfect way for us to get home quicker than I knew Alice had planned, ever since I'd revealed that I wanted to marry Edward again, I'd envisioned my wedding gown, and no wedding dress store would be able to create this masterpiece like Alice. Once Alice had opened the door I slid into the passenger seat pulling the seat back curling into a ball resting my eyes. Before I could relax I felt a cold hand on mine as I turned to face Alice.

"What's wrong? It's not like you to run out of a place without saying goodbye."

"Alice, I know you don't remember your human life but one thing you need to remember for the future is that type of food at 6.14am could have an adverse reaction. Instead of it being nice, I feel sick. Can we go home please?"

"What about your dress?"

"I'd like it to be in the style of 1918 _but _there is only one person qualified to make this unique gown."

"Who might that be?"

"You, Alice you know what clothes I like the most, you know exactly what the wedding gowns were like back then please say you'll do it. Oh and you'll need to make bridesmaid dresses for you and Rosalie."

"Eeek, really?"

"Really and truly. I'll even let you pack my suitcase for our honeymoon."

"Deal. You lay back and rest I'll drive slowly."

Curling up on my left side I closed my eyes again, trying desperately to ignore the nausea as I started to fall asleep, the last thing I could remember was Alice starting the car then talking to someone on the phone, something told me I was going to get the most exquisite 1918 wedding gown Forks had seen. Despite her agreement to not drive fast I knew the minute I'd fallen asleep the car had sped up, the next thing I knew it Alice was gently shaking me awake. Opening my eyes, I frowned realising it wasn't Alice who'd woken me but Edward, the concern was written all over his face, giving him a small smile I reached out for him snuggling into his arms the minute he scooped me into his arms. Before I knew it, we were in the living room.

"What happened?"

"Alice took me to Bella Italia to test wedding food, it was cooked beautifully, but rich food at this time in the morning hasn't agreed with my stomach. I'll be alright soon."

"Alright but if it gets any worse then you're going to see Carlisle."

"Alright."

"Let's get you back to bed."

"Kay."

**EPOV**

Standing up slowly, I walked the three flights of stairs toward our bedroom, despite Esme making our makeshift room on the ground floor, Bella and I had both agreed that we preferred our old bedroom, moving back into it the first chance we got, Jacob's nursery had been recreated in the room next to ours. Being careful not to jostle Bella too much I helped her out of the clothes she'd been wearing slipping one of my T-shirts over her head, I could tell how unwell she was feeling because even when she was exhausted she never allowed me to do this. I hated to see her sick, I should have realised what Alice had in store today and stopped her before Bella agreed, and she'd just gotten incredibly good at hiding her thoughts from me. Kissing Bella's forehead I gently lay her in bed covering her up, placing a trash can next to the bed as a precaution.

"Stay with me."

"Always, my love."

"I hate being sick."

"I know you do sweetheart. Just rest now."

"Hold me."

Kissing her forehead gently I walked the sort distance to my side of the bed crawling on top resting my head against the pillows before bringing Bella into my arms gently, the minute I did her head rested against my chest and she was once again sound asleep, I knew Jacob would be safe being looked after my the rest of our family, they'd come and get us if they needed anything. Closing my eyes, I matched my breathing to Bella's as she fell into slumber once more; I've never been religious however this time I prayed that he would make my Bella feel well again. With Alice in charge I knew she would need all the rest she could. As Bella slept I found myself fantasising about our honeymoon, and everything that would come after including trying for another child, I pictured a little girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, the spitting image of her mother. My Bella, my love, my wife, my life.


	24. Last Minute Details

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Last Minute Details**

**BPOV**

As the day progressed the nausea I'd felt straight after eating started to ease off, something I knew Edward was relieved about, however despite my insistence that I was feeling well, Edward was still by my side at every given opportunity, not that I minded we'd been through so much in the past few months, I craved his closeness just as much as he did. For the last give hours, Edward had kept Alice away whilst I slept, something I was thankful for. I knew I wouldn't have been able to work on any more of the wedding details the minute we got back from the taste testing. I was brought out of my thoughts by a squealing pixie bouncing excitedly at my side. Laughing I turned to face my sister despite having Jacob nursing at my breast.

"What has you so excited, the only time you're like this is if you're going to get your own way?"

"Well while you were sleeping, I started on your wedding gown, since I can't bring it out here with Edward hanging around; I thought I'd show you the designs now."

"You've already designed it?"

"Of course, we don't have long. Plus it's not like I need to sleep."

"That's true, alright show me, Edward is out back with Emmett and Jasper, Esme has them putting up the decorations."

"I know most 1918 wedding gowns were made with lace, now I wasn't sure if you'd like that, or want to go with something more modern and then I'll make the gown into a 1918 masterpiece. I've prepared for either option."

"How about you mix both materials together, I trust you Alice it will look exquisite."

"Rosalie is helping me make the bridesmaid dresses whilst I create your dress, is there anything particular you want playing at the wedding?"

"Instead of the wedding march I'd like my lullaby to be played and a small change in the wedding vows everything is perfect, where would I be without you."

"Further behind in the wedding preparations, the minute you started to decide you wanted to renew your vows I started to plan everything out in my mind. Nearly everything is ready the only thing you had to do was test the food and tell me what filling you wanted in the wedding cake, I am sorry I made you sick though."

"It's alright you weren't to know."

"I still feel bad."

"Alice do you think you can have everything ready by tonight or tomorrow at the latest, the longer we're here the more uneasy I feel."

"I'm sure I can manage that, after all I don't need to sleep."

"You're the best."

"Of course I am."

Unlatching Jacob from my breast I settled him against my shoulder rubbing his back gently smiling as he burped loudly, causing the family to laugh from their various areas of the house. With Jacob clean and full I laid him gently into the basinet, fixing my shirt just in time before Emmett burst through the door, Sometimes I wished I had vampire strength just so I could wipe that smug smirk off his face. Before I had the chance to snap at him, Rosalie was standing next to her oaf of a husband, the resounding thwack echoing around the room. Turning to face Rosalie I smiled showing her I was thankful to her, finally it was starting to feel like Rosalie had accepted me. Something I had stopped hoping for. Obviously they had heard my conversation with Alice about bringing the wedding forward, thankfully invitations had been sent out to everyone we wanted to invite, the main people being our Denali cousins, Angela and her family (I'd insisted Pastor Weber marry us) the pack, and Jessica. No one else in town deserved to be there. Charlie had already agreed to walk me down the aisle, the only one who couldn't attend was Renee she'd called late last night telling us Phil had broken his leg during a baseball game, to say I was disappointed was an understatement but I understood she needed to stay with him, we were filming it so I wouldn't forget after my transformation. Biting my lip I realised exactly what I needed right now and it had nothing to do with the family. Glancing toward Rosalie I pleaded with her to understand what I was trying to say.

"Go on, I'll watch Jacob."

"Thank you, I owe you big time."

"Yes you do."

"I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Just go."

Sliding off the kitchen stool, I walked over to a very confused looking Edward; smirking as I leaned up nibbling his ear lobe walking toward the stairs, it didn't take long for him to realise what I meant as his hand locked with mine scooping me into his arms bridal style racing up the stairs to our bedroom on the third floor, I was suddenly thankful that I'd started to get over the motion sickness brought on by his vampire speed. Once we were safely in our room with the door locked, Edward placed me on my feet moulding his lips to mine. My hands instantly went to his hair as I pulled moving my body impossibly closer rubbing my thighs together trying to get the friction I so desperately wanted. When I needed to breathe Edward pulled away removing my clothes without even bothering to open any buttons, as he ripped the shirt off my back I giggled as buttons flew everywhere.

"You're far too overdressed Mr Cullen."

"Maybe you should do something about that."

"Mmmm."

"_Rip them off, I need to feel you inside me."_

"Your wish, my command my love."

Taking a deep breath I watched as Edward stripped us of our remaining clothing, pushing his hips against my heated core, the moan which escaped my lips was no doubt heard by the entire family yet I couldn't stop myself from caring. Wrapping my arms around Edward's neck walking us backward as I pushed him against the bed before crawling on top of him looking into his lust filled eyes, in this one moment I knew he truly believed he had a soul, my breathing was already laboured as my chest heaved. Slowly gazing down his body I came to a stop gazing lovingly at his long, hard member before gently lowering myself onto him. The growl which escaped his beautiful lips made me want to come right there and then. Moving my eyes back to his I took a deep breath before speaking.

"I thought this would be easier for us if I were on top. I know you worried about your strength and this way you can grip hold of the bed instead."

"You think of everything my love, you're so tight and wet for me already."

"Only you make me feel this way Edward, I love you."

"I love you too angel. I need to feel you move against me."

"What's the magic word."

"Bella you'll be the death of me I swear you will."

Leaning my body forward I kissed his lips gently before moving down his jawline toward his chest placing smaller kisses around his nipples and stomach before coming into contact with the small curls leading toward our joined bodies. Once I'd gained some confidence by his words I moved myself off Edward's member slowly until I was almost all the way out before slamming myself back down again, before long I had gained a good rhythm never looking away from Edward as his eyes rolled back in his head, his arms gripping the bedpost, it wasn't long before I heard the bed frame groan in protest. Feeling my self-confidence grow at the knowledge I could make him react this way, my walls tightened around his throbbing member as he purred and growled, I knew he was close, we both were. I thought making love to Edward as a human was wonderful, but this, this was a whole other feelings, the intensity was magnified. Panting heavily, I tightened against his member once more before feeling the coil in my stomach.

"Bella, Bella, baby I'm going…going to come soon."

"Come with me baby I want you to give me your essence."

"BELLLLLA!"

"OH ED-ED-EDWARD."

Squeezing Edward's pulsing member once more I groaned loudly as we came together, my orgasm spilling out from within me as he exploded deep down inside me. My breathing laboured once more I squeaked as he flipped us over, so I was pinned beneath him, our bodies still connected, his lips moulded to mine once again before slowly pulling out of me, resting against his side of the bed, feeling completely spent I rolled over resting my head against his chest resting my eyes as I _finally _managed to gain control over my breathing. Looking up, I smiled at the euphoric smile on Edward's face, he looked completely blissed out, and he had the goofiest grin on his face. Mission accomplished, I'd finally won the battle against his insistence he didn't have a soul.

"Bella that was, amazing, incredible. I've never felt anything like it before."

"I was worried you'd stop me. I know you've always been concerned for my safety."

"At first I was scared, I know you've already been with me this way, but that was a very different time, I'm a lot stronger now. But then you climbed on top of me and told me why you did so and I felt reassured."

"We belong together."

"Forever."

Curling into Edward's side I rested my eyes suddenly feeling the tiredness from being awake so early kick in despite my earlier nap when we came home. Safe in the knowledge Jacob was with our family and Edward would wake me when he needed feeding I slipped into a comfortable sleep. Tomorrow would be my second and last wedding day, Charlie would finally see me get married, knowing I was happy, we'd be back to visit which made him more understanding of that I was sure. The last thing I can remember before drifting into a deep sleep was Edward humming my lullaby.

**EPOV**

As Bella slept in my arms I counted my blessings at how lucky I was, my love seemed to know me better than I knew myself, when she took my hand pulling me toward the stairs at first I froze, unsure on how I would react, the last thing I wanted to do was mar her beautiful skin, but then she did something I had been unprepared for; my little minx climbed on top of me explaining that she felt it would be easier on me if she straddled me. Sometimes I had to ask myself if she was able to read my mind just as I could now read hers. Content to stay where I was I tried to block out Alice's rants about traditions, this was one tradition I wasn't going to give in on, I hated to be parted from Bella to begin with since her return from my past that had only intensified.

"_Edward I'm serious you need to leave. What about traditions, I've put a lot of thought into this wedding._"

"I'll make a deal with you, let me stay now, and I promise to leave before she wakes up in the morning."

"_Fine, fine but if you push me I will reveal where you're taking her and Jacob for your honeymoon." _

"Alright, alright I'll behave. Go plan something and tell me when it's time to go."

"_So bossy, hope you're going to lighten up once you get married again." _

"For someone so small you're incredibly annoying."

Tuning Alice out I closed my eyes again trying desperately to focus on my son's heartbeat, once I'd located it, I couldn't help but smile as I saw Rosalie holding Jacob, I knew she still hoped she could have a child, however she wasn't letting it show, instead focusing on being the best aunt she could be. As the night wore on I tried to think of ways I could bring Rosalie's dreams to life, looking at Bella I knew I'd have to discuss it with her first, however I knew my angel would want to help her sister, until I'd spoken to Bella, I decided to hold off on making any big announcements, for now I was content to stay with my wife, watching her sleep as my sister held our sleeping son. I knew if I was needed she would tell me in her thoughts. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

A/N Sorry this chapter is short, there will be more to come in the next chapter I promise


	25. The Big Day

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

**A/N** Bella's thoughts are taken from Breaking Dawn Chapter 2 with some adaptions to fit in with my story. If this offends you then don't read it. Simple as that.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**The Big Day**

**BPOV**

My wedding day had finally arrived, until last month I never expected to get married once never mind twice, yet I couldn't stop how happy I felt, I got to spend eternity with my Edward. Last night had been wonderful, making love to Edward was definitely on my top ten list, closely followed by the day Jacob entered the world. I'd woken early, knowing Alice had made Edward leave, god forbid he saw me before I walked down the aisle today, Rosalie was busy setting up the music, I wasn't quite sure where Esme was but I'd already forbidden Alice to enter our room until I'd nursed Jacob. After she'd pleaded and lost, I had made my way toward the nursery sitting down in the rocking chair lifting my pyjama top before positioning Jacob close to my nipple watching as he latched on himself beginning to tug and pull at my nipple starting to suckle. Closing my eyes I thought about what Edward would be doing right about now, if I knew the boys like I thought I did, they'd be on an extended hunting trip. He hadn't wanted to go, but Emmett and Jasper knew how to test him, they used me as bait. I thought back to last night after I'd woken up to feed Jacob the second time.

**Bella's Thoughts **

"_I miss you already." _

"_I don't need to leave. I can stay…"_

"_Mmm," _

_It was quiet for a long moment, just the soft fluttering of mine and Jacob's heartbeat, and the suckling noises made by our son as he nursed happily in my arms, Edward's lips were moulded gently to mine as he kissed me lightly stroking Jacob's soft baby hair as he sat next to us on the bed, the whisper of our lips moving in synchronisation. Sometimes it was so easy to forget I was kissing a vampire, not because he seemed ordinary or human – I could never forget for a second that I was kissing someone more angel than man – but because he made it seem like nothing at all to have his lips against my lips. He claimed he was long past the temptation my blood called for him, that the idea of losing me had cured him of any desire for it. However I knew the smell of my blood still caused his throat to burn. _

_Our gazes locked for a moment; his golden eyes were so deep that I could see all the way into his soul. It seemed silly that this fact – the existence of his soul – had ever been in question, even if he was a vampire. He had the most beautiful soul, more beautiful than his brilliant mind or his incomparable face or his glorious body. I was his soul, his reason for being, and now we had our little boy to add to the growing list. My heart soared at this realisation. He looked back at me as if he could see my soul, too, and as if he liked what he saw. I pulled back slightly as Jacob wiggled around in my arms as he nursed laughing slightly at the interruption. Edward's eyes followed mine as he looked lovingly at our son._

"_Definitely staying."_

"_No, no it's your bachelor party. You have to go."_

_Despite saying the words, in reality my heart wanted him to stay here with me and Jacob, ever since we'd been reunited both in the past and now, we'd never been part for more than a few hours and never overnight, I knew he hated to be apart from me just as much as I did. Trying not to cry I took a small deep breath leaning my head against his shoulder inhaling his unique scent. His hand rested against my cheek as I gazed into his eyes again, getting lost once more, stupid dazzling vampire._

"_Bachelor parties are designed for those who are sad to see the passing of their single days. I couldn't be more eager to remarry you. So there's really no point."_

"_True." _

"_What about Charlie, Renee, your friends, are you truly ready to transform into a vampire?"_

"_I've never been more ready, I'll miss my parents, my friends, but I know they'll be safe, I've already had to live without you once Edward and I barely survived I couldn't go through that again."_

"_Ssh, you don't have to. Never again I will change you I promise."_

"_Love you."_

"_We love you to." _

_Suddenly his facial features changed and his eyes locked on our bedroom door, I don't think I've ever seen him look more like a vampire than in that moment, not even when we first met. Whatever was happening downstairs Edward was not happy about it, biting my lip I looked toward the door frowning as I heard Emmett's booming laugh and Jasper's vain attempt to try and calm me down, just once it would be nice if we could talk and not have everyone listening. Our honeymoon couldn't come soon enough._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_It appears Emmett and Jasper are not going to let me bow out tonight."_

"_Have fun."_

"_If you don't send Edward out, we're coming in after him!"_

"_Go before they wake up the baby." _

"_Love you."_

"_Love you too."_

**End Of Thought**

I was brought out of my thoughts by Esme entering our bedroom just as I was unlatching Jacob from my breast, preparing to burp him, I could tell by the faraway look in her eyes that she wanted to hold her grandson, so instead of burping him myself I laid him gently into his grandma's waiting arms; watching as she rocked him gently, rubbing his back gently before she was rewarded with a small burp. Smiling, I slid out of bed pulling my top down before heading toward the shower, knowing Esme wanted some cuddle time with Jacob before the guests started to arrive, I'd been told by Alice earlier that our Denali cousins had arrived whilst I was sleeping so we were only waiting on the pack, Angela, her father and Jessica who were arriving together, which left Alice and Rosalie all morning to get me ready for our vow renewal. After showering I slid into my new bathrobe tying it into a knot around me walking from the bathroom, toward Alice and Jasper's room knocking lightly on the door. Alice and Rosalie were admiring my wedding gown which I had to admit was absolutely flawless.

"Ali, I'm here, Esme has taken Jacob into his nursery for a quick nap."

"Don't worry Bella we're still right on schedule."

"Hair first or dress?"

"Dress then make-up and hair. I don't want to spoil it after Rose curls it."

"It looks stunning."

"I knew you'd love it. I've designed it to look just like the gown you wore in 1918. Edward's going to love it."

"I take it the backless part didn't come from 1918?"

"Of course not, that was Rosalie's idea."

"Thank you, all of you. You've all done so much for me. For us."

"You're family Bella."

"You're my best friends."

Before I could react, Alice and Rosalie guided me toward her enormous walk in closet helping me into my bridal lingerie before sliding my beautiful one of a kind, 1918 wedding gown over my head fastening the one singular button at the top of the gown, I'd never felt so beautiful in all my life, ever since I met Edward I'd always thought of myself as plain and ordinary yet since Jacob's birth and making love to my husband in this time period everything had changed, instead of feeling plain and ordinary I felt beautiful and graceful. Once I was sitting at Alice's vanity I felt Rosalie running the brush through my hair before starting to curl my hair for the wedding, smiling slightly as Alice began my make-up. The little pixie knew just how to make me feel special. Looking up at Alice, I noticed her hair was not in its usual spiky do – instead she'd smoothed it into sleek pin curls around her face, which wore a contrastingly business like expression. No one would mess with Alice today.

"You're working awfully fast Alice; I have to say that I'm impressed."

"There is a lot to get through; luckily I'm able to see that everything will go off without a hitch even if the mutts will be here."

"Alice be nice, I'm the first to admit Jake can be a pain at times but Leah's changed him, he's grown up a lot."

"I'll take your word for that."

"He'll behave, I have a feeling he has other things on his mind."

"Your right."

Closing my eyes again, I went back to my happy place, where Edward and I were alone, somewhere exotic, with no one around to barge in on us or tease us. Taking a deep breath I felt myself relax, although I knew it wasn't all my own doing, that's when I realised that Edward was back, my heart soared with the knowledge that soon we would be declaring our love to our family and friends once more, my only regret was Elizabeth and Edward Masen couldn't be in attendance. However I knew wherever she was she would be incredibly proud of her son. Ten minutes later I could hear everyone arriving; my heart fluttering inside me as the excitement bubbled inside me. Alice and Rosalie completed their task just as Charlie walked through the door. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo, although I swear I could hear him whisper "monkey suit" under his breath. Standing up, I turned toward Charlie blushing as I saw the look of pride on his face.

"It's time."

"Rosalie and I are going on down now, count to ten and follow me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Once Alice and Rosalie disappeared, I walked over to Charlie grabbing my bouquet from the chair, taking one last look around Alice's bedroom, not knowing when we would be here again. If you'd asked me a year ago whether I'd be married at 18 I would have laughed, yet now here I was, not only married but preparing to remarry the love of my existence. Taking Charlie's arm I prepared to walk downstairs, cursing the killer heels I had bought on our recent shopping expedition. Suddenly the nerves kicked in, and I heard Charlie whisper in my ear.

"Focus Bells, Edward is waiting for you down there."

"Edward, okay."

My lullaby sounded out as I began to walk downstairs clutching tightly onto Charlie's arm, terrified I'd fall, once I got down the dreaded stairs, I was ready to run down the aisle, my lullaby was being played way too slowly for my liking, if it weren't for Charlie holding me back, I would have ran head long down the aisle to be reunited with Edward again, I could tell by looking into his eyes he felt the same way. The moment my gaze met his, everything else around me disappeared and my only thought was on becoming Mrs Edward Cullen officially, just as I'd become Mrs Edward Masen in 1918, he was standing before an arch of overflowing flowers, roses of course every colour available.

I was barely aware that Carlisle stood by his side, and Angela's father behind them both. Sue, Leah and Jake sat in the front row alongside Esme, Emily, Angela, Jessica and the pack, our Denali cousins were sat directly behind them, it saddened me that my mother was not in attendance however I would make sure to send her a copy of the wedding DVD not wanting her to be left out. Edward's face once again filled my vision and overwhelming my mind. His eyes were a buttery, burning gold; and his perfect face was almost severe with the emotion which was clear for all to see. Once his eyes refocused on my awed gaze he broke into a breath taking smile of exultation. Just as I was starting to get frustrated, the journey down the aisle ended as Charlie placed my hand into Edward's, my rings had already been taken off so Edward could replace them onto my finger and I felt lost without them. We both turned to the front, facing Pastor Weber as he began the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Edward Cullen and Bella Masen. If anyone here knows of any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony please reveal so now or forever hold your peace. Now we have that awkward moment out of the way, Bella please repeat after me. I Bella Masen", Pastor Webber began.

"I, Bella Masen," I repeated.

"Take you, Edward Cullen," Pastor Webber told me.

"Take you, Edward Cullen," I said back.

"To have and to hold," Pastor Weber coached.

"To have and to hold," I repeated his words.

"For better, for worse," Pastor Weber's voice faded into the background as 'A Thousand Years' played in the background I hadn't even realised Rosalie had stopped playing.

"For richer, for poorer," I told him.

"In sickness and in health," Edward vowed.

"To love," I said with my gaze locked onto his.

"To cherish as long as we both shall live," he said flashing me his lopsided smirk.

"I do," I said.

"I do, Edward said to me, and I knew without a doubt he meant every word he had spoken.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

"I love you too,"

Edward's cool breath made my head spin as I tried desperately to refocus on Pastor Weber's words as he spoke. This after all was one of the most important parts, I could finally place a ring on his finger, not only showing everyone he was mine but realising at the same time that somehow I got to keep him with me forever. Turning around I handed Rose my bouquet taking Edward's biological father's wedding band from her, smiling brightly as I placed it onto _MY _Edward's wedding finger where it would stay for all eternity. Edward of course managed to surprise me once again, when it was his turn to place the ring on my finger, he brought out my original wedding band, joining it together with a diamond encrusted eternity ring followed by my engagement ring. Once all three were in place he slid them gently over my wedding finger before lifting my hand up to his mouth placing a delicate kiss over my rings, I didn't realise I was crying until I felt his cold finger catch the stray tears.

"Edward and Bella have declared themselves to each other, and with the giving and receiving of vows have declared their love to God, it is therefore my pleasure to announce in front of this congregation for the first time, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward you may kiss your bride."

Wrapping my arms around Edward's waist I leaned up as his lips crashed against mine, moving rapidly against mine begging for entry, opening my mouth I stifled the moan that had threatened to escape as our tongues danced together, if I had my way I would spend the majority of my time kissing Edward, he reluctantly pulled back as I ran out of breath. We did it, I was Mrs Cullen by name and hopefully very soon after we had our second child I would become a Cullen by creation, as far as I was concerned forever couldn't come quick enough.

* * *

**A/N Wedding vows have been reworked and written again from my fic Breaking Dawn which is currently being re-edited. I will try and get the reception chapter up ASAP**


	26. The Reception

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**The Reception**

**EPOV**

Holding Bella in my arms was one of the best feeling in the world, holding her in my arms as we were officially proclaimed husband and wife blew me away, this incredible woman had not only stolen my still heart, she'd finally talked me round to believing I had a soul, our son was proof of that. As Bella ran out of air I reluctantly pulled away from the kiss keeping my arms firmly around her waist as we were suddenly surrounded by our friends and family, Charlie and Sue were the first to arrive, I could see the redness around Charlie's eyes, seeing his only daughter married was emotional, although I could tell from his thoughts he would never allow Bella to see it. Squeezing Bella's hand reassuringly I guided her toward Charlie stepping back slowly as I watched the scene in front of me, as I watched father and daughter talk I imagined what our daughter would look like.

"_My baby girl is all grown up. Edward is a good man, a wonderful husband, I now he'll take good care of her." _

"It'll be you and Sue next Charlie. Remember you can't hide anything from me."

"Damn I forgot you could read minds."

"You'll get used to it. Eventually."

"I'll hold you to that."

As I watched Bella and Charlie, I noticed a small queue had started to grow, our Denali cousins were next in line as Charlie and Sue walked into the reception area. We hadn't seen them since Bella was pregnant with Jacob and yet now, everything seemed to fit into place, I could tell Bella wasn't fearful of Laurent anymore, with Victoria gone she could truly accept him into the family, she thought she'd hid it from me but I knew she was planning to talk to Irina about everything later. Carmen and Eleazar were the first to approach us, with Tanya, Kate, Irina and Laurent behind them. Stepping forward I smiled as Bella embraced Carmen as Eleazar shook my hand.

"Congratulations to the both of you. We wish you many happy years together."

"Thank you today has been one of the happiest days of my existence."

"The Cullens are all evened up in numbers now. We'll need to even things up Kate."

"Mm."

"We'll catch up with you later; we have an eternity to get to know each other."

"Tanya, Bella would like to talk to Irina before we head off."

"I'll let her know."

Wrapping my arms around Bella's waist I smiled as Jacob and Leah approached us next, Leah's small baby bump had started to appear and she was glowing, I didn't think I'd ever say this or even think it, but Jacob had matured a lot since he'd imprinted, Leah was definitely a good influence on him. Behind Leah and Jacob, were Seth Clearwater, Sam and Emily. I had been glad they could make it, I knew Bella was happy they were in attendance, however I knew the absence of her mother was clear on her mind although she'd never let me see it. A decision formed in my head as Leah and Jacob approached us, we were going to Jacksonville for our honeymoon and we would be seeing Renee and Phil, Bella needed to know that her mother was happy. I was brought out of my thoughts by a warm hand on my chest.

"You were miles away, Jake was talking to you."

"Sorry, love I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Stupid mind reading husband."

"Anyway as I was saying, I'm happy for you, both of you. I hope everything stays calm from now on."

"Thank you Jacob that means a lot to Bella and I."

"You're going to make a wonderful father."

"You already are."

Laughing I gently punched Jacob in the shoulder letting him know once and for all everything was good between us, to think at one stage I thought he would try and take Bella from me, Once our guests had given us their congratulations, Alice and Jasper led us into the reception area, my eyes widened as I realised this looked exactly like our wedding in 1918, but how did Alice know what it looked like...turning to face my beautiful bride I saw the blush tint her cheeks and got my answer. Bella had recreated our wedding day so I'd never forget. Always thinking about others. She and Jacob were my life now. Forever. Once again I found myself falling deeper in love with my wife. She knew just how to make today special and somehow managed to keep it from me.

**BPOV**

As Edward looked around the reception area I knew he would recognise it, I'd done my best to make sure this wedding looked exactly like our wedding in 1918 down to every last detail. I looked up smiling as Edward stared into my eyes, the look of awe and love etched in them. That one moment told me everything I needed to, he loved that I'd managed to create our original wedding day. Walking toward the top table I sat down next to Alice smiling as she handed me my baby boy. With Jacob snuggled into my arms I waited for Alice to start the speeches, giving her a small nod she took that as her que and stood up tapping the glass she had in her hand.

"If I could have everyone's attention please, it's time for the speeches, now usually we would begin with the father of the bride; however Edward has expressed his wishes to speak beforehand. But first of all I'd like to introduce to you for the first time Mr and Mrs Masen Cullen."

"It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to and accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, for what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. With Bella I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever."

Reaching up I took hold of Edward's hand as he finished his speech, my heart melted as he spoke with such devotion, I always knew we'd get to this point, no matter when it happened I knew in my heart one day he'd see that we belonged together. One lifetime with Edward was just simply not enough, especially now that we had our beautiful baby boy. The tears fell as he declared his love for me, wiping them away quickly, the last thing I wanted was to mess up my make-up. Alice would kill me for destroying all her hard work. Charlie stood up next, making his way toward the mic. I could tell his eyes were still red and puffy.

"Edward will be a good husband. I know this because I'm a cop, I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the earth and I know how to use a gun. No seriously, Edward is everything I could want for my daughter and grandson. I'd like you all to raise your glasses to Bella and Edward."

"Bella and Edward."

"Now that you're my sister, you'll have to get over your aversion to fashion."

Typical Alice, I knew she meant well though and I'd quite gladly spend hours shopping with her if it meant that she would be happy, not only that but our recent shopping expedition had made me realise there were certain advantages to shopping trips, the main one being driving my husband crazy in the bedroom. Blushing I tried to hide my thoughts from him, but when I looked into his eyes I realised I hadn't let my shield cover my mind quick enough, the goofy grin he was sporting. Resting my head against his shoulder I sighed content in the knowledge in a few days we would be in Chicago, but first we had a honeymoon to enjoy. Once the speeches were over, the food arrived, suddenly I realised just how hungry I really was. Of course I chose to eat the mushroom ravioli; it was the best dish I'd ever tasted. Every so often I'd scoop food off Edward's plate onto my own, so it looked like he was eating to Angela, Jessica and her parents. Not long after the wedding meal had been served Jacob started to fuss and by the pain in my breasts I knew it was time he nursed, turning toward Edward I leaned in pressing my head against his shoulder.

"Bella?"

"Jake needs feeding come with me to the nursery."

"Of course, love."

"I'm sure Emmett will be able to entertain everyone whilst we're gone."

"Already on it lil sis."

Standing slowly I leaned against Edward as he led me back toward the house; I decided it was easier to use the downstairs nursery than climb up three flights of stairs especially in these heels. Handing Jacob over to Edward, I stepped out of my wedding dress sliding on a pale blue shirt deciding against a bra, before sitting in the rocker. Once I was settled, Edward handed me Jacob again smiling as our baby boy began to tug and pull at my nipple beginning to nurse. From the corner of my eye I smiled seeing Edward slide my wedding gown onto a hanger bringing in a beautiful strapless white gown. The same one I wore when I was in 1918.

"I was just about to ask you to bring that in, as much as I want to keep my gown on, now I've fed Jacob I don't want to mess it up."

"I'm sure everyone will understand."

"Are you sure you want to eat cake?"

"It's tradition."

"I don't want you to be sick on our wedding day, please Edward; I'd rather just lick it off your face."

"Mm that sounds like a good idea to me."

"Thought you'd see it my way."

"You're my mate Bella, whatever you want from me, you'll get."

"I love you."

"I love you too, love."

Looking down at Jacob, I smiled watching him nurse, I could hear our family and friends outside, wondering where we were but I couldn't find it in myself to care, this is how it was meant to be, Edward, me and our baby, as I watched Jacob, I started to picture a little girl with my eyes and Edward's colour hair, she grew a little faster than Jacob did but her beauty was breath-taking. Leaning back against the rocker I suddenly realised how tired I was. Before I could fall asleep, I felt Jacob's tongue pressing against my nipple letting me know he was done. Handing him to Edward to be burped I stood up slowly pulling off Edward's oversized shirt, I filled the strapless bra I'd just clipped in place with nipple pads before sliding the dress over my head, instantly feeling much more comfortable. Just as I slid the heels onto my feet, Edward finished burping and changing Jacob wrapping his free arm around me as we walked the short distance back outside just as Alice was entering.

**EPOV**

I heard my sister's thoughts before she came into view, of course she would be thinking about the cake cutting, sometimes I wished there was a way to shut off my ability, especially when she was in charge of an event. Kissing Bella's forehead I led her toward the tent where the cake was set, I still didn't understand why she'd insisted on having a cake, it's not like the entire wedding party would be eating it. But we all knew there was no betting against Alice, with her visions she always knew how to get her own way.

"Oh good, you're done. Time to cut the cake."

"We're coming."

"Everyone was asking where you were."

"Our baby was hungry and needed changing."

"Oh."

"Alice come on, let's just get this over with, I'm tired."

"Alright, alright."

I watched Alice bounce off toward the tent as I tried to control my frustration, pretty soon one of us would have to put our foot down, Bella found it difficult to say no to anyone, however Alice was another thing completely she had a way of putting on the puppy dog eyes and that pout and Bella relented instantly. Looking toward my brother I sighed, allowing him to relax me just as we entered the reception tent. Bella laid Jacob gently into his Grandpa Charlie's arms before we walked toward the cake, I had to admit even if there were only a few people eating, and our wedding cake looked fabulous. Picking up the knife I started to slide it through the cake as I felt Bella's hand on top of mine, her warmth seeping into my cold skin, in this moment no one else mattered, the cameras going off around us faded into the background as I gazed into my wife's tired eyes. Alice could kill me later but I was putting my foot down on the rest of the traditions she had planned. Just as the thought passed through my mind, Alice glared at me.

"Edward, why are you being awkward?"

"I'm not being awkward, Bella needs sleep."

"But I've planned everything down to the last detail."

"Don't push me."

"You'll regret this."

"I don't think so. Come on love."

Wrapping my arm back around Bella's waist I smiled as she scooped our son into her arms holding him tightly to her chest. Jasper and Emmett had already packed the car; all we needed to do now was catch our plane. First of we'd be heading to Isle Esme for our honeymoon, then on the way back I'd make sure we visited Renee and Phil because I knew Bella would never ask and I wanted her to have closure with her mother before we made an official time for her change. After securing Jacob into his carseat, Bella slid into the passenger side. I could tell it wouldn't be long until she was asleep. We'd only been driving a few minutes when I looked back toward her, only to find her snuggled in a ball fast asleep. Driving carefully yet still slightly faster than normal, I drove toward Seattle, arriving at Sea Tac airport sooner rather than later, once we were settled on the plane it didn't take long for Bella to fall asleep again, as I held Jacob in my arms; I smiled feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I wrote that Bella wanted to talk to Irina before they left for their honeymoon, however halfway through the chapter I decided it wasn't really the best place to discuss vampire business where four people didn't know. The conversation will happen soon though I promise.


	27. Isle Esme

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Isle Esme**

**BPOV**

I'd been trying to get our honeymoon destination out of Edward since I caught him booking flights, however for once Edward seemed immune to my pleas, not once did he back down. No one would let slip where he was taking me, not even Alice and she was always easy to get things out of, all you needed to do was promise to go shopping for the day. However the minute we stepped off the boat onto Isle Esme I didn't care that he'd hidden it, this was the best surprise he could have given me. We'd been on the island for just over two weeks now and our sex life had definitely increased. Edward was the most confident I've ever seen him, now he'd mastered being with me and trusting himself not to hurt me.

I should have known Edward would have to leave us to hunt at some point, yet that didn't stop me from feeling empty when the day finally arrived, I'd woken to Jacob's cries to be fed and changed, lifting him from his crib I walked the short distance to the changing table making sure his bum was completely clean before placing a fresh diaper onto him, making sure the soiled diaper was sealed up before dumping it into the diaper disposal bin. Curling up on the bed again I lifted my knees up resting Jacob onto them gently, pulling off my tank top before getting him positioned smiling as he latched on without help, I still found it hard to believe he was just over a month old now, time seemed to be flying by. With Jacob nursing my eyes suddenly found a note from Edward reaching over I opened it smiling as I saw my new name on the front.

_Mrs Masen Cullen_

_I'm hoping you won't wake and notice my absence, but if you should I'll be back soon._

_I've just gone to the mainland to hunt. Go back to sleep and I'll be here when you_

_and Jacob wake again. _

_I love you_

Smiling I laid the note on the bedside table keeping my focus on Jacob as he tugged and pulled at my nipple gaining the nourishment he needed, my head rested against the headrest feeling slightly queasy, something I hadn't felt since I found out I was pregnant with Jacob. Taking a deep breath, I focused on nursing Jacob switching him to my right breast halfway through his meal. Once I felt his tongue poking against my breast I slowly unlatched him resting his tiny frame against my shoulder tapping his back until I was rewarded with a small burp. No sooner had he been burped did I notice his breathing had changed, signalling he was asleep. Getting up slowly, I walked the short distance toward his crib laying him gently against the mattress covering his small body with the baby blue blanket we'd brought from home.

Walking quietly out of the bedroom I walked into the kitchen bringing out the chicken Edward had prepared the night before cooking it thoroughly before placing it on a plate, leaning over the countertop. After a few bites, I could suddenly taste the grease and oily texture, instantly my stomach started to turn, making me dash for the bathroom, just making it in time before I lost the contents of my stomach. Taking deep breaths, I stood slowly, being careful not to jostle my extremely unsettled stomach; brushing my teeth thoroughly, before walking the short distance toward the living room curling up on the couch with the TV remote flipping through the channels, my eyes getting heavy as I succumbed to sleep. I didn't know how long I'd been sleeping but the next thing I knew cold fingers were encasing around me. Instantly I woke, my stomach turning fiercely.

"Sorry, love I didn't think about how hot you'd be without me here. So much for being thorough."

"Excuse me."

"Bella?"

Covering my mouth quickly, I flung myself out of Edward's arms, racing into the bathroom once again losing the contents of my stomach, Resting my head against the toilet seat I tried in vain to stop my stomach from turning, closing my eyes I breathed out feeling Edward's presence behind me, I could tell he was worried about me, after all I'd been perfectly fine the previous day. Looking up slowly my chocolate brown eyes met his worried golden ones. As he held his hand out I took it gratefully as he helped me up, once again I brushed my teeth feeling pretty normal.

"You don't need to see me like this. Go away!"

"Not likely Bella."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Damn rancid chicken. It must have been off but I ate a few bites first."

"Food poisoning?"

"Mm."

"How do you feel now?"

"Pretty normal actually. Hungry."

"Maybe you should wait a little while before eating."

"Alright."

**Two Hours Later…**

After managing to keep down a glass of water, Edward agreed to cook me eggs whilst I nursed Jacob, despite the constant queasiness I was feel somewhat better. I could tell Edward was worried about me although he'd never let me see it. I came to the decision if I wasn't feeling better by this time tomorrow then I'd relent and go see a doctor in Rio. Feeling Jacob's tongue against my breast I unlatched him handing him to Edward for burping after he placed my eggs in front of me. Eggs seemed to be my new favourite food; I could only imagine how many I'd started to eat during our time here. Halfway through eating, the uncomfortable feeling returned, taking deep breaths I quickly stood up sliding the plate on the kitchen island, I knew I wasn't going to make it to the bathroom this time. Leaning over the sink I emptied what little food I'd managed to consume.

"I'm going to brush my teeth again."

"I'll be here with Jacob; we really should get you to a doctor."

"I don't want to make a fuss."

"Humour me."

"Alright."

Taking a deep breath I walked slowly into the bathroom not wanting to jostle my upset stomach, something inside me told me this wasn't just food poisoning, the last time I remember feeling this bad was when I was pregnant with Jacob. Closing the bathroom door quietly I rooted around in the toiletry bag again coming across the tampons Alice had packed, it wasn't the tampons that made my heart start pounding, it was the fact that they were unopened, counting backward I realised I was late for my period. Walking toward the door, I opened it slightly seeing Edward's concerned features.

"Did you get sick again?"

"Yes and no. How many days has it been since the wedding?"

"Seventeen what are you trying to tell me, this is due to PMS?"

"Not exactly, I think I'm pregnant again. The dreams, all that food, the nausea."

"Really? We'll have another baby."

"Mm, whoa."

"What?"

"I swear I just felt something move inside me."

Suddenly I was terrified that Edward would be scared of this baby, I could see the shock in his eyes at my words but he didn't seem to be anxious, sometimes I really wished I could read his mind. Before I could voice my fears out loud, I realised that I still had my shield down as he wrapped his free arm around my waist. Nuzzling my head into his chest I followed him out of the bathroom, watching as he got Jacob into his baby romper, grabbing the diaper bag on the way into the bedroom, I knew we couldn't go to a normal doctor, therefore, Carlisle would once again be my OBGYN and honestly I didn't trust anyone else the way I did my father in law. Curling up in the centre of the bed as I watched Edward change Jacob, my hand rested gently against my stomach. Taking a deep breath I was just settling down to feed him again so he could sleep when my cell rang, picking it up gently I sighed seeing Alice's number, I knew if I didn't answer then she'd only start to ring Edward's cell. Pressing the accept button I sighed before answering.

"Alice what possible reason could you have to call us on our honeymoon?"

"Why can't I see you?"

"Say that again."

"I saw you head into the bathroom but the next thing I knew you'd gone."

"I'm fine. Edward and I had some good news that's all I guess you aren't able to see."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Not yet, put Carlisle on the phone."

"Alright."

A few minutes later I heard the phone get passed from Alice to Carlisle, suddenly I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how he would react, it was one thing being pregnant with a human baby, but this baby would be half vampire, but Edward and I were excited about it, and there wasn't anything anyone could say to make us think anything else. Taking a deep breath I rested my head against my knees preparing myself to reveal our news, Carlisle would probably want us home straight away however I desperately wanted to see my mother before we returned, I knew it would probably be one of the last times I saw her. Hearing Carlisle on the other side of the phone I focused on getting my words out.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong exactly. Carlisle I'm pregnant."

"You and Edward need to catch the first flight home, I need to do an ultrasound."

"I'm sorry but we can't do that, we're going to Jacksonville to see my mom, I'm not putting that off any longer."

"Alright but you have to come home straight after."

"I promise."

"Let me talk to Edward."

"Alright he's here."

**EPOV**

Laying Jacob in his crib, I took the cell from Bella's hand I curled up on the bed next to her wrapping my arms around her smiling as she cuddled into my chest. Kissing her forehead gently I started to prepare myself for a battle I knew Carlisle only had Bella's best interests at heart but this was our child and I wasn't going to let anyone's fears get in the way of us bringing her into the world. Closing my eyes I let out an unnecessary deep breath, I hated fighting with my family, but I'd chose Bella's happiness over their concerns any day. Resting my hand over her stomach I started to subconsciously rub her skin smiling as I felt the flutter of our little one underneath her beautiful skin.

"Carlisle it's me."

"Edward you know how dangerous this is don't you."

"It's our baby, neither of us are going to give up on her; so don't try."

"Edward."

"No Carlisle, it was a miracle Bella conceived once, but twice, is more than I could have dreamed about. Now I know how you truly feel, we will be going straight to Chicago from Jacksonville, I've enough money to support us, it's your choice you support us and move to Chicago with us or you go against us and you can all go to Denali."

"I'll always support you Edward I'm just concerned."

"I know and I thank you. But please trust us. We're happy."

"I can tell. We'll see you after you return from Jacksonville."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye son."

Once I'd hung up the phone, I once again got settled with my family, unable to keep the smile off my face. I knew Bella and I had agreed to try for another baby but the last thing I expected was for it to actually happen. I knew we needed to leave here soon, something I was looking forward to yet dreading at the same time. Thankfully I would have my Bella with me. I'd always wanted to show her where I came from yet now we both had memories to look back on and rediscover. Looking at Bella I smiled seeing her already asleep, we could stay here a little longer, once she woke up we could start packing. Chicago couldn't come fast enough for me.


	28. Chicago

**Title:** A Different Time

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** With Edward gone, Bella makes a wish which could ultimately change her life for the better. Finding herself in Chicago 1918 two months before the Spanish Influenza epidemic, she sets out to discover everything about his human life, hoping it will give her a way to find him in the future. Follow Bella as she gives Edward the one thing he's always wanted. A chance to be human for her.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Chicago**

**BPOV **

We'd been in the air for what felt like forever; thankfully I'd pumped enough breast milk to last the journey. Glancing over at my two boys I smiled seeing Edward staring lovingly into Jacob's sleepy eyes, it seemed our baby boy was fighting sleep, although I had a feeling Edward would manage it, he'd had a lot of practice over the years whilst humming my lullaby every night. Resting my head against Edward's shoulder I nuzzled into him, smiling as he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, automatically my hand rested against my stomach as I felt the nausea begin to kick in again, letting out a low groan I sighed knowing I'd caught Edward's attention, the last thing I wanted to do was worry.

"Bella are you feeling sick again?"

"Mm. It's manageable though."

"We're almost there."

"I was thinking, this baby is half human half vampire, maybe instead of me only eating my food to nourish the baby, I also need to drink blood to balance it out."

"You my love are a genius."

"It makes sense; I would rather drink animal blood though."

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

After an 11 and a half hour flight by the time we arrived in Chicago I was exhausted, nauseated and irritable. I can honestly say if it wasn't for Edward's support I wouldn't have lasted as long as I did. Sometimes having a vampire as a husband, it had allowed me to sleep in between bouts of morning sickness. The minute we turned onto the street Edward's parents used to live, all the memories came flooding back, I'd taken to resting my head against Edward's shoulder as the nausea started to become too much for me. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as we arrived at the Masen family home. What surprised me was Edward pulling the front door key out of his back pocket, although I shouldn't have been surprised Carlisle no doubt had it safely tucked away for us. No sooner had I seen the key in Edward's hands did he have the door open guiding me inside, his hand running down my back in a soothing motion. His eyes locked on me and I knew he could tell I wasn't feeling my best. Scooping Jacob from my arms, he watched as I quickly ran into the bathroom losing what little lunch I'd managed to eat on the plane journey here. Taking deep breaths, I rinsed my mouth out, desperate to get the vile taste out of my mouth, flushing the chain, standing slowly as I made my way back out into the living room curling up on the couch next to Edward.

"Feeling better?"

"A little. I think my theory was just proved correct."

"I called Carlisle whilst you were in the bathroom, I told him about your theory and he agreed with you. I'll need to go hunting."

"I'll be alright here. I might try and get some sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Mm hm."

"Jacob is sleeping in our room. Call me if you need me."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too, love."

Resting my head against the couch cushions I soon found myself falling asleep, I didn't realise how exhausted I actually was. I vaguely heard Edward leaving the house as I drifted off into a deep sleep resting my hand gently over my stomach, noticing that I suddenly had a small bulge there, I'd have to talk to Edward about that when he returned.

**EPOV**

I knew Bella wasn't feel well the closer we got to the house, her stomach had been making funny noises ever since we left the airport, it didn't fail my attention that Bella's normally flat stomach had a small baby bump already beginning to appear, yet I couldn't find it in me to be frightened about this, all I felt was excitement. After my conversation with Carlisle I knew I'd need to go hunting straight away in order for Bella to be able to eat without getting sick straight after. Running through the forest I brought down the first elk I came across biting through the muscle and skin as though it were butter. Bringing the thermos to the neck being careful not to waste any of the blood. With Bella's blood secure in my jacket pocket I ran again, bringing down one more elk draining it, feeling sated once more. Snapping the beast's neck I buried it so no one would come across it before making my way back to the house, smiling as I watched my sleeping angel. I was brought out of my thoughts by my cell ringing Glancing at the screen I sighed seeing Rosalie's number on the screen deciding it would be easier to answer it rather than ignore.

"Hello Rose, what can I do for you?"

"_We're on our way to Chicago now, we were just wondering if you were already there."_

"We're here; we arrived a few minutes ago. Bella's sleeping."

"_Congratulations, you guys are so lucky."_

"Rose, could you do something for me?"

"_Anything."_

"Remind Alice not to hound Bella, this pregnancy is a little different to the one she experienced with Jacob."

"_Of course I will. Different how?"_

"She's already got a slight bump and by my calculations she could only be a few weeks pregnant."

"_Carlisle and I were talking about this; he reckons the pregnancy will only last six months rather than the usual nine. He'll likely want to examine her when we arrive."_

"When exactly will you be arriving?"

"_Sometime within the next few hours." _

"I'll see you all then. I need to go."

"_See you soon baby brother." _

"Bye Rosalie."

"_Bye Edward_."

Hanging up the phone I walked the short distance into the kitchen getting out polystyrene cup I'm taken from Isle Esme before we left, pulling open the blood bag pouring it into the polystyrene cup poking the straw through the small hole. I could already hear Bella's heart-rate change, she would be awake soon and going by the past few days, she would be making a dash for the bathroom soon, I only hoped I could get the blood to her before it came to that, I'd witnessed a lot in my long existence however seeing Bella sick makes me feel so weak and helpless. Taking an unnecessary deep breath I walked back into the living room just as Bella opened her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

**BPOV**

I couldn't explain it, one minute I was fast asleep, and the next, I could feel myself waking even though my body was protesting. Taking a deep breath I smiled as I was instantly hit with Edward's honey and sunshine scent, I couldn't stop my eyes from opening even if I wanted to. My eyes locked on his as I noticed he had a polystyrene cup in his hands with some red liquid, it didn't take long for me to realise the red liquid was animal blood. Feeling the all too familiar queasiness in my stomach getting ready to reappear again, I eagerly took the blood taking a large amount sucking through the straw greedily, quickly noticing that the queasiness was beginning to ease off. Looking into Edward's concerned eyes I smiled showing him I felt better although knowing him like I do he'd still need some convincing.

"I wouldn't say that I'm that bad, love."

"Sure you are. But I love you all the more for it."

"I love you my angel. I spoke to Rose."

"How are they?"

"They're all safe and sound; they'll be here in a day if not sooner."

"Is it wrong to be thankful that for once we will be living separately from them?"

"Of course not, they understand."

"But Alice…"

"Will have to deal with it or face the consequences. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry, my theory was definitely the right one, I'm feeling better already."

"Good to know. What would you like to do while we wait for everyone to arrive in Chicago?"

"Teach me how to play piano."

"I can do that."

Standing up slowly I rested my head against Edward's chest as we walked toward the baby grand piano standing in the corner of the room, memories from the time I spent here with human Edward flooded my mind as he helped me to sit at the piano before seating himself next to me. Sucking on the last of my deer blood I placed the cup on the floor next to me just as Edward placed his slender fingers over mine, moving them across the piano, it wasn't long before I realised he was teaching me how to play my lullaby, tears filled my eyes as the emotions evoked in my heart. Suddenly my ears picked up something I'd never heard before, turning to gaze into Edward's golden eyes I smiled realising he'd written a new verse to express his feelings on our children's surprise arrival. Letting out a sniff, I frowned as Edward's finger's stopped mine, his face full of concern.

"What's wrong, love."

"N-nothing."

"You can't lie sweetheart please tell me?"

"It's just… …ever since I found out I was pregnant again, I realise just how much Rosalie must be hurting. I've been thinking… …m-maybe I would be able to carry the baby for them."

"Oh Bella, you truly are amazing, I'll be honest with you I have been thinking about this myself, we should wait until we talk to Carlisle before we bring it up with Rosalie and Emmett though. "

"I agree."

"I love you beautiful girl."

"I love you too. When is orientation day?"

"According to the schedule Esme handed us we start the University of Illinois in a few weeks' time, she called ahead and told the Dean we have a child with one on the way, she was very understanding. I think we are going to feel right at home here."

"I can't wait to study medicine with you."

"I thought you wanted to be a teacher?"

"I do, but that doesn't mean I can't do a second on the side. I'd like to have a backup in case we need to move suddenly."

"I see your point there. I'm a wonderful tutor don't you know."

"I'll take your word for that."

As I sat with Edward in our new home, I couldn't help but feel like I belonged, I'd always thought Forks would be the only place I'd feel truly at home considering I met Edward there, however after my time in the past, everything had changed, I had a wonderful husband, a beautiful 10 month old baby boy and one on the way. The only thing missing was the knowledge my mother would be alright, I knew Edward had planned on taking me to Jacksonville but when we found out I was pregnant, both of us knew it was safer she not see me right now, especially considering this pregnancy was completely different to my previous one. As if making her presence known I felt a small nudge in my abdomen smiling as I rubbed the spot where she just kicked. Stifling a yawn, I was nearly asleep again when my cell rang. Groaning slightly, I reached on top of the piano looking at the screen noticing Jacob's number. Clicking the answer button, I knew it must be important since it hadn't been that long since we'd last spoken.

"Hey Jake what's going on?"

"Bells, we're at the hospital, Leah went into labour early this morning."

"That's great Jake, how is Leah?"

"She's tired, baby Kristen is being stubborn."

"Do you want us there, it won't take long for us to get a plane out."

"No, Bells you get settled, we'll come see you when everything's settled down again."

"Alright Jake, give Leah our love and call me when she's born."

"Will do Bells, I better get back."

"Bye Jake."

"Bye Bells."

Shutting off the cell phone I tossed it into my handbag my head automatically finding it's resting place on his chest as he pulled me onto his lap before standing up, the next thing I knew we were in the master bedroom, no matter how much I tried to stay awake the minute Edward started to hum my lullaby I could feel my eyes growing heavy, safe in the knowledge that my baby boy was fast asleep in the next bedroom, and Edward on hand if he needed anything I gave into sleep snuggling into Edward's chest as he held me close resting his head against my baby bump, we'd been through a lot in the last 10 months, from being parted, time travel, and finally marriage and children, we'd somehow managed to come full circle. Edward had finally agreed to change me when the time was right, he'd let go of the stupid notion that he was a monster. Our future was most definitely looking bright.

**The End (for now sequel will be started soon)**


End file.
